Jeff the Killer: Not Expected
by XxItaChanxX
Summary: [Another re-written version of Jeff the Killer: iNSaNiTY] Jessie loves researching killers and always has, but one night, the infamous murderer, Jeff the Killer, sneaks into her room and attempts to kill her, however, he can't. Now that Jessie has met one of the most well known serial killers in the world, is her life about to change?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night skies of London were dazzling over the airport; it was a semi-peaceful night, considering the various vehicles driving through the city and on the motorways, and the business of the airport; lights were flashing from where planes were landing on the large, tar roads and men in fluorescent jackets were signalling areas for the planes to finally, after hours of being the skies and using great amounts of fuel and carrying many people's lives within, letting their wheels touch the ground and rest, until the next flight was scheduled to leave and they could begin the process all over again.

Just an ordinary day at a British airport. Everything was completely in check.

One helicopter, however, stood out from the rest of the flying vehicles due to the strange way that it flew straight past the airport; no one questioned it because it seemed to be a private helicopter, so it would have its own helipad to land on, most likely, a tall, company building. However, inside of the helicopter, things were not as normal as they should have been.

The pilot was sweating excessively and seemed to be trembling while navigating, causing a slight bump in the ride, but well enough that they would reach their destination safely-not that they knew exactly where their destination was; a blood-stained knife was being held to his throat, just close enough to kill him if the wielder of the knife made any kind of slight movement of his hand; the possessor of the knife happened to be a young man in a won out, white, but now slightly grey from its age, hoodie and a small, but heavy hand gun in his lap.

The teenagers hood was up, covering his wild, dark hair, but not his extremely pale face or his large, eyelid-less eyes. He was also grinning, showing off his white teeth, but his smile was slightly nerve wrecking, which was why he hid his face when he went anywhere; it was easier if no one saw his facial features; he had two bloody lines carved into his face into the shape of a grin, a grin that had looked to have been carved on purpose with the same knife that was in his possession.

This young man was famous in the UK for his homicides in the US; the British were all scared for the American citizens, since he hadn't been caught after three years of killing random, and most importantly, innocent people, but were glad that he wasn't in their country. It was only human nature that they feel some kind of sense of security that they wouldn't be killed by this man, even though he was still on the loose in their fellow capitalist country.

They were all in store of a huge surprise.

He was labelled by the public as...Jeff the Killer.

No one knew what else to call him, since no one, not even his old neighbours had known his last name, only his first; he had only been residing in his previous residence for a short period of time, not long enough for the neighbours to learn his families last name.

Jeff was talking on a mobile phone that he had stolen from one of his victims a couple of years ago with a happy tone to his voice; he even laughed at certain points in the conversation.

"Yeah. I'm nearly there, BEN!" He laughed out. "That was a long-ass flight. I've never been to England before, but I didn't think it would take this long to get here."

"_Yeah. Don't you wish that you could just teleport around the place like Slendy?"_ BEN replied back while chuckling; his voice sounded young, almost like a child. There was innocence mixed in with menace coming from the other side of the phone call; the pilot could just about hear the conversation, not that he was trying to, and wondered why the famous killer, Jeff the Killer, would be speaking with a young boy-not that he would ask, of course.

"Yeah! Speaking of Slendy, has he noticed I'm gone yet?"

"_Not that I know of."_BEN paused for a moment and then continued. _"You do realised that you're gonna be in deep shit when you get back, right?"_

Jeff leaned back, still holding the knife to the pilot's neck, startling the young boy controlling the flight and giggled as he normally did before he took part in the thrilling experience of killing someone. "Yeah, but I need this. The guys back there are driving me fucking crazy...plus, I wanna try killing some Brits. A nice change of pace is always good..."

"_Well, whatever floats your boat. Just be careful about getting caught. You'd be in even deeper shit if that happened."_

"I'm always careful, aren't I?" The child over the phone was silent, indicating that Jeff's previous statement was completely false. "Have faith. I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Jeff now turned towards the pilot, causing the flyer to become extremely stiff. "Hey, how long 'till we get to a place we can land?"

"Uh...about t-ten minutes..." The man replied nervously, picturing a large building that he would be able to stop off at.

"Thanks, man." Jeff faced forwards again, glancing up at the night sky and continued his conversation with his killer-counterpart. "I'm gonna go, we're landing soon."

"'_Kay, I'll cover for you with Slendy. See ya."_

"See ya."

"_Have fun."_

Jeff smirked. "Of course..."


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Jeff

**Chapter One:**

**Meeting Jeff**

**"_...The American boy was found stabbed to death 30 miles away from Gatwick airport, twenty meters away from the area in which the helicopter was crash landed, however, he had only suffered a few injuries from the crash and had not did from it. His mouth had been cut into with a knife and had been curved into a smile and his eyelids had been burnt off, causing him to die with his eyes wide open. The helicopter was not scheduled to be flown last and officials are confused as to how he managed to sneak away with it and fly as far as the UK. The murderer is believed to be the notorious murderer, Jeff the Killer; the theories are that he threatened the pilot to bring him to the UK and killed him immediately after they both arrived, however, some people are suggesting a cult of Jeff the Killer worshippers or a copy-cat killer..." _**

"Holy shit..."

Jessie was sat in a pure, white vest and baby blue, chequered pyjama shorts in front of the TV, a bowl of eaten ramen and used chopsticks next to her, laid on her dark, leather couch; she had a notepad in her lap and a pen in her hand, but couldn't bring herself to write anything down.

This British girl had heard the BBC news reporter mention a murder and suddenly grabbed her notepad to take notes on it, hoping to attain a huge amount of information on it; Jessie had an unusual life style, as she called it, although, most people would just call it a habit. She loved to research murders and analyse the killers behind them. She had no idea why or when it began, but it was just something that she did. She didn't question anything to do with it; it was as natural to her as coming home from school and doing her homework, it was just something she enjoyed. Completely normal.

However, after hearing the name "Jeff the Killer", she suddenly didn't want to write anything about this particular case, not sure if it was out of fear or the fact that she didn't see the point in it; Jeff the Killer was the one murderer that she had attempted to research, but had never found out anything that the general public didn't already know. He was also the murderer that she was the most scared of and probably the only one that she was hesitant to research in the first place; usually no matter how gruesome or disturbing the murder, Jessie had always had the stomach to look into it anyway. The was probably because of all of the violent video games that she played.

The thought of being murdered scared Jessie enough, but Jeff's story shows that he was just an ordinary kid pushed too far by bullies and stress, which frightened Jessie beyond belief.

He was just like her at some point, just a normal teenager who was forced to not only deal with school, hormones and friendship troubles, not that Jeff was recorded to have any friends before he had become Jeff the Killer, but also had to deal with the irritating bullies that came with being in school; this was the part of school that troubled kids the most, but was the one thing that adults did the least about; Jessie had never been bullied growing up and she hoped that she would never be, although, people didn't really 'bully' each other in 6th form, they were too mature for that. However, he became one of the most fearful and well-known serial killers in the world in the course of a few months, and on top of that, after years, he hadn't even been caught; there had been sightings of him, but the police had never actually had him under custardy, however, his story could've happened to any young teenager who was being bullied and had enough of it; that was what Jessie found the most distressing about his case.

It was true that normally killers began as normal people who'd had traumatic experiences, but not at such a young age did any that Jessie had read about, become such well-known and un-caught murders. She wished that she could call it impressive, but it felt wrong to use that word.

"Jeff the Killer...in...England...?" Jessie just sat there, listening to the news reporter quietly, giving him her full attention.

"_If anyone has had any encounters with Jeff or thinks that they have seen him anywhere, please call the number on the screen now..."_

Jessie scoffed placing her notepad and pen to her side, next to her bowl and used chopsticks. "As if anyone's gonna actually call these guys. Jeff'll kill them before that happens; if anyone sees him and he knows that they know it's him, they're dead. Why do they think they haven't caught him yet?"

She leaned her head back on her couch, staring at her plain ceiling, not particularly thinking about anything and sighed. "I've got school tomorrow...I can't research tonight. Don't have time...too bad."

Her large, dark eyes were averted towards the clock in her living room; it read 10:23pm.

"Better head to bed..."

~:~

After washing her dishes and locking up the whole house, just like she did every night, Jessie turned her bedroom lights off and collapsed on her bed; her room was covered in murder mystery novels, documentary DVD's on murderers and research notes that she had acquired over the years on killers; just stacks and stacks of books, DVD's and papers. It was nearly impossible to walk around without stepping on something. Not the usual clutter of a teenager's room, but it kept her happy.

Her mother worked away from home a lot and often spent months away from the house, and her father lived in Reading and only ever visited her in Oxford once a month and for only a weekend, so she was constantly home alone and her parents weren't there to worry about her weird obsession with killers; they didn't even know about it, even though she'd had it for as long as she could remember. If they did know, they would defiantly make her stop with her research; that was one positive thing about living alone a huge amount, she could pretty much do whatever she wanted. The only people who knew about it were her close friends, but they didn't question it and just let her do whatever made her happy; they weren't very judgmental in that sense.

"So...tired..."

It normally took Jessie a long time to fall asleep, so she would just lay there and contemplate things for a while before drifting off into, what is normally, a dreamless sleep. Tonight was taking slightly longer than she thought it would, causing her to just lay there, thinking for a couple of hours.

She couldn't see anything in her room, except for the darkness; silhouettes were being formed by the shadows that she couldn't see move and morph into their shapes. She had trained her eyes not to create images from the darkness, so as to not let her have nightmares, because even though most of her dreams were forgotten, the ones that stuck with her were the ones that frightened her. When you spend your free time reading about death and murder, it's not surprising that your nightmares would be especially frightening.

At that moment in time, the only things that she could contemplate were theories about Jeff the Killer and why he was in her homeland.

"_I wonder if he's still in London or he's moved on already...maybe he's killed more people since last night."_She thought to herself.

The murder-researching teen turned and laid on her side, facing her dark, bedroom wall.

"_I can't imagine why he would want to come all the way to England though. He has others to kill in America. Or maybe he wanted to switch it up a bit...?"_

Despite the fact that an internationally known serial killer had travelled to her country and had already killed within the first few minutes of being there, Jessie didn't feel frightened at all; she was more interested in the fact that he managed to get into the country without any problems or anyone noticing. She knew that he must've threatened the pilot, that much was obvious, but she was impressed by his methods and the fact that he actually took the time out of his killing spree in America to sneak into Britain and continue his work there.

"_As long as he isn't in Oxford...I should be fine..."_

_This thought kept her calm and relaxed, ready to drift off at any minute; she couldn't imagine how terrified she would be if she found out that Jeff the Killer were in her city. She would immediately ask her father if she could go and visit him and stay there until it was reported that he was gone, and she hated going and staying with her dad- mainly because he didn't pay attention to her when she was there because he was always too busy with work, but also because there was nothing to do there._

_"I wonder…what would happen if he actually came here…? Who would he kill…?"_

CREAK

Jessie jolted. She thought that she had heard the sound of her bedroom door open, however, she eventually just decided to ignore it; the wind in her house usually caused incidents such as that to happen even with the windows closed, so she was used to it, even if it did make her jump from time to time. She just hated the fact that it startled her; she had a hatred for jump-scares, since they were the only things in horror movie scenarios that actually scared her.

She just ignored it and tried even harder to drift into her non-existent, happy dream world, so she could hurry up and wake up the next morning.

CREAK

CREAK

She jolted once again. This time she thought that she was hearing footsteps on her wooden floor. She froze, not entirely sure if it was from fear or unrealistic notions that someone snuck into her house.

However, even though she knew that it was unlikely and she hated herself for even thinking that it was a possibility, her mind instantly thought of Jeff being in her room.

"_That can't be...he's in London...no way..."_

She gradually turned her head away from the wall and tried to catch a glimpse of what was causing the creaking noises; when she did this, she saw a tall, slim silhouette, melded into the darkness, along with the other shadows that lived in the abyss of her rooms pitch-black appearance.

The instant that she laid her large eyes on it and she noticed it there, a large hand reached out and covered her mouth, making her let out a little squeak, as if a mouse had just been discovered eating a stolen block of cheese from the cupboard. The mystery person rotated her whole body so that she was facing her ceiling and climbed on top of her, legs on either side of her body, still keeping her quiet and sitting over the thin bed covers while she was still under them.

"_No! No way! Is this-?! No fucking way!"_Panic began to spread through Jessie's body, but she stayed still, mainly from terror, but also because she had researched enough murders to know that when the victims struggle, the killer usually caused them more pain or even began to taunt them with sadistic words.

Although, she had no idea why this person, who seemed to be a man by his tight grip, large hands and slim, but strong body, was in her house, or even how he got in; she couldn't even see his face through the darkness. He could've been there to rob the house, or even to rape her; she had no idea why he was there and that frightened her even more then thinking that it could've been Jeff the Killer. At least if she knew it was Jeff, she would know what was about to happen to her, so she could mentally prepare for it.

The mystery man reached into what seemed to be a hoodie pocket and pulled out, from what Jessie could tell from its shining and shape, a kitchen knife.

"_Oh no..."_The caramel-coloured girl couldn't move at the sight of the weapon. She knew now that he had come to kill her. She still wasn't aware of how or if he still planned on raping her and then killing her, but now, she at least knew what this whole situation was going to end with-her death.

She had never seen a real-life murderer before, and considering how this man managed to sneak into her house without her hearing him after she had locked down the whole building, clearly showed her that he was some kind of expert at this. He was a murderer. He had done this many times before and must've been a professional.

She didn't know who.

She needed to know who he was.

If she was going to die at a murderer's hands, she needed to know who he was. Maybe she had researched him, although, she couldn't think of a killer that she had researched that killed in this way that was alive or not in prison, sneaking into house at night and doing the deed while the victims laid in bed.

The mystery man began to chuckle, his voice low and croaky, as if he were a smoker. "You know what? I wanna hear you scream."

He released his covering of her mouth, but she couldn't scream like he wanted her to.

She didn't want to.

Instead, she wanted to find out who this guy was. If it really was Jeff the Killer, he would have a carving on his mouth that he cut into himself the night he had killed his parents and older brother. Jessie knew that much at least.

She didn't know how she gathered the courage to do this, maybe it wasn't courage, more like stupidity or incompetence, but she reached her smooth hand up and ran her soft fingers on this man's face and felt around his mouth; she felt him jolt, but he didn't move other than that. She could feel digs in his cheeks, almost like gashes that she had received in the past, like when she cut her knee when falling off her bike and landing on the pavement, but there was no blood coming out like back then.

Sure enough, he had the scar around his mouth. It was Jeff.

"Jeff..." She whispered with a trembling voice.

Jeff the Killer was about to murder her. The one murderer who she had gotten the least information on out of all the ones that she had searched up during her life time was about to killer her. She felt that it was ironic. The girl who spent her time googling, reading up on and watching documentaries about killers was about to have her life ended by one. She only wished she had the courage to scoff at herself for spending her life like that when this was her fate, but she knew that it would most likely irritate Jeff and cause him to kill her right there and then.

Death was inevitable.

Jessie knew that. She just laid there waiting for the knife to go into her gut or the side of her mouth, since that was Jeff's trademark when he killed; he burnt the eyelids off of his victims and cut a smile into them, just like he had done to himself. Jessie had always thought that it was so that they could suffer as much as he was when he was bullied, but now, it seemed that she would never find out.

She wasn't going to cry or beg him not to finish her because she knew that it wouldn't make a difference; murderers didn't take requests.

She laid there...waiting to die...accepting it.

But...nothing happened.

"W...What...?" The man asked in a genuinely confused tone.

The both of them just sat there, puzzled.

"_Wait...what...?"_


	3. Chapter 2: Murderer In My Room

**Chapter Two:**

**Murderer in My Room**

The two couldn't move. Neither of them knew what was happening.

Jessie was frozen underneath this infamous, antagonistic murderer, who refused to move or release her from his grasp beneath him, and Jeff was so puzzled about the situation at hand that he just couldn't do anything, move or speak.

That feeling that he would always get before killing someone, that feeling before achieving pure ecstasy or enlightenment, it was gone; the pleasure that would gather up in his stomach and then spread all over his body wasn't there for some reason. The second that Jessie opened her mouth, he had no intention to kill her whatsoever. Something had snapped inside of him that pushed his murderous actions back and caused him to freeze, like a child who had gotten stage-fright before preforming in a school play.

Jessie, on the other hand, was waiting for him to do something, kill her, hurt her, rape her, she had no idea what, but she thought that he was going to do _something_, however, the two just sat in the dark, as silent as mice. The suspense was killing Jessie and the confusion was irritating Jeff.

The killer needed to get out of there as fast as he could, run away, as if the cops had already caught onto where he was, like he always did after a murder; he couldn't put this girl to sleep like he wanted to, so he had no reason to be there, but he had no idea why he had no reason to kill her. He had a reason to kill everyone he met in the cities, even if they hadn't even spoken to him or acknowledged his existence, he could always find a reason. He grew angry at his own incapable exterior and gritted his pure, white teeth in a mini, inner fit of rage.

He sat up and released Jessie completely, putting his knife back in his pocket aggressively and just staring at this young girl beneath him, hatred in his eyes from his own unexplainable handicap; she couldn't help but stare back, even if they both couldn't see each other too well because of the shaded appearance of the room. As expected, Jessie's frightened mind wasn't yet calmed by Jeff sitting up and putting his knife away; she still had no idea what he was going to do to her. She just wanted him to do something so she wouldn't have to live with the anticipation anymore; any normal person would just be happy that his killing instrument had been put away, but Jessie knew that just because he did that, doesn't mean that she was safe yet.

She just needed something to happen. Anything would do.

Eventually, after much contemplation and inner scolding from Jeff, the murderer in white got up from the bed, allowing Jessie to sit up swiftly, and he began to walk out of the room without saying a word; he wanted to leave and at least try to comprehend this interesting turn of events by himself, away from this girl, however, before he could get too far, the murder-researcher grabbed the side of his hoodie, stopping him.

There was a voice in Jessie's head telling her that letting Jeff leave was a huge mistake, but she couldn't explain why; her mind knew that letting him leave meant that her chance of living past 6th form would be a hell of a lot greater, but she couldn't do it. She wouldn't do it.

She flipped her lamp on that was sat on her wooden bed-side table and laid her eyes on the stranger in her house.

See could see everything now; his mouth scars, his burnt off eye-lids, his paper-white skin that was caused through his tragic, burning experience, his wild hair, his trade-marked hoodie, everything. She wasn't frightened of his face; she had seen it enough times in the news and when she had been looking his name up to become semi-used to seeing it by now, even if he were actually in her room, staring her in the face. Even though Jeff's face had been imprinted with a permanent smile on it, he pulled an irritated look, making Jessie swallow her own saliva loudly from a mini panic in her brain. Maybe, she had just lost her chance of escaping this encounter alive and it was best to just let him go after all?

"Who the hell are you...?" Jeff asked in his low, croaky vice. Jessie had no idea what he meant by that question; she was just an ordinary girl, why did he care who she was? She let go of his hoodie and tried her hardest to answer as best she could, surprised that he actually wanted her to speak, as opposed to the way he wanted her to scream only a moment ago.

"Um...I-I'm Jessie...Walker...I'm a Year 12 student..."

Jeff didn't know what she meant by "Year 12 student" since British and American school systems were different, and he really didn't care either; he didn't want to know that.

"That's not what I meant..." His voice became more aggravated; the British girl became anxious and gripped her best sheets. "_What_are you?"

Jessie grew more and more puzzled at Jeff's questions; she had no idea what he meant and it concerned her. She was just an ordinary person. What was Jeff implying?

"I'm...a...person...?" That was the best response that Jessie could think of, even if there was doubt in her voice.

Jeff instantly knew that this random girl couldn't have been another one of his kind; the kind of living beings that had been cast aside from society and forced to live in the darkness with their own kind like Jeff, BEN and Slenderman, hiding in the night, afraid to walk in the daylight. His kind were spread across the world, but most of them resided in America, purely by coincidence; they didn't plan to head to the US intentionally or anything. Another fact about Jeff and his 'friends' as he called them, they couldn't kill each other; whenever Jeff had thought about killing Slenderman or BEN, the lust for killing had always disappeared from his body, so that was why he thought that this girl must've been one too at first, however, she just seemed to be normal, naive, if slightly ditsy, little girl.

He was confused.

The teen killer turned around again to leave and simply stated "Right...I'm heading off. Don't try and stop me."

Jessie felt a pain in her chest when he said this, not knowing why; she didn't want him to leave just yet, but she couldn't figure out what in her brain was making her think like that. He was a boy who had spilled blood more times than she could count, a boy who would stop at nothing to murder and kill someone, purely for the fun of it, a boy would had killed his own family without hesitation, and she wanted him to stay in her house after coming so close to killing her too? What was wrong with her?

She didn't have time to wonder about it, she just needed to act; she wasn't one for acting on emotion usually, but this was an emergency situation and there wasn't any time to think.

"Wait! Don't leave!" She went to get out of her bed and reached her hand out, knowing that she couldn't reach the killer from where she was but still trying, but Jeff turned back, this time, with an aggravated look in his eye that make Jessie become still, halfway out of her bed.

The murderer growled and loudly stomped towards Jessie, grabbed her by the neck and pinned her back onto her bed, her legs hanging off the edge and Jeff on top of her again. Her breath was becoming jagged while Jeff just held tightly onto her, making sure that she couldn't get back up again and that she found it hard to breathe.

Her large eyes glanced up at his, fear laying in hers and anger in his.

Why didn't she just keep her mouth shut?

_**B-Dump!**_

Her heart began to beat faster and harder, not because she was in danger or the fear of being held down by a killer, but for a reason she couldn't explain. It wasn't painful and it wasn't hurtful...it was somewhat pleasurable.

There was an urge growing inside of her, an urge to push Jeff off of her and pin him down herself; she couldn't explain it, but in that moment, the image of Jeff under her, in pain, was the most amazing thing in the world to her.

She wanted to feel Jeff struggle under her and beg for her to let him go, knowing that she wouldn't, but letting him still attempt to release himself from under her; she had no idea whether it was anger from him pinning her down or some kind of inappropriate fantasy, like the ones you randomly get when having a serious conversation with a teacher and you let your mind drift, but she wanted to hurt him...badly. However, she couldn't do it for some reason. She just let him strangle her and tried to wriggle out of his grasp like he expected her to do, like all of his victims did, but failed. His grip on her neck was too strong; he had defiantly strangled someone before.

"Look, you stupid, little girl!" Jeff yelled. "I don't know what the hell you are and I don't know what you did, but I'm gonna find out. But for now, just stop trying to pull me back. I'm leaving, got it?!"

Jessie just nodded while gasping for breath, not understanding everything that the murderer was talking about and not caring; she could feel herself losing consciousness slowly, and gradually drifting off into her world of unmemorable dreams. She found it ironic, she had wanted to fall asleep so desperately before, and now that it was happening, she just wanted to stay awake.

"Now..." Jeff leaned in close, next to Jessie's ear. "Go to sleep..."


	4. Chapter 3: Where We Go From Here

**Chapter Three:**

**Where We Go from Here**

Jessie awoke, confused and unsure about what had happened the night before, a searing pain coming from her neck; she tried to touch it and quickly realised that the apparent wound wasn't so bad that she needed t worry about it or go see her doctor. She peaked at her bedside table and noticed that her lamp was on, even though it was morning and she always remembered to turn it off before she went to sleep, even if she had spend most of the night reading up on one of her murderer case studies; suddenly, the memory of her turning it on the night before to glance at Jeff's face came back to her and she had realised that she never turned it off after that because of Jeff's sudden outburst.

The theory that everything that happened to her that night was a dream couldn't even be considered.

It had happened.

She had met a murderer.

She had just barely escaped death.

She held her neck, contemplating why Jeff had gotten so infuriated so fast; he had mentioned that she didn't know what she was, which she didn't understand; when she researched Jeff the Killer's case, she hadn't read anything about him being delusional or anything along those lines, that that couldn't explain what he meant. She was clearly just a normal girl, so why was he questioning that?

The feeling of Jeff's strong hands could still be felt on her chocolate-coloured throat; he clearly had a vast knowledge on strangling people because he clearly hadn't laid his hands on her to kill her, but to knock her out; only someone with a huge amount of experience could be able to do that. The thought sent a shiver up Jessie's spin.

The digital, alarm clock next to the drowsy teen had said that it was 7:15am.

"Only half an hour before Anthony gets here..." She whispered to herself, a moan in her voice from the fact that she actually had to get up.

Anthony, her classmate and best friend, was also her next door neighbour; he picked her up every day before school and made sure that she made it there safely; well, he claimed that was the reason that he did it, but the real reason was so that he could spend time with her before school, even if it was just twenty minutes of them walking. Over the years that they had known each other, he had become a big brother figure to her since they met, eight years ago back in Primary School, despite them being the same age. He had always been more responsible and mature then Jessie had, which made him a perfect candidate for her protective, older sibling who took care of her in the place of the brother or sister that she never had.

The teen rose from her bed and wiped her eyes of the dust that had formed while she had slept; she stared at her uniform with hatred, as any ordinary teenager would on a Monday morning before getting ready to drag themselves to the institute of captivity that they had to spend five days a week at, trapped.

She was going to have to go about her normal school day and not mention Jeff to anyone- not that she thought anyone would believe her anyway.

She had to.

She had to just forget it and move on.

~:~

"I can't believe you didn't watch Pewdie's new video yesterday! It was so funny!"

Walking next to a laughing Jessie, who was wearing a white, collared shirt, tucked into a black, pencil skirt, was a tall, brown haired boy with slim glasses and a white collared shirt, tucked into black trousers. These two may have been in Year 12, but for their school, the rules on uniform never changed for them; they were still forced to wear the same outfits as the younger years for another two years of studying. The teachers explained that it was to do with equality in the year groups, but they both just thought that school hated them and were being mean, which was very unlikely, but it was better than actually believing them, as most school kids thought.

"I know, Anthony, but I ended up watching the news instead and just forgot." Jessie replied with, yawning to show how tired she was.

"Oh? Anything interesting?" Jessie knew that what Anthony meant by that was "Did any recent murders happen?" However, he didn't want to ask that out loud, in case anyone passing heard and thought that they were strange kids, not that that statement wasn't true, but the whole would didn't need to know. He wasn't very supportive of Jessie's obsession with murderers, but he never judged her on it or told her to stop researching them; he didn't have the power over her to do that. Besides, whatever made her happy.

"Well..." She remembered the helicopter boy who was killed after the crash and that the police were sure that it was Jeff who had done it; she grew tense and thought about the events of the night before, meeting Jeff and just barely escaping death. She knew that she had to act normal and pretend that yesterday hadn't happened, but it was already growing difficult. "...The police think that Jeff the Killer's in England."

Anthony's face dropped. "Are you serious?"

The young girl nodded hesitantly.

"Why do they think that?"

"A helicopter pilot was murdered and it was Jeff's signature method. You know? The burned eye-lids and the smile thing?" Jessie used her finger to show the motion of her carving a smile on her face so that Anthony knew what she was talking about. "But, it happened at Gatwick."

"Oh." Anthony sighed. "So, we're safe for now, huh?"

"_Well...not really. He's already in Oxford, so..."_Jessie thought to herself, but she could never tell Anthony that; she could already tell that the day wasn't going to be easy if she had to keep lying about her knowledge. Everyone at school would be talking about Jeff, s what was she going to do?

"JESS! ANTHONY! WAIT UP!"

The two students turned around to see a brunette girl running towards them wearing a white collared shirt, just like the other two, tucked into trousers; she had a huge, bright smile on her face, which was contagious and caught on to Jessie.

"Sally! Hey!" Jessie waved back at the girl, trying not to think about her issue for now; Anthony joined her and waved.

When the girl drew nearer to the two, she instantly hugged them both individually and asked cheerfully "How's it going?"

"Okay." Jessie replied. "I'm guessing you also watched Pewdie's new video yesterday too?"

"Nah, I was watching Cinnamon Toast Ken play that new Walking Dead DLC. It's pretty good." The group of teens continued to walk and talk about their ordinary topics of discussion, which was mainly various Youtuber's or new games that were coming out and that they were desperate to buy. Jessie was finding it easier and easier to keep quiet about Jeff visiting her last night as the conversation went by. She thought that maybe, if she stuck with Sally, who always averted the conversation to school or gaming, she would be okay for the day at least.

"Oh, by the way, Jess! Did you hear the news?" Sally asked, her voice suddenly dull and seriously toned; Jessie swallowed her own saliva; the normal conversations came to an end yet again. She knew what her friend must've been talking about.

"You mean about the helicopter pilot?" She asked reluctantly.

"What? No. I mean about the girl that was killed near the pub on St. Clements Street last night." Jessie and Anthony both looked surprised at the news, indicating that they had no idea; Jessie didn't have time that morning to watch the local news as always, so she couldn't have known about that, and Anthony didn't watched the news in general, so he couldn't have known about it either.

"Last night?" She asked. "How did she die?"

"She was stabbed to death. I thought you would've known that. You always watch the news in the morning..." Sally pointed out.

"_She wasn't killed Jeff's signature way...? Then...maybe it wasn't Jeff..."_Jessie wondered.

Although, that only meant that there was another serial killer in the area that she had to worry about.

~:~

"Man, English sucks..." Sally moaned as she leaned her head on her desk, not caring if their teacher noticed her or not, which he didn't.

She, Anthony and Jessie had been partnered up to discuss certain aspects of a poem that their English teacher had given them; the whole class had been asked to do this task as well, but most of them were just socialising and going off topic, like the usually did. This specific class were better at cramming then studying in moderation, although, their teacher didn't seem to notice. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"You just hate our teacher. English is fun otherwise." Anthony skimmed through the poem and began to highlight different language devices in it while Sally sat there complaining about the class, not caring that their teacher was quiet close to them. She had the tendency to not care what others thought of her, which resulted in her saying whatever came into her head; this irritated Anthony slightly, but Jessie didn't seem to mind it, in fact, she actually envied that about her. She only wished she could be less self-conscience so she could do that too.

Jessie couldn't concentrate at all, not that that was unusual for her. All she could think about was how close to death she had come, the night before; she had actually met one of the most well-known serial killers on the planet and was still alive to say that she had, even though she was determined not to do that. She couldn't comprehend why she had survived the encounter either. He could've easily killed her and not thought anything of it.

Why didn't he?

"Jessie?" The daydreamer jolted and looked up at her friends, who were both staring at her with cat-like eyes. "You okay? You're usually really into poem analysing since you can bullshit your way through it." Anthony pointed out, leaning his head on his hand.

The girl hadn't realised how obvious she was making it that she was troubled; she had to quickly emphasis that she was alright so as not to worry her friends. "Uh...yeah. I'm just tried, that's all."

Sally glanced to her side and then back at Jessie. "Hey, Jess. Are you friends with John Thompson?"

John Thompson was a boy in Jessie's class that she had only spoken to a few times in the past year; she hadn't really noticed him around, but he seemed like a nice enough guy, even if she thought that they had nothing in common. Jessie's year group were divided into cliques and Jessie and her friends were classed as 'geeks', not the kind of 'geeks' that were beaten up, but the kind that were avoided and not spoken to by the 'cool' kids, and John's friends were classed as 'popular', so she never really spoke to him. Although, he wasn't an egomaniac like some of his other 'popular' friends were, but he was still in a completely different world to Jessie, Anthony and Sally.

"No. Why?" She asked, pulling a why-would-I-be face.

"Well...he's looking at you right now..."

Jessie instantly peeked to her left and saw the boy staring at her, his large, seemingly, sapphire eyes fixated on her; as soon as she met eyes with him, her heartbeat stopped and she couldn't take hers off of his. The feeling from the night before was coming back to her; the increasing heart rate, the need to hurt, it was all flowing back into her body; it was like nothing she had ever felt before and she couldn't explain it.

She swiftly looked away from John and grabbed at her chest, beginning to gently pant and sweat slightly, her face also turning red.

"Jessie? You okay?" Sally grabbed her shoulder, giving her unneeded support.

She couldn't respond. He couldn't speak because of her jagged breathing and she couldn't even look at her friends; her eyes were shut, as she tried to calm herself down in her head by telling herself that she was in class and to not make a scene, going back to her caring of what others thought of her.

All she could do was gasp for air and slightly enjoy the shiver going up her spin; this feeling was so confusing. It was painful, yet, satisfying at the same time, but desperate, almost as if she needed something, but couldn't reach it.

What was this feeling?

She had these images in her head, these urges that were suddenly appearing, almost as if out of nowhere; she felt the need to go up to John and beat him with a chair, watching him struggle underneath it ad beg for help that would never come, to see the crimson liquid pour out of him and splatter all of the place, on the wall, the wooden floor, the ceiling if it could reach that high; the image sent a vibrant signal up Jessie's body, from her feet to the top of her head.

"Jessie?!" Anthony got up to his feet and moved closer to his friend, alerting this fellow classmates and teacher; John even stood up with concern.

Her eyes were gradually shutting and she felt so sleepy all of a sudden, as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep and wasn't ready to face the day yet; the feeling was fading slowly, erasing the violent images from inside her mind. All she remembered now were students gathering around her, but her vision was becoming blurry and unclear. Voices were calling out to her, but she couldn't answer them.

"Jessie?!"

"Jess?!"

"Give her some room!"

"What's wrong with her?!"

"Did she faint?!"

"Jessie!"

The last thought in her head, the last thing she thought of before drifting off into her plain and un-entertaining dream land was...

"_Jeff..."_

~:~

"I don't know what the fuck happened..."

Jeff, with his hoodie up and in a filthy alleyway covered in garbage and stray cat, cute to look at but probably riddling with diseases, was on his mobile phone, not seeming too happy.

"I just suddenly couldn't fucking kill her! I don't know how or why and it's pissing me off!"

The voice of BEN was sinking through the phone, sounding as puzzled as his murderous friend was. _"That's weird. You've only been there a couple of days and you've already fucked up."_

"Shut up!" The aggression in Jeff's voice made Ben flinch over the phone; he hadn't heard Jeff sound this frustrated in a long time and it was actually causing him to wonder whether him being out of the country was a good idea or not.

"_Who is this girl anyway?"_He asked, trying to keep Jeff calm and tried to make him contemplate the situation rather than just freak out about it.

"She said her name's Jessie Walker." Jeff muttered, not sure why he even remembered that fact.

"_Is she one of us?" __Jeff growled, knowing that he thought the exact same thing and was wrong._

"No. She's just a human girl..."

BEN took a moment to contemplate the situation, leaving silence to levitate through the call; when he finished thinking, he responded back to his friend, with a calm tone.

"_I think you should keep an eye on her. See what she's like. You already know where she lives and her name, so the rest is easy. You never know, she might be one of us after all..."_

"Hmmm..." Jeff twisted his body to look out towards the busy street beyond the alley watching cars go by and people just ignoring the hidden area; no wonder he hadn't been caught yet, people were too idiotic to even attempt to look for him in dirty, abandoned places such as that.

"Good idea..."


	5. Chapter 4: Leaning on Others

**Chapter Four:**

**Leaning On Others**

Jessie's large, brown eyes slowly opened, only seeing the white ceiling above her; she thought that she knew this ceiling, but couldn't remember in what circumstances she had come across it. Instantly, she remembered everything that had happened to her in class and forgot about figuring out where she was; the feeling that she had gotten, John staring at her, her losing consciousness. Everything came flooding back to her.

"Jessie?"

The girl turned her head and laid her lulling eyes on Anthony, looking worried and wide-eyed; a look that Jessie saw on his often, since she had a habit of doing idiotic things that caused the older brother in her friend to coke racing out; as soon as she saw him, she rose groggily and wiped her eyes, yawning yet again, only now realising how tired she actually was. Considering everything that had happened to her the night before, it wasn't too surprising.

"Anthony? Where am I?" She asked, sounding slightly out of it, as if she had just started the day.

"You're in the Medical Room. You fainted about half an hour ago. Thank God, you're up..." Anthony leaned forward and held his temporarily, bed-ridden friend tightly, surprising her. Anthony wasn't the affectionate type normally, in fact, he was what they call in the anime world a _tsundere_, which meant that he acted cruel and scolding most of the time, but are actually very sweet and kind, so when he hugged Jessie willingly, which almost never happened, it always shocked her, not that she didn't like it or anything. It was nice to receive a hug every now and then.

"Um...Anthony...?" The hug giver jolted and pushed himself back, blushing rapidly.

"Uh...sorry! I-I just...uh..." He now covered his mouth in embarrassment, confusing the teen in the bed. "I'm just glad you're okay..." He avoided eye contact with the girl in front of him; he hated when she saw him like that, affectionate and losing his cool. It wasn't like him to do that, but when it came to Jessie's safety, he couldn't help it.

Jessie couldn't help but smile at her friends concern. "Thanks. Where's Sal? And why aren't you in class, brainiac?"

Anthony's red face slowly drifted back to its usual, creamy colour; Jessie could keep him calm and send his emotions running in the course of a minute. It was one of things that he found distressing about being her best friend, but he just sucked it up and dealt with it.

"The nurse said that only one friend could stay here with you, so she let me come in, but they said I could only stay here for one period and if you weren't awake by then, that they'd send you to the hospital and call your parents."

Jessie's heart skipped a beat. "They didn't call them, right?!" She grabbed Anthony's hands suddenly, which were resting on the bed, causing him to go pink again.

"Uh...no..."

Jessie let go of her best friend's hands and sighed. "Thank God..."

Anthony's slick eyes watched Jessie with concern; he had never understood why she hated talking to her parents so much, or even when their names were mentioned. He thought that being away from your parents was supposed to make you miss them and want to talk to them even more than usual, but in Jessie's case, she was always hesitant to even speak to her mother or father. Her independence was overwhelming.

"Um...Jessie." He grabbed her attention. "Do you want to come over to mine for dinner tonight? I can ask Mum to cook an extra plate for you..."

Jessie's spirit was lifted when she heard this; going to Anthony's place or dinner as always fun and his mother really knew how to cook. She always went home feeling overly full to the point of feeling sick, but it was always worth it for her delicious cooking. Since she lived right next door to them, it was no problem; she could drag herself back home afterwards without an issue.

"Yeah! What's your Mum cooking this time?!" Her smile was contagious to Anthony.

"I think she said something about ribs..."

"Sounds good! I haven't have ribs in ages!"

Seeing Jessie smiling and happy was enough for Anthony to know that she was alright for now, but he had a dreaded feeling that the reason she fainted was to do with the stress of her parents not being home and her having to take care of the house herself while still studying for exams, as if that wasn't hard enough for her. He tried to help as much as he could by keeping her safe, making sure that she didn't get sick too often and just flat out looking out for her, but she hardly let him do anything for her. She hated letting other people help her and she _really _hated having her independence taken away.

"Um...Jessie...You can come over more often if you want." He stated. "You're always welcome. Mum loves it when you come over, and without your parents around-."

Anthony had hit a touchy subject and he knew it. He instantly realised as soon as he said it and as soon as he saw Jessie's now upset face.

"I-I mean...uh...you don't have to be alone all the time! You can come over as much as you want! And Mum can-!"

"Anthony!" She interrupted. "I'm fine, Anthony. I appreciate it, but...I'm fine."

The glasses wearing teen avoided looking at the girl in front of him out of self-irritation; he knew that Jessie hated talking about her parents, but he bought it up anyway accidently. He needed to watch what he said next time, in case he upset her even further.

"Okay..."

Jessie put on a smile after realising that she had just yelled at her best friend and joyfully said "I'll come over for today though. I'd rather eat your Mum's cooking then that instant ramen or that microwavable crap that I normally have for dinner, anyway."

Anthony looked up and smiled back, still looking concerned even with the smile on his face.

"Yeah..."

~:~

"Thanks, nurse."

Jessie exited the Medical Room, feeling much more alive and less sleepy than before; it was now the end of the day and Jessie had said to Anthony before he left to go back to class that she would meet him at the gates with Sally and that they would head to his house together; the ordinary plan, except for the part where she went to his house and not her own.

Since she fainted in English, she had gotten to skip classes for the day; this might also have been because she had told the nurse that she didn't want to go home, but wasn't well enough to go back to class. The nurse couldn't really do anything, so she just let her rest for as long as she wanted and let her teachers know.

She jogged down the hallway as if she hadn't just fainted hours before, trying to hurry so that she could taste Anthony's mothers delicious cooking as soon as possible, stopping for a brief moment every now and then to say hi to various people; she may have been a 'geek' in the eyes of her classmates, but she was one of the only well-liked 'geeks' out of her friends and fellow geeky people, since she socialised with the other students the most. A huge amount of the students were asking her about what had happened and she was forced to calm their concern by telling them that she was okay, but trying to be quick about it so she could hurry and get to Anthony and Sally. They hated it when she kept them waiting, but maybe they would be more lenient because of what happened?

She'd had plenty of time to contemplate the events of earlier while she was laying in the Medical Room; the feeling that she kept getting hadn't appeared again since the morning. She had wondered if it was just a part of puberty that she hadn't gone through yet, but then realised that this idea was ridiculous. This feeling was making her want to hurt others and feel a strange pleasurable sensation from thinking about it; there was no explanation for it other than frustration or stress.

"_I just need rest...I'll sleep tonight and it won't happen again..."_She thought to herself.

"Jessie?"

The girl jumped; when she turned to see who had called her name, it turned out to be someone that she really didn't want to talk to. John Thompson was stood in front of their Maths classroom, one hand on the side of the door and another on his waist.

"I guess you're feeling better then?" He asked, smiling. Jessie simply nodded; she did want to ask why this guy was staring at her during class, but she didn't feel as though she really had time; getting to her friends was more important. Also, she noticed that the feeling wasn't coming back; she remembered thinking that it was strange that she had only felt that feeling while being handled by Jeff and having John looking at her from across the classroom. It must've been a fluke. "If you're looking for Anthony and Sally, they headed towards the gates a minute ago."

"Uh...thanks..." Jessie knew that they would've walked towards the gate already, but she still felt the need to thank John for his concern; she turned to walk away, when John stopped her with his words.

"Jessie, are you and Anthony dating?" Jessie immediately turned red and turned back towards the brunette, not sure why he was asking this or how he got that impression.

"No! We're best friends!" John noticed her embarrassment and chuckled under his breath. "Why?!"

Another laugh escaped John's mouth as he moved closer and closer to Jessie, stopping half a meter away from her, his hands now in his trouser pockets. "Well, I was wondering if you have a boyfriend."

Jessie's face flushed red; she had never been asked something this personal by someone that she had barely talked to in her life before; John seemed awfully curious for a boy in her class that she barely knew. Boys were never a priority for her; only school, her friends and her murder research mattered to her. She didn't have time to think about getting a boyfriend.

"Why do you want to know that?" She asked hesitantly.

John's cheeks went slightly pink as he placed his hand behind his head to scratch it as a reflex. "Well...I was wondering if you'd...wanna...you know, go on a date with me...or something..."

Jessie froze. It was more shock then anything. She had hardly even talked to John since she had entered the school and he was asking her out on a date?

"Uh...I...uh..."

"You don't have to decide right now. I can wait for a reply." The confessing teen leaned in to Jessie's ear, causing her to go even redder, and whispered softly "Promise not to tell anyone...?"

_B-Dump_

The feeling was back. A fantasy appeared in Jessie's mind.

She craved for the adrenaline rush that could help her to push John to the ground and place her soft hands around his large neck; the feeling of her hands cutting off the circulation of air in his body, being on top of him, hearing his silent screams as he choked to death...Jessie's breathing increased and her body became hot. She could hear her heart beat even more loudly then the talking of students around her, pulsing through her ear drums. Unfortunately, John noticed immediately.

He pulled away and got a look at her reddened, sweaty, panting face, her large, brown eyes staring up at him, imagining all of the violent acts that she could do to him and he blushed.

"Um...Jessie...?"

The dazed female suddenly snapped out of it and realised what kind of face she must've been making; embarrassment flooded her mind and body, causing her to turn the other way, sprint as fast as she could and yell out.

"I have to go! Sorry!"

He was gobsmacked.

"_Did I...turn her on...just by whispering in her ear...?"_He thought as he scratched his face softly. _"Her body must be sensitive. That face she was making...shit...she's so fucking cute..."_

~:~

Jeff was stood outside the school window in a deserted area, covered in shrubbery and trees, preventing anyone from seeing him stood there, even though there was no one to see him anyway. He had just witnessed the scene between John and Jessie; he now knew everything that he needed to know about her and his anger had subsided for now; he always found it better when he knew what was happening, rather than feeling oblivious.

The reason he couldn't kill Jessie that night was because she _was_ like him; he was right and he just didn't know it. Technically, BEN was also right, but he wasn't going to acknowledge that. Why would he? He figured it out first, after all.

She was going through the same thing that he had when he was turning into a killer; she was developing feelings of wanting to kill just like he had. It was all coming together.

"Interesting...she wants to kill that brown haired guy..." Jeff chuckled sinisterly. "So interesting..."


	6. Chapter 5: Second Encounter

**Chapter Five:**

**Second Encounter**

"Do you have to leave already?" Anthony asked Jessie in the whining voice of a child, as they both stood in the creamy-coloured, warm hallway of Anthony's house. Jessie couldn't help but wonder at her friends childish whimsy, which she didn't get to see often since he had an agenda for being the mature one out of the two.

"What do you mean "already"?! It's already past nine!" Jessie replied with, while clumsily putting her school shoes on by Anthony's front door, nearly tripping over from having to balance herself while slipping her shoes on her feet, which were in the air and talking at the same time; eventually, she ended up just leaning on the wall. "Besides, aren't you the one who's always telling me to stop staying up late 'cause it's bad for my health?"

"I'm just worried about you. After all, you did faint earlier today. Maybe you should stay here tonight?" Anthony handed Jessie her school bag reluctantly and she hesitantly took it and put it on her shoulders; he knew that she wouldn't take him up on his offer from deluding herself into think that she would be intruding on his household, but he still felt the need to preserver and ask anyway.

"I appreciate the concern, but I've already told you, I'm fine..."

The glasses-wearing gamer wouldn't take that as an adequate confirmation of Jessie's feelings, but he couldn't say anything to oppose that, it wouldn't do him any good; he knew that she had a habit of pretending to be fine even when she wasn't so as not to worry the people around her, which he knew was idiotic, but she was too stubborn to change her ways now; it was the way she grew up. He seriously didn't want to just let her leave. "At least let me walk you to your front door."

"Dude, I live next door to you. Calm yourself. What's gonna happen? I get mugged on the way to my house?" She asked sarcastically as she went to open the door. "I'm alright. A little tea and Pewdiepie and I'll be as right as rain. As us Brits say 'Keep Calm and Carry on'!"

That display of enthusiasm wasn't going to convince her friend; Anthony still had the concerning face of the protective older brother that Jessie wished she'd had. The fact that he was worrying so much about her gave her distinct, mixed feelings about his attitude towards her; on one hand, it made her feel really warm inside because it showed that he cared about her and valued their friendship enough _to_ worry, but at the same time, she hated making him concerned because she felt like a burden whenever she did.

She just had to act normal; that was what she had agreed with herself earlier. Joyfully, she flicked his forehead, snatching his attention.

"Hey, I'm okay. Okay?"

After a moment of taking in what had just happened, Anthony nodded and mumbled "Okay."

"Good. Tell your Mum that dinner was freakin' awesome! Not in those words obviously." She giggled; the school girl turned around now and put her hand up so that she could signal to Anthony that she was leaving. "See ya at school tomorrow."

When she reached Anthony's small, iron, front gate, she heard the door she had just left from gently shut and lock; knowing that Anthony couldn't see her anymore, she sighed and made her way out of the gate and onto the quiet, solemn street.

She had successfully gotten through the afternoon without saying to anyone about her knowing that Jeff the Killer was in oxford and was glad about it; she hadn't managed to get through the day without signs of anything being wrong with her since she had 'fainted', but that couldn't be helped now, so there was no use worrying about it; the only problem was Anthony's constant worry for her, but that couldn't be helped either; what had happened with John earlier that day was still running through her mind. That feeling that she was getting seemed to come back repeatedly whenever she was around him in particular, but it had also happened when Jeff attempted to strangle her, so she had no idea what it was that was causing it.

She couldn't describe the feeling, but if she attempted it, the closest thing that she could come up with was that it was like being...turned on...

"_Wait! Does that mean that I want to have sex with John?! But I've never had it before and I barely know John! And it also happened when Jeff was trying to kill me! Does that mean that I'm a masochist?! And why do I always picture hurting them whenever it happens?! Am I an extreme sadist as well as a masochist?! What's wrong with me?!"_

Panic flew through her brain as she became red at her own thoughts; she couldn't possibly figure this out by herself. At school, there were councillors for sexually confused teens that she knew about, but never visited; why would she visit them? She'd never had a proper boyfriend before, so she wouldn't need sexual counselling, and besides, she couldn't imagine that they would be able to help this problem of hers.

This had all began with Jeff's visit to her house the night before, so maybe he knew what was happening to her.

She grabbed her head tightly, wanting her thoughts to stop, but not succeeding in making that happen.

"_Jeff...What have you done to me...?"_

Around the corner from the flushed Jessie, behind a brick wall, Jeff the Killer was standing, hoodie up, face covered by his dark mane and his knife in his pocket, hand on it, ready to attack someone if need be. He peered around the corner at Jessie, examining her; he noticed her developed physique first, he was a boy in his late teens after all. He could only see her from behind, but her rounded backside was enough to make him wonder why she wasn't hoarded by boys trying to date her constantly at school; she rotated her body slightly so Jeff got a good look at her chest.

The sudden urge to wonder over there and grope her was undeniable and desperate, but the killer knew that he had to stay hidden away, in the darkness; he didn't want to draw attention to himself; that was why idiotic criminals were caught shortly after their crimes. Although, despite her overly-developed body, there was nothing even remotely abnormal about this girl.

"_She seems like a normal girl when you look at her like this. She also seems to be someone that I could kill in a heartbeat. Her innocence is...so delicious...too bad I can't even touch her."_

He noticed that she began to walk towards her own house, just next door to her friends.

"_I should teach her how to embrace her true self...is she is one of us..."_

~:~

The clock read 11:45pm, but Jessie was still awake, contemplating in her kitchen; she had just spent every waking moment since she had gotten home, attempting to research Jeff the Killer on the internet, however, she hadn't discovered anything that she didn't already know. Eventually, she gave up and decided to go downstairs and get a drink and hopefully, grow tired enough to drift to sleep.

"Damn...I never thought the day would come when I would get sick of researching a murderer...who could've ever guessed that...?"

As she poured herself a glass of mango juice, Jessie glared a photograph of Jeff that she had printed off of a random website that night; the photo was of Jeff before he had become a serial killer. He was young, happy and seemed full of life in the photo; he must've been around twelve when the picture was taken. His skin wasn't paper white as it was now, it was fare and as perfect as a porcelain dolls, but with rosy cheeks, just like an ordinary, healthy child; his hair was a chestnut brown and his eyes were bright and sapphire coloured, unlike the deep, dark black that they were now. He was a completely different person.

The photo was taken in, what looked like, a public park and an older boy, who looked slightly like Jeff, with the same coloured hair, was next to him, smiling as brightly as the younger boy was; this must've been his brother, Liu. Jessie had done enough research to know all about his brother; the whole story of Jeff's family seemed almost a lie after seeing this photo. You never would've guessed that the boy in this photo would turn out to be an international murderer as vicious and violent as Jeff the Killer.

Forcefully, Jessie took a large sip of her juice, placed the glass down on her kitchen counter and sighed, still looking at the photo in awe of it. "How did he manage to change so much...? There are normally signs when serial killers are younger that there's something wrong with them...but there was none with Jeff. He was normal. The bullying couldn't have changed this _that _much, could it?"

The teen leaned on the counter and began to remember last night; she could still feel Jeff's grip around her throat. She softly rubbed the area in which the killer had grabbed her and ran her fingers up and down the supposedly wounded area, wondering how there was no mark there; it was surprising because of the strength and force that Jeff had used that night.

"I wonder if he'll come back here..." Words of Jeff were echoed in her mind.

"_Look, girl! I don't know what the hell you are and I don't know what you did, but I'm gonna find out."_

"Sounded like he was gonna come back...he might even be able to figure out what the hell's wrong with me before I can..." The girl's eyes gently shut and she exhaled once more.

"I already have."

Jessie flinched. She instantly sat up and rotated her body, hoping that she was only hearing voices in her head; her eyes were beheld with the young slaughterer that she had met last night. Jeff was back, hands in his hoodie pocket and a relaxed posture.

"Hi, Jessie Walker..."

Jessie was frozen. The phrase "Speak of the devil" popped in her head for a moment, but only for a moment; it was no time to be making stupid puns in her mind.

"H-Hello...Jeff..." Her heart was pumping into overdrive and her throat suddenly became dry; she was feeling actual fear in front of the serial killer. Fear that even caused her to begin to tremble slightly; however, her tone was stern in an attempt to let him know that she wasn't afraid of him-which of course, was a complete lie.

"Oh, don't even start with the scared act. You know I can't kill you." Jeff stated, sounding irritated.

The frightened girl had no idea what to do; she had so many questions for this man, but she was also sacred to be around him, he was, after all, someone who had taken many lives without a moment's hesitation.; although, he had a point. If he wanted to kill her, he would've done it the night before, so she was semi-safe for now.

"Uh...sorry...it's just that I'm not used to talking to...uh..."

"A world-renowned serial killer?" Jeff interrupted.

Jessie looked down at her tiled, kitchen floor and mumbled "Yeah."

"Well, get used to it. I'm not going anywhere for a while." Jessie flinched at the statement.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Jeff moved closer and closer towards Jessie and dug his long, slender, finger into where her heart would be, while leaning closer towards her face, causing her to jolt backwards slightly, however, she couldn't get very far since her kitchen counter was right behind her.

"You're becoming like me."

Silence flooded the room. Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing. Still so many questions that he yet to be answered and he adds more on top of those by saying something like that?

"What?"

"I don't know whether it was me meeting you, or me pinning your teenage body down, or whatever, but I think something about me coming here caused something inside of you to awaken. Something dangerous."

That answered one of Jessie's questions; now she knew that the feeling that she kept getting was Jeff's fault after all Jeff wasn't even sure if this theory was right, but it was the only one that he could come up with; even if she was an ordinary girl now, that didn't mean that she wouldn't change like he did. Judging by what he had seen of her life that same day, she was going through the same thing that he had, developing the urge to harm and kill, which meant that the theory must've been true.

"Well..." Jessie began. "How do I get rid of this thing?"

"Get rid of it?! You can't! If you could, do you think I'd be a serial killer right now?" His question made Jessie tense. "There's no way. You just need to embrace it. That's why I'm here to help you."

"But...But those thoughts I keep having...they're about hurting people!" Jessie pleaded, gritting her teeth while making an extremely troubled face.

"I know. Like that John guy?"

Jeff knew about John? Jessie couldn't believe that.

"How do you-?"

"I followed you for a while, making sure you didn't make any stupid mistakes. You can't rush this..." He slowly moved his pale fingers to Jessie's suddenly pink cheeks. "I know how good it feels to hurt someone, but you need to wait to kill him, you're not ready yet..."

Kill?

"What? Kill?!"

"Shhhhh...Don't panic. Just listen to me." Jessie did as she was told and hid her fear and panic behind her seemingly calm face; she nodded to confirm that she would do what he asked of her. "You need to get used to the feeling of causing harm to people before anything."

He reached into his hoodie and pulled out his famous kitchen knife that Jessie had seen the night before; he turned it around so that he wasn't holding the handle, but the blade of the knife, the handle facing Jessie, causing her eyes to widen. She instantly knew what he was about to ask her.

"Try and hurt me..."


	7. Chapter 6: Teachings

**Chapter Six:**

**Teachings**

Jessie stood in awe, as Jeff was pressing for her to take his knife from him in order to cause harm to the very man holding the murder weapon; it was strange enough that Jeff had managed to sneak into Jessie's house undetected-again-but now he was asking her to use his own signature kitchen knife against him. The very idea of harming another human, even if they were literally asking for it, was something that Jessie found hard to do, unless it was the most desperate of circumstances or in self-defence; if it wasn't for either of those reasons, it was wrong.

The only other time she could recall hurting another human being on purpose was when these boys were picking on Anthony, back when they were younger; it was break and a few boys were trying to steal his Pokémon cards away from him. Jessie tried telling the teacher, but it wasn't working, they just brushed it off out of laziness; the boys started getting violent, grabbing Anthony by his collar and threatening him, all for a bunch of stupid, pieces of card that they could buy themselves for 70p a packet. Jessie decided to take initiative and walked over the scene; without warning, she kicked one of the boys around the head shouting "Leave him alone!" while copying a move she had seen on Dragonball Z, knocking the boy to the floor. By this time, the teachers had stepped in-finally-and all of the kids, even Anthony and Jessie got into trouble in the end.

Anthony deeply appreciated what she had done, and honestly, she felt great about herself for doing it.

However, this was completely different.

"You...You want me to stab you...?" She asked cautiously.

For some reason, unknown to Jessie, Jeff began to laugh, causing her to jolt.

"As if! That whole 'I can't kill you' thing goes both ways, you know. There's no way you could ever do anything to me that would kill me. I just want you to cut my arm or something." He said it as if it were the most casual thing in the world to want someone to cut you; there was no way that Jessie could bring herself to do what he wanted. Why would she just cut some guy she didn't even know, even if he was a serial killer?

"Why? I don't understand why you want me to-!"

"Because you need experience." Jeff interrupted. "Have you ever cut someone else before?"

"Well...no...but-!"

"Then you need to know what it feels like." He pressed the knife handle against her chest, edging for her to take it from him.

The murderer researcher was in a tight spot. She knew that all of what Jeff had told her up until that point must've been true, the fact that she was one of 'his kind' as he put it and the fact that he couldn't kill her because of it, however, she didn't want to do what he had said. The feeling wasn't coming back to her and so, the thought of hurting someone else wasn't pleasant to her at all, but disgraceful and unnecessary.

"I don't want to..."

"Huh?"

"I'm not like you!" Jessie's eyes grew with fury. "I'm not a murderer! I may research them in my spare time, but that doesn't mean that I want to become one!"

"You research murderers in your spare time? That's kind of weird." Jessie became red from the insult, realising that she had just told a complete stranger something that was deeply personal and that she shouldn't have mentioned.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "I'm not like you! I'm not! I'm no-!"

Suddenly, Jeff used the arm that wasn't in possession of the knife and grabbed Jessie by the neck, just as he did the night before, and pushed her back even further against her kitchen counter, choking her.

_B-Dump_

There it was.

Jessie felt it travelling all around her person; the need to spill blood had suddenly become stronger. Her heart beat at a million miles an hour, causing her chest to be giving out huge amounts of pain, and her breathing was hitching, which Jeff noticed immediately.

"Feel that?" He asked in a whispered voice, but seductive tone, trying to convince her of his plan. "We can get the feeling to harm each other all we want, but the second that we try and kill each other, it disappears. That's what happened to me last night. Almost like you being one of my lot killed my boner…"

Jessie was trying her hardest to listen to what Jeff was saying, but the feeling was too intense; she wanted to push him off of her and pin him down, being completely dominant and use his own knife on himself, contradicting everything that she believed about violence. The desperate longing of seeing blood spilled before her was taking over.

Jeff continued to speak.

"If you get used to the feeling of spilling blood, then when the day comes that you actually need to, it won't be a problem for you. You seem like the kind of person who would regret taking a life, so trust me when I say that you need this." He released her, causing her to fall to the floor.

She put her hands on the tiles to keep herself up; nothing could've prepared her for this feeling. Her whole body felt numb and weak, but at the same time, was twitching every now and then, a strange sensation that she had never felt before. She was also burning up and felt a wonderful, tingling feeling in her lower stomach. However, the most noticeable thing about her state were her hands; they were trembling with, what felt like, anticipation.

She wanted to hold the knife.

Her slender fingers curled, as if an invisible knife was in her possession and she was holding onto it as tightly as she could, not letting anyone take it away from her, but it wasn't enough; she needed the real deal.

Jeff knelt down to her level and held the knife in front of her face, her eyes dulled and foggy, the handle still facing her.

"You clearly want to...just do it."

There was no hesitation anymore.

Jessie snatched the knife and grabbed Jeff by the neck, causing him to fall to the floor and make an 'Oof!' noise as he went down; he was surprised that Jessie was so sudden to attack him considering all of the hesitation and denial from a moment ago. He gazed up at her, staring into her large, brown eyes that were now full of blood lust and anger, but still had a twinkle within them, as if she was enjoying herself. He recognised the look on her face. He had seen it so many times in the eyes of his friends from back home in America. BEN, Laughing Jack, he even bet that if Slenderman had eyes, he would make that face too before taking a victim.

He felt at home.

He was among a fellow killer.

The bloodthirsty girl put more grip on Jeff's neck, causing him to now choke, just like Jessie did before and pushed the blade to his neck. A large smile appeared on her childishface and small chuckles were escaping her mouth as she did this, showing Jeff that this girl was in pure ecstasy at that moment. She gently slid the sharp, kitchen utensil across Jeff's paper white neck while trembling with anticipation, causing the trajectory of the blade to be rough and disorganised, not that this mattered to Jessie at the moment.

After all, she could make him bleed.

"Remember not to make the cut fatal. You'll stop if you attempt it and the feeling will disappear." Jeff calmly stated while glancing up at his dominant party; she seemed to notice what he said because she instantly took the knife away from his neck when he said it.

Anger flushed her face now; Jeff assumed that it was from the feeling of not being able to cut his throat and what him slowly bleed to death as the crimson liquid from within him sprayed everywhere, the frustration growing and growing; she grabbed his arm and pushed it above his head, as she pulled down the sleeve of his hoodie to reveal his frail skin.

For a moment, she just felt it gently, still panting and chuckling to herself, reminding Jeff of what he must've looked liked when he killed, but then she placed the knife next to it, running it up and down the slender forearm.

Jeff couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by Jessie's bloodlust; it was her first time attempting to even purposely harm anyone just for pleasure and he was wishing that he could just let her stab him, just so that he could see her face in perfect ecstasy after finally being able to give him a fatal blow and ending his life; it would be worth it if he could witness that.

SLICE

She did it; his arm was cut pretty deep.

"ARGH!" Jeff yelled out in pain, but pleasure as well; he knew that he was masochistic and sadistic; getting cut was a thrill for him, especially if it was a cute girl like Jessie doing it, not that he had ever experienced a girl _willingly _slicing his skin, unless it was to prevent him from murdering them.

GASP

Jessie had snapped out of it.

She dropped the knife on her tiled, kitchen floor and stared at the deep cut that she had just made on Jeff's arm; the blood spilled out like a fountain. Jeff noticed that she had gone back to normal and sighed, calming himself down and reminding himself that he was doing this not to fulfil his sick fantasy, but to help Jessie realise what she was.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry! W-We need to get you medical atte-!" Just then, Jessie felt something poke her through Jeff's jeans, something hard, but fragile at the same time. She went extremely crimson, just like the blood pouring from Jeff's arm and sat there, open mouthed.

Jeff went pink from the shame of letting someone see him this aroused without him having forced himself on them. "Uh...sorry...you can get of me now..."

The teen did as she was told and immediately jumped off of him; she stood up and rummaged desperately through her kitchen draws, looking for a bandage that she could put around Jeff's wound, eventually locating a box of them; she didn't normally hurt herself around her house, so she had barely used bandages or plasters, but that was a good thing for many reasons; they looked brand new, as if she had just bought them. She pulled them out of the draw as Jeff followed her lead and stood up.

"Uh...let me patch you up..." She nervously muttered, gripping onto the box, her guilt shining through.

"I got it." The killer grabbed the bandage from Jessie's hand and began to walk off towards the kitchen door. "Seems like your body couldn't handle that yet. Sorry. I miscalculated. We'll have to go slower than that." He turned to face her. "Don't worry, I'll train you."

Jessie was in shock after what had just happened, feeling so desperate to hurt another person and all, but she couldn't let Jeff leave without at least trying to help him with his cut. After all, she was the one who had caused that injury in the first place. "Jeff, stay a minute and let me help you with that wound."

"Uh..." He looked towards the floor, going pink again, his hands in his pocket. "I kinda need to take care of this problem in my pants anyway..." Jessie couldn't take anymore sexually themed conversation or feelings; she felt as if she was about to explode from it all. She didn't know if it was the blood spilled all over the floor, the fact that6 it was late and she was tired, or the fact that she had just sat on Jeff's 'situation', but she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"A-Alright...uh...when will you come back?" She asked, trying but not succeeding to hide her blushing face; it wasn't as if she really wanted this deadly teen to come back into her house, but it didn't seem that he was going to leave her alone; plus, it wasn't as if she knew how to deal with her sudden urge to cause blood to come out of people, and Jeff seemed to know what he was doing. He was all she had to help her discover what was wrong with her.

"I'll be following you all day tomorrow. You need me, just say so and I'll come out of hiding."

"Wait, why are you gonna follow me?"

"I can't leave you alone considering you clearly wanna kill that John kid, but I can't exactly go out in the daylight. Someone could see me." Jessie jolted. She didn't know what he meant by her 'wanting to kill John'. "Just trust me. I'll see you around."

"Jeff!" The murderer stopped in his tracks and turned to face his new disciple; even though there was a huge amount of blood on the kitchen floor that Jessie would need to clean up later, she didn't take her eyes off of the teenager in front of her. "What are we...? I can tell that you're not a normal murderer…and you say that I'm l-like you...so...what are we...?"

His next words would stick with Jessie for the rest of her life.

It was the first phrase that Jeff had stated which really made Jessie think.

"That's easy...we're monsters..."


	8. Chapter 7: Continuing Normality

_**Hey, it's XxItaChanxX here :)**_

_**So...last chapter was...um...kinda naughty I guess. I just wanted to make a quick note on it because while editing it, I was like "Wow...this is kinda dirty..." and didn't know whether to upload it or not, but I did anyway :D As Pewdiepie would say "YOLO!"**_

_**Anywho, I just want to clarify that this wasn't originally supposed to be a story where the main protagonist get's together with Jeff, but somehow (and I really don't know how) it's really turning out that way :/ But, ah well, life goes on I guess. I originally just wanted to tell the story of a girl who descends into darkness like Jeff, but I guess I have a romantic heart or something O.O ew...that doesn't sound like me at all...**_

_**But I'm having fun writing these (as you can probably tell since the last two chapters where uploaded on the same day) and thank you all who are following the story and who are reviewing :) constructive criticism is always welcome in XxItaChanxX's world :D**_

_**Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read :)**_

_**~Ciao (^o^)/**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**Continuing Normality**

The morning light shone on Jessie from the kitchen window, a bright, vibrant sunlight that would've blinded her if she looked directly into it; she knew that she should've gone to sleep in her own bed, but after cleaning up the excess blood that Jeff left behind from his visit, she ended up drifting off into one of her dreamless sleeps on the hard, uncomfortable floor. As anyone could've guessed, her whole body was aching due to her slumber on the tiled floor and she was extremely tired because it took her a while, even after cleaning up Jeff's blood, to fall asleep; it was more difficult than she thought it would be. She had just spent too much time contemplating and ended up drifting away until her whole body was numb and she decided to close her eyes.

"My head hurts..." She mumbled to herself, a habit that she felt the need to grow out of, but never did, as she raised her body and looked up at the clock. It read 7:34am. "Shit!"

Anthony would be there to pick her up in eleven minutes and she wasn't even dressed yet- well, she was dressed, but in yesterdays school clothes; she jumped up and sprinted upstairs to get ready before her neighbour decided to come and get her.

~:~

"Seriously, what happened last night, Jess? You look awful." Sally asked as her, Jessie and Anthony walked towards their school gates.

"Wow, thanks..." Jessie yawned, still tired from falling asleep so late and her body still aching from sleeping on her kitchen floor, however, she knew that Sally was correct in her statement. Her hair was a mess from not having time to properly prepare for Anthony to pick her up that morning, she clearly had bags under her eyes and she kept yawning, demonstrating her exhaustion.

"Hold on." Sally stopped the group for a moment and took out a hair brush. "Let me fix this up a little bit?" She began to brush her friend's hair gently, fixing it and making it presentable.

"Sally, we'll be late!" Anthony moaned. "Do that later."

"No we won't! Besides, I'm not letting her walk around like that." Jessie felt happiness at her friend's words; Sally had always taken care of her in this way, just like Anthony always took care of her emotionally and protected her. She felt extremely lucky to have friends like them.

"Thanks..." She smiled at her friend, her friend grinning back at her. Anthony stood with his hands on his hips, clearly growing impatient at the girly moment going on in front of him. This was one of the disadvantages of being best friends with a couple of girls when he was a guy; they always concentrated too much on their looks, and plus, getting ready to go anywhere with those two was like waiting for paint to dry.

Tedious.

He decided to turn away and concentrate on something else, anything other than his friends acting girly and worrying about their hair and looks, not that he thought that Jessie needed to concentrate on that stuff; that was when he noticed something strange.

"There!" Sally pushed the brush back in her shoulder bag. "Now you just look tired as fuck, but your hair is awesome!"

Jessie giggled and softly felt her hair, trying not to ruin the good job that her friend had just done on it. "Thanks, Sal."

"Um...Jessie?" Anthony grabbed the attention of both of his friends and continued as he pointed in front of him, towards the school gates. "Isn't that John heading this way?"

Jessie's heart skipped a beat at the sound of John's name; he was the last person that she wanted to see right there and then. The flushed teen glanced around and saw that Anthony was right and that John was really heading over to the three school kids, seemingly happy. She couldn't talk to him; not after Jeff had convinced her that she wanted nothing more than to kill him in the most violent way possible. She didn't want to get the feeling again, not in public and especially not in front of Sally and Anthony. The safest thing for him would be to keep away from her for now, at least until Jessie figured out what was wrong with her.

"I have to go!" She yelled to her friends as she ran off towards the school, passing John, not even glancing at his face. He looked back for a moment until Jessie was out of sight and then walked in towards the school, slowly and slumping his back.

He had missed a chance to talk to her.

"What the hell was that?" Sally asked, scratching her head in confusion. "Hey, wasn't he staring at Jessie yesterday before she had her episode?"

"Maybe she likes him..."

Sally looked up at her four-eyed friend blankly; his voice had suddenly become dulled and depressed, as if he had just received some bad news. Sally instantly knew what was wrong with him. The gamer girl patted the boy on the back, causing him to move forwards slightly.

"I told you ages ago that if you didn't confess to Jess, she'd get taken away by somebody else...do you believe me now?" Anthony suddenly began to walk into the school, trying to ignore what his school mate had said to him, just like he had when she originally said it.

"Come on, we'll be late..."

Sally just crossed her arms and whispered "That dumb bastard..." before running after him, calling his name and asking for him to slow down.

Behind a tree, Jeff stood, his hood up and arms crossed. Incognito.

"Now that's an interesting development..."

~:~

"So, you guys wanna get together for a study session soon?" Sally asked as her and her two best friends looked through their History text books in class; the brunette had her head leaned on the table for exhaustion and to show how much she wanted to get away from the prison that she was locked into, however, all that was going through her mind was school.

"Sure, when?" Anthony asked. "Keeping in mind that the exam's in two months."

"I dunno." Sally sighed, wondering when she was free. "When's good for you, Jessie?"

Jessie didn't respond. Her mind was all over the place and school was the last thing on her mind; she was leaned forward, resting her face on her hand, her elbow on the table, staring blankly at the wall. She didn't even know what she was thinking about anymore, since her thoughts were transitioning from one thought or image to the other; there was too much going on to keep track of what was going through her mind.

She had met Jeff the Killer. She had cut Jeff the Killer, as he requested. She had escaped being killed by Jeff the Killer. She had been told that she was a being like Jeff the Killer.

Jeff the Killer.

That was the one person Jessie never thought that she would meet in her lifetime; she prayed that she would never feel the end of his blade against her skin, which she hadn't, but she had actually seen him and spoken to him.

She had met Jeff the Killer.

"Jessie?"

She jolted. "Huh?"

Anthony and Sally glanced at each other with concern and then turned back to their clearly troubled friend. Sally was the first one to speak.

"Jess, are you okay? Do you need to go to the Medical Room again?"

It was then that Jessie realised that acting normal and dealing with everything that was happening to her recently, meeting Jeff, feeling blood lust and being told that she would one day be a serial killer and needed training to do so, was becoming too much for her to handle. Ordinarily, she had no problem acting normal if something bad had happened to her, but nothing this devastating had ever occurred in her life; she didn't know how to deal with all of it.

Maybe going and resting in the Medical Room was the best thing for her.

"Yeah..." She stood up and picked her bag up from the ground. "I'm still not feeling good. I'm gonna go and tell the teacher..." Slowly, she wondered towards the teacher to receive an answer as to whether she was allowed to leave or not.

Sally instantly looked at Anthony, straight faced. Before she could even say anything, he stated "I don't know why you're looking at me. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"And that's why you're pissed off, right? I bet you expected her to tell you if something was wrong, right?" The two sat in silence, waiting to wave to their friend when she left the room, but feeling a tense aura in the atmosphere around them both.

"Thanks, sir." The killer researcher was about to leave the classroom happily and just enjoy her break from the stress of school, when in the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of John, who was staring at her once again.

_**B-Dump!**_

There it was again. The blood lust was taking over once more. Her heart skipped a beat as she began to tremble; she had the vision of herself sprinting over to John and pushing him off of his seat and onto the floor so that she could strangle him. Reality was sinking away gradually and if she stayed stood there, she was afraid that she might actually do what was going through her mind. She had to get out of there.

She swiftly made her way out, not even waving goodbye to her friends and closed the door behind her.

"I...I...need to talk to Jeff...soon..."

~:~

Lunch was here and Jessie was in a deserted area, full of trees and bushes, hiding her from the other students and teachers around her; she had spent all morning in the Medical Room, catching up on sleep that she had desperately needed and resting her aching muscles, but also thinking about what she wanted to know from Jeff. She stood firmly and took a deep breath, preparing for another encounter with the serial killer.

"I...I want to speak with you, Jeff..."

**BANG**

Jeff feel out of the tree above Jessie on his feet, spinning a few times as he prepared to land, startling her and causing her to press herself against the wall.

"You called?" He asked smugly. For a brief moment, Jessie forgot what she was going to ask him and was just amazed at Jeff's athletic abilities.

"How the hell did you do that?" She questioned while pointing at the top of the tree, where Jeff had appeared from.

"When you become a serial killer, you learn to be mobile and athletic." He chuckled. "But, I know that's not why you wanted to see me. What's up...?"

She remembered.

"John..."

"What about him...?"

"I...I can't be around him..." Jessie glanced down towards the floor, despising the fact that she had to ask this of Jeff. "Do you think...you could...help me not want to kill him...?"

Jeff crossed his arms and huffed, feeling that he shouldn't need to repeat himself, but did anyway. "It doesn't work like that, Jessie. It'll go on until you actually do kill him."

Jessie didn't like that answer. "But, I felt that about _you_! I didn't kill you!"

"I told you, I'm a special case. If we could kill each other, you'd be dead by now."

The two stood there, face to face, but in completely different worlds; Jessie didn't know what to do about her blood lust and Jeff was more worried about how he was going to go about raising this girl as a killer when she was so against the idea.

"_Maybe I should have her talk to BEN. He's the only one that can know I'm here. If Slendy finds out where I am, I'm so fucked."_ He thought to himself as Jessie stood silently, staring into space. He had no idea why humans had to feel remorse and guilt, when not feeling those two things was so easy to him.

"Tell you what..." He grabbed Jessie's attention. "You can talk to one of my friends today. I'll stop by yours tonight and you can hear about all of this from someone else. It might make things more clear for you."

That actually didn't sound like a bad idea to Jessie. She was just curious about what kind of friends Jeff had, and it didn't seem as if Jeff was going to be any help to her.

"Uh...sure..."

"But..." he stepped forward, standing right in front of Jessie; the killer put his finger up and pointed at her. "The thing with John, you have to learn to just live with it since you don't wanna kill him. I can't help you there. Do whatever you have to, but solve this one by yourself."

Jessie blushed at the limited space between Jeff and her; the memory of her and Jeff last night flew back into her head. She remembered the feeling of Jeff's...little problem poking into her crotch and how strange it felt. Jessie hadn't had much experience with boys, so that was extremely overwhelming to her. Her large, brown eyes stared up at his; she had only just noticed how easy it was to get lost in them at that moment.

The murderer noticed Jessie's reddening face and her wide eyes looking into his and, in return, went pink and remembered what had happened the night before as well; he wasn't used to losing control over his body like that, and Jessie was an extremely innocent and adorable girl, which Jeff couldn't help but love. The feeling of the bandaged cut, which was hidden under his hoodie sleeve, being made was coming back to him. The feeling of the blade slicing through his skin while, the same time, Jessie was on top of him, her crotch rubbing against his with every movement she made a move, made him completely flush.

"Um..." Jessie broke the awkward silence. "How's your cut...?"

Jeff was tongue-tied. Tongue-tied for the first time ever. The words he wanted to say wouldn't come out at all; all he could do was stare into this girls eyes. She did the same, but also waited for a response.

"Uh...Jeff...?"

The feeling was coming back for Jeff; he wanted to pin Jessie to the wall by her neck and strangle her so badly it was criminal, however, he had learnt over the years to control his urges, so he didn't do anything about it. He didn't want to do it in public, especially since they were on her school grounds, but somehow, that made it all the more exciting.

"JESSIE!"

The two jolted and looked towards the left.

"That's John!" Jessie whispered loudly. Jeff instantly pushed himself away from Jessie and began to climb the tree that he came from while yelling "You deal with it. I'll meet you at yours later, I need to make a call!"

"Jeff!" But he was gone.

Jessie's heart was going out of control; she placed her hand on her chest and stood as still as a statue, confused and worried. She had no idea how she got herself involved in such a predicament, but she had to deal with it now. She was too far in to just duck out, and she didn't think that Jeff would just let her walk away from this all so easily.

"Jeff..."

"Jessie..." John appeared through the shrubbery, looking like he had just ran a marathon, covered in sweat and red in the face, panting like crazy. "I've been...looking all over for you..."

"John...why...?" The feeling wasn't coming back. So far, so good.

"I...wanted to talk to you..."


	9. Chapter 8: Plans

**Finally, Jessie can meet BEN in the next chapter! F**k yeah!**

**This chapter's slightly shorter because the next one might be a hell of a lot longer, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Plans**

Jessie and John stood in front of each other in their private area, cut off from the rest of the world, Jeff having just left Jessie by herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk to John; she didn't even know him well and yet, he was unintentionally terrorising her, even if the terrorising was caused by her own mind and sick imagination.

"Talk to me about what?" She asked, acting cautious.

John glanced down, towards the grass beneath the two, not sure where to start with his conversation; there were many things that he wanted to know.

"Well...I guess I wanna know why you've been avoiding me for a start..."

Jessie froze and her whole body became tense. She had no idea how to answer that; of course, she couldn't tell him the real reason; he'd think she was a psychopath or just plain insane. Luckily, Jessie was great at thinking on the spot due to her constantly having to hide her emotions from others and therefore, quickly contemplated an excuse, also remembering that he had asked her out the day before.

"I haven't got an answer for you yet." She stated, not flinching.

Honestly, going on a date with John didn't seem too appealing to her anyway; Jessie didn't want to sound pretentious or anything, but John was way too "normal" for her. Jessie had spent her life being a gamer, Otaku and murderer researcher long enough to know that "normal" guys found you strange if you did any of those things; she had never been an ordinary girl, so guys often stayed away from her. In addition to that, John would probably spend the whole date talking about "normal" things like music, celebrities or TV shows that Jessie had probably never seen before like X-Factor or Big Brother. Not the most appealing night of her life.

John reacted quickly to her statement; he suddenly became down which showed when he glared towards the floor again and placed his hand, which was now a fist, in front of his face. "I see...how long do you think you'll take with an answer...?"

"I don't know..."

John wasn't going to give up so easily. He remembered yesterday when Jessie became breathless when he grew closer to her and thought that was the best plan of action to convince her. He stepped forwards, instantly causing Jessie to fall back against the wall; she wasn't going to get any closer to him in case she ended up freaking out and fainting, or even worse, hurting him. The pursuer realised at once.

"What?" He asked. "Do you not want me near you or something?"

"It's not that!" Jessie exclaimed. "I just...uh..." It was no use. She couldn't think. Her ability to think on her feet was crumbling due to the situation she was in.

John took another step forward until he was right in front of her, his face inches away from hers and his hand against the wall, blocking her from moving from her position. She became red from the dominance that John suddenly had over her and his assertiveness; she didn't like it. He then softly mumbled "Then what is it...?"

For the first time, a boy was trying hard to go out with Jessie and she was extremely flustered; she had never thought of John in that way, but it was still sort of nice to see how hard he was trying. She felt like a girl in a shojo manga. Although, all this sudden contact with boys was too much for her.

"Uh...I..."

"Do you like me?" He interrupted, his face strangely serious.

"I...don't really know you...so...I don't know..."

Instantly, John smiled and responded with "Well, then how about we go on the date to get to know each other?"

Jessie couldn't help but admire John's amazing ability to never give up; if she was him, she would've quit this mission to date her long ago. She could tell that he wasn't going to stop perusing her, so she had to give in at some point.

She had to.

"...Okay..."

A large grin appeared on John's face as he released his hold on the wall and joyfully said "Awesome! I'll give you details tomorrow!" as he ran off.

As soon as he was gone, Jessie fell to the ground, still leaning on the wall, fully confused and regretful. She didn't want to date _anyone _at that point; with everything that was happening around her, boys were the least of her concerns.

"At least I didn't get that weird feeling just then...thank God. Considering what happened with Jeff yesterday...I might've actually hurt him..."

"_You can talk to one of my friends today."_

"I wonder what kind of friends Jeff has..."

~:~

"So, what do you think?" Jeff was once again, on the phone; this time he was wondering around the city, his hood up and face well hidden behind his long bangs.

"_Sure, just go on Cleverbot later and let me talk to this Jessie girl. I'm sure that she'll listen."_ BEN replied with.

"Why can't I just call you? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"_Cleverbot's more fun." _BEN chuckled. _"She's be so freaked out. Sounds like she's pretty cute, so I wanna see her surprised."_

"Yeah. She's pretty cute..." For a brief moment, both Jeff and BEN were silent; Jeff couldn't believe that he just said that. Since when did he openly admit that Jessie was cute? Since when did he openly admit that _any _girl was cute?

"_She must be cute if she could give you a hard on like that." _Jeff became red.

"HEY! Shut it! She cut me while practically straddling me! What else could I do?!"

"_You should've fucked her or something." _Jeff's heart skipped a beat at the statement and questions ran through his head.

Why didn't he fuck her? Why did he purposely resist doing anything to her, sexual or pain-inflicting? Normally, he wouldn't care and just did whatever he wanted to. Was it because she's like him? Or is it because...he actually gives a shit about what she wants...? Did he...really care about her...?

"_Dude?"_

"I'm still here..." He mumbled. "Hey, BEN?"

"_Yeah."_

"Do you really think she's like us?"

"_She has to be. More specifically, she's like YOU. Why?"_

"No reason..."

That was the moment when Jeff had a thought that would stick with him for a long time and puzzle him until the end of time.

"_I don't want her to be like me..."_


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting BEN

**Man, this chapter is long (-_-;) I was supposed to add so much more to this one, but it became way too long so I had to save some things for the next chapter instead.**

**This story looks like it's gonna be running for a while too; when I first planned it, i knew it was gonna be long, but not this long :/ but hey, more character development can happened this way I guess. **

**Anyway, Jessie meets BEN! Yay! \(^o^)/ Other then Jeff, BEN is my favorite CreepyPasta :3 so scary and his story gave me chills, so I had to add him in here. Had to. More Creepypasta's will find their way in here somehow, but BEN goes first! Yeah!**

**Anywho, enjoy the chapter, guys**

**~Ciao :D **

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**Meeting BEN**

"_**...The victims now all seem to be in the city of Oxford, around the Cowley area. For three days, Jeff the Killer has been terrorising the citizens of Oxfordshire and leaving his victims to die on the streets, exactly like he was doing in America. Speaking of which, all of his killings in the US have stopped completely, confirming that this isn't just a Jeff the Killer copycat, but the real thing. Police say..."**_

Jessie was on her couch, still in her uniform watching TV for the first time since she had met Jeff; she had missed a huge amount news, most of which was about her new, murderous friend. After meeting her at her house, he must've gone and found new victims the night before. This fact slightly scared Jessie because she had no idea; Jeff had seemed so nonchalant when she saw him earlier that day, but death was nothing to Jeff except a way to release himself. Maybe that's what he meant when he said that he needed to take care of that...problem in his plants?

Even with all of her killer research, nothing could've prepared her for meeting Jeff. He was unlike any guy she'd ever known. She knew everything she could possibly know about his past and out of all of the murderers that she knew about, he was most defiantly the one that she felt the most sympathy for. He was so young when he began killing and now he was only slightly older then her. What made his story even worse was that his first proper victims were his parents and brother. All of those years of torment and self-hatred fir that...she knew what it was like to grow up without your parents around. She'd had a whole teenage hood without them around her, but at least they were alive. She also hadn't had any siblings, so she had no idea what it was like losing one, better yet, losing one because of something _she _had done.

"I wonder...why is Jeff here...in England?"

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Jessie jumped as she heard someone knocking at her back door; the door was glass, so she could see immediately who it was. Jeff stood waving and grinning at her in the darkness of outside.

Jessie quickly looked at the clock, which read 10:15pm and then back to Jeff.

"_I guess he doesn't like travelling around in the day...good thing too, what with the police all looking for him..."_

She wondered towards the door and let the pale teen in.

"Hey." He said cheerfully. Jessie glared at him without realising it.

"I know that you can sneak in here, you've done it before, so why use the backdoor?" She asked as he perched himself on the couch.

"I was trying to be polite...would you rather that I sneak in?"

"No. Just wondering. Thanks for trying to be polite..." Jessie smiled slightly; Jeff was glad that he made her smile for once instead of making her feel awkward or confused.

"Don't worry about it. So, you ready to talk to my friend?"

Jessie stopped smiling and became serious now; she could finally learn more about why she kept feeling bloodlust. She nodded.

"Good. Do you have a laptop?"

"Uh...yeah. Why?"

"Can you go and get it. It's how we're gonna talk to him."

"Um...sure." Jessie ran upstairs and went to get her laptop thinking that they must be about to Skype the mystery person.

Jeff leaned his head back.

"Let's hope she listens to BEN..."

~:~

"Cleverbot...?"

Jeff had the laptop on his lap with the famous webpage, Cleverbot open, Jessie sat next to him on the couch, confused and not clear about Jeff's methods.

"Trust me." He said. "This is the way he wanted to talk to us."

Jessie had absolutely no idea how they would talk to one of his friends through something like Cleverbot; this website was designed for people to have a semi-intelligent conversation with a computer, not to communicate with other people. What the hell was Jeff thinking?

"I don't really understand..." She muttered.

"Type something." He placed the laptop on her lap and sat there, waiting for her to start typing. Jessie had used Cleverbot before, so she just did what Jeff said and typed what she would normally type if she wanted to use this webpage.

"_Hello."_

It only took a few seconds for the Cleverbot to reply and what it typed was extremely unsettling for Jessie to see.

"_**So, you're this Jessie Walker that I've heard so much about...?"**_

The teen's mouth dropped, but no words could escape her mouth; Jeff chuckled at her expression.

"You look like a goldfish!" He laughed out.

"H...How is...What?!"

"Type something else." Jessie quickly did what Jeff said once again; now she was intrigued.

"_You know who I am?"_

She eagerly waited for a reply.

"_**Of course. Jeff's told me all about you. I'm BEN."**_

"So...BEN's Cleverbot?" Jessie turned and asked Jeff; he shuffled closer to her on the couch.

"Not exactly. He can transport through computers and pretty much the whole internet; he just prefers to talk to people through Cleverbot. He's my best friend from back home."

"_**How sweet Jeff..."**_

Jessie was astonished yet again.

"Oh," Jeff began. "Yeah, you don't even need to type when talking to him. He can hear us perfectly and just replies."

Jeff prepared for Jessie's reaction; he expected for her to be creeped out or scared, like most of the people who talked to BEN this way were, however...

"Awesome! So cool!" Her face screamed excitement, surprising Jeff. "So, BEN, what's it like travelling around the internet?!"

"_**Pretty cool. Maybe one day, you can come in here and see for yourself."**_

"Seriously? That would be great!"

This was the most excited Jeff had ever seen Jessie; it was sort of peeving him that BEN was the one making her laugh and smile like that and not him. She had only known BEN for a few minutes and yet, she had laughed more with BEN in those few minutes then she had with Jeff in the few days that she had known him.

"_**But be careful here, there are a lot of pervs out here who would love to take a cute girl like you away...including me. ;)"**_

"Cute...?" Jessie blushed and Jeff snapped.

"BEN! I asked you to do this to give her information, not to flirt with her!"

"_**Sorry, dude. My bad (^_^)"**_

Jessie glanced at Jeff puzzled; he had seemed very angry just then and she didn't know why. He wanted them to get along and they were. What was the problem?

"_**Anyway, Jessie, Jeff says that you don't really understand the situation, right?"**_

"Uh...yeah. Do you know why I started having those...thoughts as soon as I met Jeff...? And how to stop it...?"

"_**Jeff's probably already told you this, but you can't stop it. He wasn't lying if he said that."**_

"...Figured..." She mumbled to herself.

"_**Also, those thoughts and your new attitude towards inflicting pain onto others has always been there, meeting Jeff must've just triggered it and caused it to suddenly awaken."**_

"That's what Jeff said too, but I don't understand why. How had it always been with me?"

"_**You research murderers and killers, right? Did you really think that was just an unusual habit? There was a reason that you did that. The second Jeff told me that, I knew that you were one of us..."**_

"Wait! You mean that I researched murderers because...because I...?"

"_**Yep. You liked hearing about the pain and death being inflicted on others and you admired the murderers who committed all those crimes, including Jeff."**_

Jessie froze.

Had she always been this sick in the head?

She knew that studying death was a little strange, but she never thought that it was because of something as sick as that. She just stared at the screen of the laptop, tears forming in her eyes from self-hatred and pity. Jeff clocked it straight away and so did BEN.

"I...like hearing about...those poor people...dying...being raped...being tortured...? What's wrong...with me...?" A tear fell onto the laptop keyboard.

"_**Jeff, I'll leave this to you."**_

"Yeah..."

"_**Jessie, if you ever need me, just come on Cleverbot and we can talk, okay?"**_

All the weeping girl could do was nod; BEN understood and logged off of Cleverbot, leaving Jeff to deal with a crying Jessie.

Jeff reached his pale hand out and patted Jessie's head; she turned and looked at him, tears falling down her cheek. He began to rub her head, causing Jessie to feel a surprising amount of comfort.

"Jeff..." She almost whispered. "Am I...really...a...a...monster...?"

It was then that Jeff knew.

She wasn't like him or BEN or Slenderman or any of his friends from back home at all.

She didn't _want_ to be the way she was.

More tears fell down Jessie's face and she began to try and wipe her tears away, but ended up burying her head in her hands, placing the laptop on the floor. Her moans and cries were slightly disturbing to Jeff. He ordinarily loved hearing girls crying and even guys sometimes, as long as it was out of sorrow, anger or fear, but Jessie's cries were painful to hear.

He couldn't take it.

Jeff grabbed Jessie and held her in his arms; Jessie opened her eyes and stared blankly at the wall behind Jeff.

"_I won't leave you alone...not until you're comfortable with who you are..." _He thought to himself; he could never say anything that cheesy to her, but just by how hard he was holding her, she could tell what he meant by the embrace. Her eyes slowly closed as one more tears fell and landed on Jeff's shoulder.

"_I'll soon be like Jeff...a killer...good thing he's here...to help me..." _

She buried her face into his chest and cried slightly harder, causing Jeff to blush from the face to chest contact, but controlled himself for the sake of the serious situation.

"_Thank...you...Jeff..."_


	11. Chapter 10: Bonding of Murderers

**(-/-) ...I apologize in advance...**

**This chapter is a tad bit...um...**

**...just read it and don't hate me...**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

**Bonding of Murderers**

The crying had stopped and Jessie had calmed down, while leaning on Jeff's broad shoulders; they had both been sitting in silence taking in the previous events. Jessie now believed that there was nothing she could do about her imagination and the never-ending need to kill and was extremely numb to the idea by this point; Jeff didn't know what to do. He'd never had to comfort a crying girl before and he didn't understand the concept of not wanting to kill people anymore. Normal people were a mystery to him.

In short, he was in a sticky situation.

"You...uh, feeling better...?" He asked in a nervous sounding voice; he needed to break the awkward silence somehow.

"Yeah..." She mumbled softly, snuggling up to Jeff even more. This was something else that Jeff wasn't used to. He had never been so close to a girl before, well, he'd never been this close to a girl before when the girl was consensual to it. He couldn't control his heartbeat anymore; it was going crazy; Jessie just looked like a cute, little kitten to him now. An innocent kitten that could be easily corrupted...easily harmed...really easily...

"Jeff?" Jeff snapped out of it and noticed that Jessie had actually spoken to him.

"Y-Yeah!" He replied clumsily, going red from his thoughts.

"Today...I agreed to go on a date with John."

Jeff's heart sank.

"Date?"

"Yeah...he wouldn't leave me alone otherwise. I figured it was better to get it over with, you know...?" This actually made sense to Jeff, but then a thought popped into his head.

"What if you get the feeling while you're with him? You might be able to control it if you're alone."

"I'll be able to...trust me."

Jeff had no choice; he didn't have any dictation over what Jessie did and he had right to tell her what t do, especially in the state she was in, since she was only down because of him. He just had to trust her and let her go.

"If you feel like you can control yourself, I have no problem with it...Go and have fun." He felt relief from this conversation; Jessie clearly didn't like this John guy, which for some reason, made Jeff feel happy.

"Hey, Jeff?"

"Yeah..."

"When you first killed...what were you feeling?" Jeff was surprised at her question; no one had ever asked him about that day before. It was so long ago, but it was the most memorable day of Jeff's life; it was the day that he became an outcast from society and cut the chains of normality, turning him into a vicious killer. Jessie had been wondering this ever since she stumbled upon a webpage about Jeff and his past; she had always wanted to know how Jeff felt on that day.

"I felt betrayed." He began; Jessie sat up and the two stared at each other, completely straight faced. "You probably already know this, but my mom lied to me that day. She had told me that I was beautiful when I did this." He placed his slender fingers gently on the knife marks on his face. "But she lied. She wanted my dad to shoot me. Kill me. Just because I was different. She didn't find me beautiful...neither did my dad...or Liu."

"Is that why you killed them?" Jessie asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes...I saw Liu's face when I took the bandages off at the hospital...when I revealed my burnt skin. He was disgusted. I loved my new look, but he hated it; he was so scared of me that day. I'll never forget his face just before I killed him...he didn't see me as a brother anymore, but as a monster..."

"_That's easy...we're monsters..."_

Jessie instantly remembered when Jeff had told her that; what Jeff had just told her made the statement have more meaning. He figured out on the day that he first killed that he was a monster. That was why he told Jessie ahead of time what she was, because he knew how horrible it was to find out through the look of your victims. He was helping her.

"Jeff..." She placed her hand on his that was caressing his permanent wounds. Jeff instantly went pink and jolted, but not enough to make Jessie let go of him. She was looking at what she was going to become, but maybe, if her and Jeff stayed together, they wouldn't feel so...alone. They could stay together.

"D-Don't worry, Jessie. I'm alright! Honestly!" He wanted her to let go of him; her touch was making him nervous and he didn't like it. He had never felt like that before and he hated it, being the nervous one.

"Jeff..." Her large, brown eyes stared up at him, causing her to look even more like a kitten.

"_Oh my God..." _Jeff thought. _"She's...so...fucking...CUTE!"_

_**B-Dump!**_

He was getting it. The feeling.

But this time, it wasn't the same as before; he didn't want to kill her like he normally did. There was something different. It was almost as if he wanted to...devour her. Trap her so that she could only be with him. Keep her locked up in a small cell so that he had her all to himself. He couldn't help himself.

He suddenly pushed her down onto the floor, knocking her laptop to the right; Jeff laid on top of her as he held her wrists down so she couldn't release herself.

"J-Jeff?!" Jessie was now as red as Jeff; looking up at him, he looked like he was greatly holding something in. Like he was strongly resisting something. He gripped her wrists tighter and began to tremble. He really needed to hold back.

"Jeff...?"

He leaned forwards and placed his head on Jessie's chest, right next to her heart, listening to it beat faster and faster, the closer Jeff became; while leaning forwards, he rubbed his crotch against Jessie's accidently, just like the night before when Jessie had her episode, except this time, Jeff was on top and Jessie was fully conscious.

"Ah!" Jessie let out an embarrassing noise. As soon as she realised that she had, she closed her eyes, trying to hide herself in some way, knowing full well that she was still visible to Jeff, but having her eyes closed gave her comfort.

Jeff instantly reacted to this noise; Jessie felt, yet again, something rise up from Jeff's trousers. This was unusual for Jeff; he was used to only being able to become aroused from sadistic acts. This was strange.

He released himself from Jessie's chest and looked down at her, beginning to breath heavily.

"Jessie..."

Jessie's heart skipped a beat; Jeff had sounded so desperate when he practically whispered her name. For some reason, it excited her.

Jeff moved forward, rubbing his danger zone against Jessie's; Jessie squirmed under him, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"Jeff-! Ah-!"

He kept going, rubbing back and forth, going faster and faster; his body on top of Jessie's which felt hot and strong. She had never had a boy on top of her like this; she had never let a boy touch her like this, but with Jeff, she felt safe. Secure. And turned on.

The pace of Jeff's grinding increased and so did Jeff's and Jessie's breath and heart races; the intensity was incredible and Jessie couldn't take it.

"Jeff! I can't-! Ah!"

"Jessie...Ah!"

A shiver ran up both of their spins and a warm feeling ran through from their stomachs down to their private areas; they both knew it was over. They both laid there, Jeff still leaning on top of Jessie, both of them panting, twiching and trembling.

This was a first for both of them. Jessie had never gotten that close to a guy before and Jeff had never done something that intimate and meaningful with anyone before.

Jeff glanced down to the exhausted Jessie, her face red and tears in her eyes from "finishing" for the first time in her life; it was all so overwhelming. He had an unstoppable desire to press his lips against hers.

Jeff leaned forward, getting closer and closer to her mouth when-

***Beep* *Beep***

"My phone!" Jessie squirmed away from Jeff, who had loosened his grip on her long ago and grabbed her phone from the couch's arm. "Anthony..."

She had received a text from her best friend that said:

"_Watch Pewdie's new video :D It might cheer you up"_

"Pewds updated!" Jessie exclaimed, then she suddenly realising what had just happened. Her fist sexual experience.

"Pewds?" Jeff asked; Jessie slowly turned around, blushing like crazy and noticing that Jeff was doing the same thing. She decided that the best way to move on with this was to ignore what just happened for now.

"Uh...yeah. He's a Youtuber!" She responded with as she grabbed her laptop and placed it on her lap.

"What's a Youtuber?" Jeff asked. He had been deprived of the internet for a long time; he couldn't use BEN's laptop because BEN spent so much time inside the computer that Jeff didn't feel right using it. This surprised Jessie; she spent a huge amount of her life on her laptop, she couldn't imagine life without it.

"Uh...he plays games and records it. It's pretty funny."

Jeff stared at Jessie blankly; he didn't understand the entertainment one could get from simply watching someone play video games. Jessie instantly noticed.

"Wanna watch it with me?" She asked sweetly.

Jeff couldn't show it, but the fact that Jessie still wanted to spend time with him, after everything and what he just did to her.

But one question ran through his mind...why did he do that to her?

"Sure..."


	12. Chapter 11: Blooming Romance?

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Blooming Romance with the Killer?**

Jessie was in a daze.

After hers and Jeff's little 'incident' the night before, they spent a couple of hours watching Pewdiepie videos while Jessie introduced him to the funniness of the Swedish Gamer and all of his most popular and most viewed videos; it was the first time she had seen Jeff really laugh at anything. It was kind of nice to be able to spend that much time with someone, doing something that they both liked like that; she enjoyed spending time with Anthony and all, but with Jeff, it was different. It was more...fulfilling.

Then there was the 'incident'. She had no idea what came over Jeff, but he completely lost control; Jessie had never felt like that before, but all she knew was that she, as much as she hated to admit, enjoyed it. Even if Jeff was a killer, he comforted her when she needed him and let her cry on his shoulder until she stopped. That was also the first time that she had ever let anyone comfort her about anything, but it was just natural with Jeff. She felt as though she was becoming closer to him as the days went by; she even got to hear what he had felt on the day he killed for the first time from his own lips.

Lips...he was about to...kiss her last night...

"Jessie?"

The dazed girl jolted and looked up to see Sally and two other girls sat in front of her in their school cafeteria; one of the girls was part African, with long braids tied up in a high ponytail and one was a cute, oriental girl with short, dark hair. She had completely forgotten that she was in school; her thoughts really took over.

"Sorry. I'm just tired." She smiled one of her fake-smiles, hoping that her friends would quickly drop it.

"Dude, Lavinne and Ann here finally watched Pewdiepie and liked him." Sally moaned. "Come on, be more excited!"

"Yeah!" Said the girl with the braids. "Ann was laughing more than me though."

"Lavinne, you were pissing yourself, don't even lie." Sally mocked her friend and they began to playfully fight, while Ann sat there calmly, just drinking from a juice box.

Jessie had missed this. She hadn't spent time with her girlfriends in a while since Sally and her were in different classes than Lavinne and Ann; they were all in the same ones with Anthony last year, but since in Year 12 you can chose what subjects to study, Sally and Jessie seemed to have more similar choices than the other two, so they ended up separated from each other. She needed to stop spacing out and just enjoy her time with her friends for as long as she could.

"Did you see his new one with Ken? The Farmer Simulator?" She asked she others.

"Nah, we didn't get time. Was it funny?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." Jessie chuckled in remembrance of watching it with Jeff and him being really confused as to whether Ken and Pewdie were a couple, due to all their homo-erotic jokes towards each other. "They once again prove that they would be a perfect couple in it. I think fangirl's everywhere had multiple nosebleeds. "

Ann and Sally both laughed, both being yaoi fangirl's who would ship Ken and Pewdie easily; Lavinne laughed, but knew what her friends were thinking about and not being too amused by it. Not being a yaoi fangirl and having all three of her best friends be yaoi fangirl's was difficult.

Sally sighed. "If only they would hook up...both of them are hot. Why can't they see that they need each other?"

Jessie nodded in agreement. "Hell yeah, they are! And probably because they're both ditsy."

"Imagine all of the things I could do to those guys if I met them..." Sally sighed again and gazed into the distance.

Ann laughed. "You know Pewdie has a girlfriend, right?"

"I can dream, can't I?" The whole table burst into laughter.

Jessie was used to having conversations about guys, yaoi, manga, anime and gaming with her friends, but mainly about guys; however, all of them being virgins meant that they had no real idea what they were talking about half of the time. Although, now, Jessie had a little inkling, due to yesterdays events.

"_Jessie..." _

"_Jeff-! Ah-!"_

"_Jeff! I can't-! Ah!"_

"_Jessie...Ah!"_

Crimson covered her face and she stopped laughing; she could still feel Jeff rubbing against her crotch and she could still hear his heavy breathing. It was so intense. She wondered whether she should tell her friends or not; she could never tell them that she had an experience like that with the infamous Jeff the Killer, but she made a promise with them that if she ever had a sexual experience, not matter how small, she would tell them. However, before she could even think of saying anything, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Jessie?"

Jessie snapped out of it and rotated her chair to see John, standing with his hands in his pockets, smiling at her.

"Can I borrow you a second?" He asked politely, edging his head towards the doors of the cafeteria. She quickly looked back to her friends, who looked confused, except for Sally who looked annoyed for reasons unknown to Jessie and then turned back.

"Uh...sure." She got up and turned back to her friends. "Be back in a minute." Then, hesitantly, she walked off with John.

"Uh...why did John wanna talk to Jessie?" Lavinne asked Sally, who clearly had no interest in discussing the matter.

"Are they going out?" Ann and Lavinne pushed themselves closer to Sally, expecting an answer; Sally took a sip of her coke can and sighed. "I though that Anthony liked her..."

"He does..." Sally muttered. "And this is killing him..." The other two looked at each other with concern and then back to Sally. "But...if he refuses to tell her how he feels, then there's nothing we can do."

_"I've just got a bad feeling about that John guy..."_ Sally drank more of her coke and turned towards a window. _"...and Jessie's such an idiot with guys...damn it..."_

~:~

John and Jessie walked down the corridor beside one another, passing many of John's friends, who all smiled and winked at him as they walked. Jessie didn't like this since it made her feel uncomfortable to walk with him, but endured it; they reached a part of the corridor where the beginning of a staircase stood and that had less people. Jessie leaned on the wall and John stood next to her, upright.

"So, I was thinking about our date." Jessie was already frustrated with this conversation; she didn't really want to think about this date, but he kept bringing it up. "And I was thinking we could go and see a movie and then eat at Nandos."

Jessie's face lit up. "Nandos? The Spanish, chicken place in the city centre?! That's my favourite restaurant!"

"I know. You told me that a year ago when we had to work together to do that ICT project, remember?" She honestly hadn't remembered that at all until he had just reminded her; that was just another ICT lesson to her and she was just politely trying to make conversation. It was insignificant to her. But, he remembered?

"Oh, uh...yeah, I remember." She looked away from him. "What movie are we gonna see?"

"I was thinking about seeing Run Away from Z-Day."

"A zombie movie? Awesome!" This date was suddenly sounding a lot better then she thought it would sound.

"Yeah, I remember hearing you and Anthony talking about loving zombie movies and so, I thought you'd wanna see the newest one."

"You...You really remembered me saying that?"

"Well, yeah." Jessie couldn't believe that he cared that much about whether she had fun on this date or not; suddenly, she realised just how much John must've liked her. And he must've liked her for a while before asking her out if he remembered what she said over a year ago.

"Sounds good..." She smiled at him for the first time since she first got the feeling around him; her first genuine smile since then. His heart skipped a beat at the smile.

"Uh...good! Is it alright if we go straight after school on Friday?"

"Sure." Now, Jessie was actually excited about this date; she got to eat at her favourite restaurant and watch a zombie movie that she hadn't seen yet. It was a win-win. However, John was more excited about just spending time with Jessie; this will be the first time they ever spent time out of school together.

"Good, I'll meet you at the gates then." He turned to walk off. "See you then."

Jessie waved and smiled. "Okay."

~:~

Jessie sighed and dropped on her bed.

"I can't believe I have an actual date on Friday...That'll be my first date."

It was only 4:00pm, so Jessie knew that she would have to wait a while before Jeff arrive at hers; he hadn't said that he was coming over, but she got the feeling that he was, after he killed his newest victim that was. It was terrible that Jessie knew about Jeff's horrid habit and didn't tell anyone about it, but she didn't have it in her to tell anyone. Besides, she was turning into a killer too, so what was the point?

"I wonder if he wants to watch more Pewdiepie. Maybe I should cook for him, although, I'm not sure if he even eats. I've never seen him eat, but he must do, right? He's only human. Maybe we could play some video games or I could show him more Youtuber's channels like Cry's or Ken's." Jessie smiled. "I can't wait..."

Wait.

"I can't wait...? Huh?!"

Jessie sat up and analysed what she just said; Jeff had been a murderer who would've made her one of his victims if it wasn't for the fact that him meeting her sparked the killer in her to awaken and she 'couldn't wait' to see him? What the hell was wrong with her?

"I can't wait...to see Jeff...?"

Now that she mentioned it, she had been thinking of Jeff non-stop since she had met him; even after John and her had discussed their date, she could only think of Jeff. Especially what happened between them the night before. His face was so serious when he was grinding against her; he almost looked cool to her.

"Hold on...do I...have a...crush on Jeff?!"

The room was silent. Jessie was going red from her question.

She'd had a few crushes in her time, but none of them were anywhere near as strong as this one seemed to be; she thought about Jeff constantly, she let him into her house, even when he basically broke in anyway and she had done sexual things with him already and liked it. She had to admit that she found him attractive, even with his burnt skin, cut on smile and burnt off eyelids; he had an enticing, slim body and she could tell that his face would be so handsome if all of his scars of his past were gone. When he did certain things, she thought that he was cute, like when they were watching Pewdiepie the night before and he laughed at certain jokes.

But, most of all, she felt as though she could lean on him when she needed it. She hadn't even felt that way with Anthony or Sally, her best friends. Why did she trust him so much?

"_Jessie..."_

Nothing could withhold her scream of self-realisation.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON A SERIAL KILLER?!"

* * *

***Sigh* Another Chapter...done.**

**These things tire me out even though I 3 writing them and all; no Jeff in this chapter either, which was strange. I tried to include him in ever chapter, but this one didn't really need him so...yeah.**

**The next one will though :) yay! **

**Also, Jessie now realizes that she has a crush on Jeff, a serial killer, while about to go on a date with John (who clearly really likes her, but Sally has a bad feeling about) and is admired by Anthony, but doesn't notice since he's her best friend...complicated, huh?**

**See you guys next chapter (^_^)/**

**~Ciao**


	13. Chapter 12: The Connection Deepens

**Chapter Twelve:**

**The Connection Deepens**

"You wanna know about other friends I have other then BEN?"

Jeff had been over for around half an hour, just talking to Jessie on her couch about trivial things, like how her day was and what had happened in classes that day; Jessie wanted to spend the next few hours trying to get to know Jeff and have him get to know her a little better, since there was no determined objective for him being there. Ever since she had realised that she had a crush on him, she'd been very careful about her thoughts and actions around him; she didn't want to have what happened the night before happen again, no matter how amazing it was.

"Yeah. You said that BEN's your _best _friend, which must mean that you have other friends, right?" Jessie smiled at him from across the couch, causing Jeff to think about how cute she was.

"Well, it's more complicated than that..."

Jessie tilted her head. "How?"

"There's a complicated system with us. I guess my _friends _are Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Masky, Hoodie and...Smile. Smile's my dog." A sweet smile appeared on Jeff's face when he mentioned this dog; Jessie couldn't help but be happy to see him smile a real smile for once, however, his friends names were slightly disturbing.

"I'm assuming these friends are all...like you?" She asked, turning to face the teenage murderer, her legs crossed.

"Yeah, Eyeless Jack eats people, Laughing Jack kills kids I think, Masky kills people but is a real pussy about it, Hoodie kills people and my awesome pup, Smile, he haunts people and drives them to insanity." Jeff seemed extremely happy talking about his friends habits, whereas Jessie was slightly traumatised to hear all of this. She wondered something.

"What about BEN?" She asked.

Jeff laughed. "He's not exactly a saint. He haunts people on the computer and then kills 'em."

"B-But, he seemed so polite!"

"That's because you're a cute girl." Jessie blushed from the compliment; Jeff hadn't called her cute before and she didn't think that she would get used to it either. Jeff continued. "He has a thing about girls; even when hunting for victims, he takes his time with the girls and kills them in least painful of ways. Weird, right?"

Jessie wondered for a moment; surely killers have preferences as to who they kill and how they kill them, just like regular people had preferences as to who they date and what they liked to do in the bedroom. Different things got different people off. She wondered...

"Is that how you kill?" She asked, staring into his large, dark, never-ending eyes. "By being extra nice or extra mean to certain people?"

For a moment, Jeff glanced at Jessie with astonishment that she actually wanted to know this information, however, that quickly past when he caught a glimpse of her face. She seemed genuinely interested, making her face look determined. Jeff thought of this as adorable.

"Nah, I kill all my victims in the same way. I don't like to discriminate." The killer almost appeared to be bragging while saying this. "I think BEN just wishes that he could get laid or something."

Jessie leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling; this world that Jeff lived in, this never-ending horror show full of gore and death, must've become so normal to him that he was just numb to it all. He could even joke about it when discussing it with others. Is that what she was going to become like? Was death just going to be 'another one of those things' to her?

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

Jessie sighed and did her usual act of creating the illusion that she was alright, which had now become a force of habit. "Nothing. Just wondering why BEN couldn't 'get laid', since he seems to have a way with words."

Jeff wasn't pleased with this statement. "Why? Would _you _do him?" He asked in an aggravated tone.

Jessie swiftly turned back towards him and stared, eyes fully open; she couldn't believe that Jeff would ask that considering what he had done to her the night before. He could tell that she wasn't the most experienced with boys just through what she was going through with John, so why would she want to 'do' anyone, when Jeff was the first person that had ever done anything like that to her?

"Why would I? I don't even know him." She tried to stay calm, but Jeff seemed frustrated still.

"That has nothing to do with it." He growled. "You don't have to know someone to fuck them."

Jessie's heart felt as though it had been stabbed with a katana; that must've meant that Jeff had had sex before, and with people that he didn't even know. That also must've meant that what Jeff had done to Jessie...mustn't have meant anything to him.

"Well...I do." Jeff's aggravation was dissolving as he glanced at Jessie's clearly down face. He hated seeing her like that, but whenever she mentioned another guy, for some reason he became irritated and he wasn't used to controlling his anger. Normally, when he became angry, he would just go and kill someone. Problem solved. But, he wanted to keep an eye on Jessie, so he couldn't just leave and do that.

He just wanted her to be happy.

But...why did he?

"Sorry." He muttered. Jessie suddenly felt uplifted from her murderous friend's apology, even if she wasn't sure what he thought he was apologizing for.

"Don't worry..." She smiled at him as sweetly as she could, trying to emphasise that she was alright. "But, anyway, do you wanna wat-?"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jeff covered her mouth with his; Jessie's eyes widened at the realisation that Jeff was...kissing her!

At first, it was a closed mouth kiss; Jeff kept his mouth closed and was in complete control. Jessie realised that even though Jeff's skin, including his lips were burnt, his lips were really soft and tender, almost like a babies skin. However, after a few seconds of Jeff simply pressing his lips onto hers, he surprised Jessie by slyly slipping his tongue in her mouth.

"Mn!" Jessie tried breathing, but couldn't.

She could feel his long, slim tongue slipping around hers as he placed his hands on her cheeks for support; Jessie's could feel her heart throbbing uncontrollably, her hands, which were now grabbing Jeff's hoodie, trembling and her face was becoming hot.

"_Jessie...so cute..." _Jeff couldn't contain it anymore; he gently pushed Jessie down and laid on top of her n the couch.

"_Jeff..." _The murderer pulled away, staring at Jessie; her blushing face and half-closed eyes were enticing. His body fell on top of hers, becoming limp. Jessie grabbed his back and held on as tightly as she could.

"_Shit..." _She thought. _"My...first...kiss..."_

* * *

***Sigh* These things are becoming too romantic (-_-;)**

**Next chapter will be set back at Jeff's place with the "friends", just mixing it up and stuff :3 Can't wait!**

**~Ciao**


	14. Chapter 13: Surprising Development

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Surprising Development**

Back in America, in the state of Florida, there stood a large, slightly run down, seemingly abandoned apartment building that was in a deserted neighbourhood with many houses that looked as run down as the apartment did. No one wondered into that area from fear of being attacked from the so called 'monsters' that supposedly live there; many people thought that the rumours of unholy creatures was a lie, but they just never went into this neighbourhood because it seemed creepy, even if they thought that no one was there to attack them. However, those people were wrong.

This abandoned area of Florida was the home of what humans would call 'Creepy Pasta's'.

They come and go, but this is the one place that you would be guaranteed to find them if you wanted to look, although, no one would even try; these 'Creepy Pasta's' normally spent their time in the day sleeping and resting up, so that they could be awake and hyper for their terrors of the night. They would travel great distances to reap havoc upon the humans in the cities and, sometimes, the countryside. Some of them wouldn't see their fellow monsters for days while they were off killing and haunting, but that was how things were run in this area.

The only one who was constantly in the apartment complex, unless he decided to hop into his laptop for a while, was the Creepy Pasta known as BEN DROWNED. He was the young boy who looked almost identical to Link from The Legend of Zelda, except that his eyes were not big, bright and blue, but bitch black and his pupils were blood red; this young lad surfed the internet for people who own "The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" and haunted those people until they either went insane, or killed themselves, giving him a huge feeling of relief and self-satisfaction.

BEN was sat on his bunk bed, which he would normally share with his best friend, Jeff the Killer, with his laptop open and was watching a new anime that he had discovered called 'Death Note'; he had recently gotten into this anime because of the large amount of death in it. He had found it intriguing how humans were scared of death, but they created storied such as this one, where the main plot involves a book which can take a person's life being given to a human who isn't afraid of using it. Human's were a puzzle to BEN.

For a moment, BEN stopped watching this programme and placed his laptop down on the floor, afterwards, falling on the bed and staring at the bottom of the bed above his. He hated to admit this, but he missed Jeff.

Whenever he would become bored of being stuck at home, Jeff would entertain him and make him laugh, if he wasn't off killing that is; they were inseparable when they were together, but now, he was in another country and didn't want BEN with him in case of suspicion, which BEN completely understood, but was still hurt by it . There was nothing for BEN to do now except haunting people, watching anime and lazing around like a lazy teenager.

"I wonder what Jeff's planning to do with that Jessie girl..." He muttered to himself. "She was pretty cute. Maybe he's planning on fucking her after all..."

After seeing Jessie through Cleverbot, BEN had seen complete innocence in her; he couldn't believe that she was like him or Jeff. There was no sign of hatred, depression or the lust of death in her eyes before she began to cry, and the only reason that she wept was because she had realised that she loved the thought of killing. That was a sign to BEN that she was an ordinary girl. However, the thing that was confusing BEN the most was the fact that Jeff seemed so interested in her.

He didn't have any desire to come home from his 'vacation', and it was all because of her. As far as BEN could remember, Jeff had never cared about a girl before; he talked about them like they were dirt and took advantage of them in the cities constantly. The only women that he had ever slept with were prostitutes that he would later kill horrifically.

S, why did he seem so fixated on this Jessie girl...?

"_BEN..."_

BEN rotated his head to see a tall, slim, faceless man in a suit, who had just teleported into BEN's room; from the shock of the man suddenly appearing, BEN jumped, but realising who it was, he relaxed and sighed, laying back on his bed as if nothing had happened.

"Slender...please stop teleporting into my room..." He sighed.

"_You wouldn't open the door if I didn't." _The blank-faced man pointed out in his deep, echoed voice. This Creepy Pasta, Slenderman, was the head of the apartment building; he was the authority in the craziness of the living style of the creatures of the area. His job was to make sure that his fellow Creepy Pasta's were well-behaved, when it came to living style, and to keep everyone in order to an extent. Even with no mouth, he still managed to talk, however, they weren't ordinary sentences that came out of a mouth; he telepathically communicated with anyone he pleased, meaning that he was inside their heads talking to them. He chose who he spoke to and he could also look at the others thought if he wanted to. The only people's thoughts that he couldn't read were his fellow Creepy Pasta's. It was one of God's little tricks.

"Well...maybe there's a reason that I locked the door." BEN slumped on his bed and glared at Slender with a look of why-are-you-invading-my-privacy?

"_Look,"_ Slendy began. _"I was just wondering if you'd seen Jeff."_

BEN gulped. "Uh...I think he's still killing in the city. He mentioned not coming back for a week or so."

"_He never mentioned anything to me about it." _Slendy's voice became deeper and more aggressive, frightening BEN; as much as he hated to admit it, Slenderman could easily harm his quite severely if he wanted to. He was much scarier then BEN and much taller, but BEN's height was problematic with any of his fellow monsters since he had the body of a child. He was just lucky that Slender couldn't read his thoughts, or else he would be in huge trouble; he would've never agreed to cover for Jeff if he could.

"You know Jeff, he never does what he's supposed to..." The young game character did well keeping his cool in the nerve-wrecking situation.

"_Yes, it aggravates me, but you're right." _Slendy began to fade away. _"I'll just talk to him when he gets back."_

He was gone.

BEN exhaled roughly. He wasn't used to speaking to Slender alone; Jeff was always there with him, being his sarcastic self and getting away with his attitude. Everyone in the apartment building knew that Jeff was Slenderman's favourite, which is why he was so lenient about him be away for so long; only Jeff could get away with that. He would be scolded slightly when he got home, but nothing that would stop him from doing it again.

The rule of being away for too long originated because when these creatures were near humans for too long, they attract attention, just like Jeff did constantly with his random murders; this could cause their hide out there, in Florida to be in danger of being hunted down and taken away. Slender never wants that to happen; they need a place to just live, even if they were monsters, they still deserved a home to be able to come back to.

BEN sat up once Slenderman was gone and scratched his head under his large, green hat.

"He's so lucky...but he needs to get back here soon...I can't cover for him forever..."

~:~

"You and John are going on a date?" Anthony yelled.

Jessie was sat on the edge of his bed, a manga book in her hands, staring at her best friend who was stood in front of her, his hands on his hips; Anthony had, once again offered for her to go and hang out with him after school at his house and to have dinner with him and his parents. After dinner and an hour of reading manga together, Jessie had decided to tell Anthony about her and John; she knew that John had asked her not to tell him, but she saw no reason why not. He was her best friend after all.

However, he didn't seem too happy about the news.

"Well...yeah." She placed the book down for a moment. "But it's not like we're gonna start dating or anything. I'm only doing this so he'll stop asking me. It's just the one time."

"So, you don't like him?" Anthony asked with anticipation in his voice.

"No. I would've told you if I did." Anthony sighed and sat down next to her. "Why do you have such a problem with it anyway? Do you not like him or something?"

Anthony could feel his heart beating harder and faster as he wondered what to tell Jessie; Sally had warned him about all of this, but at least she didn't like John or anything.

"_I told you ages ago that if you didn't confess to Jess, she'd get taken away by somebody else...do you believe me now?"_

He slumped.

"I...was just annoyed that you never told me..." Jessie smiled at her friend.

"Sorry. I'll tell you next time, promise."

If only that were the only problem; Anthony had always felt romantic feelings towards Jessie, but nothing was ever done about it because they were 'best friends' as she had said. He knew what friend zoning was like now; he knew that Sally was right in what she had told him, but he had always tried to ignore it for the sake of his current relationship with Jessie. If he asked her out and she turned him down, it could ruin their friendship and then he would never be able to talk to her again, which would kill him inside, but he couldn't just sit back and let John think he had a shot in dating her.

What if Jessie actually started liking him back? What if them spending enough time together meant that she would develop feelings for him and they actually became boyfriend and girlfriend? Anthony had nothing against John, but if he were dating Jessie, he was automatically become his enemy.

The thought of Jessie and John together, laughing together, her crying to him instead of Anthony or even Sally, them holding hands...them kissing...them...having...

"Don't go." He whispered.

"Huh?" Jessie innocently asked.

Anthony increased his volume now. "Don't go on the date with him."

Jessie was frozen. Anthony had never asked her not to do something before unless it was an obviously stupid thing, like pulling an all-nighter before a huge exam or asking him to skive school with her to go to an anime convention. He had always tried to take care of her and keep her on the right tracks, like an older brother, but why was he against her dating John?

"Wh...Why not?"

"I don't want you to..."

Jessie was confused. Anthony had just said that the reason that he was irritated was because she didn't tell him about the date, so why was he still so against it? Wasn't the problem solved?

"I can't just tell him 'no' now. It's tomorrow."

Anthony snapped. "You don't even like him! Why does it matter?!"

"Because I told him I'd go! I can't just go back on my word like that!"

PUSH

Anthony had pinned Jessie to his bed, holding her wrists to stop her from moving, like Jeff had done before; Jessie was so surprised that she didn't even try to struggle. She was so reminded of Jeff that it scared her.

"You also said that you'd tell me things..." He mumbled. "But you didn't do that, did you?"

He leaned in and before Jessie could respond, he softly pushed his lips onto hers, keeping his kiss closed mouth, but passionate and long; once Jessie realised that Anthony was kissing her, she began to freak out in her head.

"_Anthony's kissing me!" _She thought. _"My best friend is kissing me! Holy shit! He's kissing me! But...I don't feel...like I did when I was kissing Jeff..."_

Anthony pulled away, staring down at Jessie, who was now slightly pink and wide-eyed. "I love you, Jessie..."

Her eyes became even wider. Surprised, she breathed a jagged breath and her body fell numb.

"...what...?" She whispered.

He leaned in again, this time softly whispering "Open your mouth..."

_**B-Dump**_

The feeling was back.

Her heart raced and her body fell out of the numbness; her hands trembled from the desperate urge to harm Anthony. The need was taking over and her body couldn't be controlled.

Jessie did the only thing that she could think of, she pushed her head forward with great force and crashed her forehead into Anthony's, causing him to fall to the side and off of Jessie; he held his face in shock and slipped down to the floor, leaning on the side of the bed. Jessie just stood up, in front of him, panting and her heart racing.

Her whole body began to shake; she was holding back so much. Causing pain to Anthony had felt amazingly releasing and she wanted to do more to him, but she couldn't. He was her best friend. She didn't want to hurt him. She didn't.

She quickly ran out of the room and left Anthony in pain before she could do anything else to him; swiftly, she sprinted out the door and slammed it behind her. Luckily for her, Anthony's parents were so distracted by the television that they didn't even notice the noise.

Back in Anthony's room, he just sat there, staring at the door; his heart felt as though someone was crushing it with their bare hands. He placed his hand where his heart would be and grabbed his shirt tightly.

He had told her how he felt, but at what cost.

What if she hated him now?

"I'm such a fucking idiot..."

~:~

Jessie fell on her living room floor on her side, still panting and her heart still pumping at a hundred miles a minute; it wouldn't stop. She wanted to cause more pain to someone; she wanted to see some blood. Just hurting Anthony wasn't enough for her, she needed more; if she could break someone's limbs off, she would.

This feeling had never felt so strong before; it was as though her body were testing her to see how long she could go without hurting someone.

She needed help.

Now.

"Need...to cause...pain..." She panted out. "Jeff...need...Jeff..."

* * *

**Done! Another Chapter done! :)**

**I just wanted to say, thank you so much all for your wonderful reviews and positive feedback. It really means a lot to me.**

**The reviews keep me motivated to write and I really appreciate them, so thank you so much guys. I hope that you all continue to read this thing and keep giving me feedback like you have been and remember, a little criticism never hurt anybody ;) I would actually like it if I got some :)**

**Anyway, I'm gonna head off and plan the next chapter after reading a few Creepy Pasta's :)**

**~Ciao (^o^)/ **


	15. Chapter 14: Much Needed Help

**So...this another one of 'those' chapters with inappropriate stuff...I'm sorry (-/-)**

**Also, keep in mind that Jessie's date with John is the day after this. You guys are gonna be in for a surprise when it comes to this date, seriously. I almost don't wanna write it because there are gonna be so many feels... be prepared.**

**For now, just enjoy this smutty chapter :3**

**~Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Much Needed Help**

Hoodie up and knife hidden in his pocket, Jeff slyly opened Jessie's kitchen window and jumped through, hoping that she would be in there so that he could scare her and get a funny reaction from her, however, no luck. He closed the window after himself and wondered towards the kitchen door, expecting Jessie to be in the living room.

"_Why's it so quiet?"_ He wondered. Normally, Jessie would be watching Pewdiepie videos or anime when he arrived, so she would be laughing a huge amount or raging like crazy. Why wasn't she this time?

Jeff lifted his hoodie down and peeked through the living room door, only to find to his own surprise, Jessie laying on the floor, panting and crying.

"Jessie?!" He sprinted over to her and held her up in his arms, supporting her back. "What the hell happened?!"

She opened her large, brown eyes, staring at the one person that she wanted to see. "Jeff..."

She grabbed his hoodie tightly and sobbed harder. "Jeff...I...I attacked Anthony...I..."

Jeff pulled her closer into his chest and began to gently stroke her dark hair. "Did you kill him?" he asked softly.

"N...No. I just head butt him...he was on top of me...he said that he loved me and then...and then I...got the feeling again..." Jessie gripped Jeff's hoodie even tighter now. She couldn't believe that she could even think of hurting Anthony; he was the best friend that she could've ever asked for. He'd always taken care of her and made sure that she was okay, even when her parents weren't around. But now, Jessie wondered if he only did all of that because he was in love with her and wanted to be with her instead of doing all of it because he care about her like a friend should.

Jeff gripped Jessie's hair harder, alerting her; he was astonished at Anthony's sudden courage, but wasn't happy about it. He hated the idea of Jessie and Anthony riding off into the sunset together.

"Jeff...I wanna hurt someone..." Jessie croakily whispered.

Jeff didn't need to hear anymore. He released Jessie and reached into his pocket for his kitchen knife; when he held it in front of Jessie, her tears stopped and her heart skipped a beat.

"Use this and cut me again. Do what you need to..."

The blood-lusting girl didn't need any more convincing; she pushed Jeff down and climbed on top of him, as she had done before. This time, Jeff was calm and collective, feeling that if he lost control this time, he wouldn't be a gentleman since Jessie had been crying before and she was only doing this because she needed to.

Jessie had the same look in her eyes that she had a few days before that, when she had slit Jeff's arms, the look of lust and insanity that Jeff loved to see on her; she let her body take over her mind. Inside, she knew that what she was doing wasn't right and she didn't want to hurt Jeff, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about her urges for now, she needed to harm someone, otherwise she would go crazy.

She pulled Jeff's sleeve down on the arm that she hadn't cut and, first, felt it gently with her finger. The anticipation of it all was killing Jeff; he wanted for her to just cut it and get it over with before he became aroused gain, but she just knew how to tease him, even if she didn't mean to.

Jessie placed the tip of the blade on his pale skin and just kept it there, still as a statue; she just stared down at Jeff, gazing into his eyes and panting even harder. Jeff glanced up, waiting for her to do the deed.

"What...?" He asked quietly. "You want me to beg or something?"

"Jeff..." The murderer couldn't help but be surprised at the sight in front of him.

Jessie was pulling a face of someone who was in pain; tears could be clearly seen within her dark eyes, even though they weren't falling down her cheeks. Jeff knew that it must've been her inner self reaching out and trying to stop herself from doing what she was about to do. That was probably why she couldn't move; she was fighting against herself, trying to pull away from Jeff's body and keep herself from hurting him.

"Jessie...?" He was about to reach out to her when-

STAB

"AHHH!" Jeff screamed in pain and pleasure as the knife inserted his skin; clearly Jessie had lost her inner battle and gave in to the temptation.

"Ah!" Jessie moaned as she pierced Jeff's flesh, causing blood to gash out of the wound; her thirst for bloodshed had been taken care of and she felt more relaxed than before. However, it wasn't over.

She took the knife out of Jeff, causing him to moan even more from the pleasure of the knife sliding out of him and held it close to her mouth; she had no idea why, but she felt the urge to taste it. Not only taste it, but drown herself in it. She was desperate for the warm, crimson liquid to be poured all over her, letting her remember the harm that she had done to others around her and embrace the feeling of drowning in another blood. Her tongue found its way out of her mouth and onto the flat side of the blood covered blade and ran up and down it while she moaned with absolute ecstasy filling her body as she tasted the red liquid.

This display that the murderous girl was showing Jeff caused his self-control to disappear; he squirmed slightly, knowing that it would cause his crotch to rub against Jessie's. He and the girl on top of him both groaned from the feeling of their lower bodies grinding against each other; Jessie dropped the knife and supported herself by putting her hands on Jeff's chest.

"Jeff...don't..." She closed her eyes from embarrassment and went as crimson as the blood that she had spilled.

"Why? You're clearly loving it..."

Jeff was right.

But that was what was so wrong.

It wasn't that Jessie just loved shedding blood for the fun of it, she actually some kind of sick sexual thrill out of it; when she saw blood, her whole body tingled and she got strange urges that she had never felt before. She wondered if this was what Jeff felt when he killed others or if he would find her disgusting if he knew.

"_This is so wrong..." _She thought in desperation. _"This is so wrong...but...I can't stop...This is sick! But it's too good!"_

She lost control of her body and leaned forward to Jeff, sticking her blood covered tongue in his mouth; Jeff was shocked by her action, but was loving every second of it. The two of them moaned as their tongues were intertwined and their bodies were so close that they could hear each others hearts beating. Jeff could taste his own blood, which was turning him on even more.

Jessie pulled away, saliva and blood dripping from her mouth; this set Jeff off. He pushed her down towards the floor and carried on kissing her, this time more violently. He also continued to grind against her, however, the pace quicken and it became more intense.

"Jessie...Jessie..."

"Jeff...Ah! Jeff!"

All these two teens knew, was that their feelings for each other were wrong; their need to harm each other, but their need to also hold each other close, were both wrong.

But...it felt so right.

Jessie knew that with Jeff, being like this with him, even if she hurt him and he was a murderer, had made her more happy then she had ever been before in her whole life. If she could stay with Jeff forever, she would follow him to the ends of the earth, as long as it meant she could be with him, she didn't care.

She would leave everything behind...

Everything...

"Jeff!"

"_I love you!"_

~:~

"_You did what?!"_

Anthony was laid on his bed, staring at his ceiling, on the phone to Sally; he had just told her about the incident that he had just had with Jessie and she wasn't too impressed.

"_Dude, when I said to 'confess your love', I didn't mean pin her down and kiss her like in a Shojo Manga, you fool!" _

"I know! I just freaked when she told me about her date with John!" He faced palmed himself and gritted his teeth, thinking about the smug smile of John, since it seemed as though he was winning this race to Jessie's heart.

"_Wait...date?! What date?!" _Anthony was surprised that Sally didn't know; he was expecting Jessie to have told her by now.

"You didn't know? Their going on one tomorrow after school."

"_Why didn't she tell me?!" _Anthony was astonished that the fact that Jessie hadn't told her was what was annoying Sally; he had lied to Jessie saying that was why he was annoyed at her, but there was no way something that trivial would actually irritate him.

"I dunno. She only told me today."

"_Shit. No wonder you freaked out. That John guy's trouble...I can sense it." _At least Sally understood now.

Anthony sighed. "What the hell do I do? She probably hates me now..."

"_Are you kidding? Do you even know Jessie. She's just gonna ignore what happened tonight and move on like she always does. Don't worry about it."_

"What if I don't want that?" Silence suddenly fell on the other side of the phone. "What if I want her to take what I said seriously and do something about it! What if I want her to...to..."

"_You want her to either hate you or love you, huh?" _Anthony didn't answer. _"Because if she hates you, you won't have to settle with being her friend anymore and you can move on, and if she loves you, you can obviously be with her."_

This was why Anthony loved talking to Sally about his love for Jessie; she completely understood what he felt even when he didn't even say it and she usually gave good advice based on what she heard. Unfortunately, just talking about it wasn't enough anymore. He wanted to be with her; he couldn't stand just being her friend anymore.

He needed more.

"What do I do...?"

"_Whatever you wanna do. But just keep in mind that Jessie will be really sad if you break friends with her after all this time..."_

"Yeah..." Anthony glanced over to his wooden photo board which had a photo of him and Jessie at an anime convention that they had been to the previous year; Jessie was cosplaying as "Takagi" from High School of the Dead and Anthony was cosplaying as "Takashi". They both had been grinning in the picture, Jessie's big, brown eyes sparkling.

"I know she will..."


	16. Chapter 15: The Date Begins

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**The Date Begins**

***Knock* *Knock***

Jessie's heart skipped a beat as the grip on her school bag strap tightened; she didn't think that Anthony would even bother coming to pick her up before school like normal after the events of the night before. Not only had she basically rejected his feelings, she also did it by head-butting him and badly hurting him. There was no way that their friendship would ever be the same again, so why would he come and pick her up?

She wondered towards her door hesitantly, still tightly griping her school bag strap and cautiously glanced out of the peep hole of her door, only, she didn't see Anthony there.

She opened the door swiftly and asked "Sally? Where's Anthony?"

Her brunette friend glanced up at her, smiling and seemingly genuinely happy. "He's taking the day off today, but he wanted for me to still come and get you to make sure you got to school okay. You know how he is, like a protective big bro and all."

That was when Jessie realised that Anthony must've spoken to Sally after she had left his, meaning that she could've possibly known about what really happened; although, she didn't seem to be treating Jessie any differently then she would usually, so there was a huge possibility that she had no idea and he had just told her that he was sick or something.

"Oh..." Jessie tried smiling back at her friend using her great acting skills. "Is he sick or something?"

"Nah, he's just a bit down about what happened last night with you two, so he's taking a breather day."

She knew.

Jessie's eyes widened with surprise; number one, as to the fact that she knew, and number two, as to the fact that she was acting so calm and collective about it. There was no point in pretending that she had no idea what she was talking about if Anthony had already told her. She'd know instantly that Jessie was lying to her and that would just cause problems.

"Uh...okay." That was all she could respond with. Jessie's head was swimming with so many different problems that she couldn't even keep up herself. She was turning into some kind of sadistic animal that loved causing harm to people, she was in love with one of America's most wanted serial killer, she had a date with someone who she thought that she wanted to kill and now this situation with Anthony, her best friend.

She didn't feel like that for him and she even got a kick out of hurting him when he was the most vulnerable; she felt so disgusted with herself that she felt as though she didn't even deserve Jeff's company.

What if he stops being friends with her?

She couldn't imagine life without him by her side.

Sally noticed through Jessie's concerned face that she felt extremely bad about turning him down in that way.

"Jess? You don't like Anthony like he likes you, do you?" She asked, her smile dissolving to a look like that of an older sister comforting her younger sibling.

Jessie jumped at the question, but scrunched her face, feeling tears appearing in her eyes and answered. "No...I don't..."

"Then don't feel bad." Jessie's heart fluttered slightly. "You have nothing to feel bad about. You can't force yourself to like him. He'll just have to deal with this and decide how he wants to act."

Jessie let a single tear fall from her now extremely watery eyes and leaned her head down; Sally always had the ability to lift huge weight off of Jessie's shoulders with her words. She constantly told Jessie the truth of the matter and told her if she was in the wrong on certain things or not, but the fact that she had said that Jessie had nothing to feel bad about, caused Jessie's heart to feel slightly more relaxed now.

"Let me just ask this..." She caught Jessie's attention yet again. "Do you like John?"

Jessie's face dropped.

"No! I don't!"

"You don't?! Then why are you going on this date with him?" Anthony must've told her about the date, not that Jessie really cared at this point if Sally knew or not.

"I...I...just want him to leave me alone...so I said I'd...go on this one date...but after that...he should leave me alone..."

Sally's face grew angry and she clutched her hand into a fist. "That bastard! How dare he do that to an innocent girl like you! I'll kick his ass!"

"No! Sally! He doesn't know that this is the only date we'll ever go on!"

"He doesn't? Why?"

"It's complicated but...just don't do anything. I can handle it. I swear..."

Sally sighed. "You've always been such a pushover compared to Anthony and me. You always take way too much crap from people, your parents, people at school, John. The only people you don't take any crap from are Anthony, me and the girls, and that's only because we care about you too much to put you through that...well, except for Anthony. He kind of acts on his emotions slightly too much lately."

More tears developed in Jessie's eyes from the mention of Anthony's name.

"Sal...what if...Anthony never wants to talk to me again...? What if he wants to stop being my friend...?" Jessie now looked at her friend straight in the eyes, crying hysterically and all possible guard that she kept over herself completely gone. "What if he never even looks at me again?! What if he hated me?! I couldn't live knowing that he hated me! I may not love him like a boyfriend or a...a lover, but I still love him! He's my best friend! I don't wanna lose him!"

Sally's arms went around her hysteric friend and for once, Jessie hugged back, tugging at her friend's collared shirt for support, still crying heavily.

"He won't hate you...he won't."

"_That's a lie!" _Jessie thought. _"When he finds out my secret...my secret about Jeff and what I am, he'll hate me for sure and so will you, Sally! Everyone will! Everyone will leave me!"_

"Wa...WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jessie buried herself in her friend's chest and cried her heart out; everything that had happened up until that point was coming out through her tears. All of her sorrow, anger and hatred towards herself were streaming out of her.

Sally had never seen Jessie cry this hard before; in fact, Sally had hardly ever seen Jessie cry at all. The last time she had seen her cry was when she broke down one night about their GCSE exams because she got a B in English Literature and she wanted an A at the very least, since English was her best subject, i.e. she overachieved in it. However, she wasn't crying nearly half as much back then.

She looked up to her right, just patting her friends head and comforting her, when she saw Anthony staring at her through his bedroom window; agitation grew inside Sally's body. Anthony could see how miserable Jessie was without him and yet, he was still ignoring her and even taking the day off school just so he could avoid her for a day.

"_You selfish dick." _As soon as Anthony saw her glaring at him, he hid, out of her sight, which irritated Sally even more. _"Add in coward to that..."_

~:~

School was over and Sally and Jessie had spent every lesson they had trying to have fun and forget the fact that Anthony wasn't there with them; they had started off the day late since Jessie couldn't stop crying, but managed to just about get away with it since they were good students normally and their teacher for first period liked them both.

They were now walking towards the gate, looking out for John so that Jessie and he could head off on their date.

"Make sure he acts like a gentlemen, got it? He tries anything, hit him in the face." Sally warned Jessie.

Jessie giggled. "Don't worry. He won't."

"But, if he does-."

"Hit him in the face, or kick him in the balls. I goddit." The two laughed as if they were both joking about this, however, Sally wasn't kidding around.

She had no idea why, but she didn't trust John at all; he just seemed like he was up to no good. He didn't have anything bad on his record when it came to girls, but she just had a bad feeling about this date.

"Jessie!" The two girls looked forward to see John waving and smiling in front of the school gates.

They wondered towards him, Jessie smiling back and Sally with her arms crossed, looking suspiciously at him; when they reached him, John realised that Sally was there and pulled a confused face. Before he had a chance to comment on it, Sally asked "John, can I pull you a-side for a minute?"

John looked at Jessie, who looked blankly at him and then looked back at Sally. "I guess..."

The two teens left Jessie aside for a moment and walked a few meters away from her so that she couldn't hear what sally was about to say.

"So, do you actually like Jessie?" She asked straight faced.

John went slightly pink. "Uh...yeah. I do."

"How much?" Sally asked, once again, with a straight face.

"Well, I don't really know. A lot I guess."

"If I'd have asked Anthony this question, he would've said that he loved her more than he'd ever loved anything in his whole life."

John knew instantly what this girl wanted to tell him; he knew that Anthony liked Jessie, and that was why he didn't want her to tell him about the date. He'd only get involved and ruin things for him.

"I just want you to know that I think Anthony deserves Jessie way more than you do. So, don't get your hopes up about starting a relationship with her, because I'm working hard to make sure Anthony gets what he wants."

John smiled. "You're a good friend, huh?"

Sally's expression showed no change. "Just don't do anything bad to Jessie today, or I'll hang your balls on the peach tree in my back garden." And with that, she walked back towards Jessie.

John stayed back for a moment and took in what had just happened; Sally expected him to give in to Anthony and not to at least try and start a proper relationship with the girl he liked just because Anthony 'got there first'. There was no way that was going to happen.

Sally left after hugging Jessie and saying goodbye to her, leaving Jessie staring at John.

"_There's no way I'll give up. Anthony, or anything other guy for that matter will have to kill me first..."_

* * *

**So...the date is here...and the drama continues...**

**~Ciao**


	17. Chapter 16: The Date Begins 2

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**The Date Begins #2**

"Was Slendy really pissed?" Jeff asked while sitting on the branch of a tree about three miles away from Jessie's house; BEN had called him and given him an update on Slenderman's attempts to talk to him about Jeff's whereabouts.

"_No, he was calm as hell. Why would he get mad? This is YOU we're talking about." _Jeff sneered at BEN's sarky remark, but he knew that he was right. He was fully aware that he was Slenderman's favourite entity out of all of the Creepy Pasta's that live with them, but he hated it. It felt as if he were a teacher's pet, and he remembered being in school and hating the teacher's pets.

"Well, at least I have a bit more time..." he sighed.

"_I don't know, man. I wouldn't stay there too long if I were you. He'll go looking for you soon if you're not too careful." _

"And do what? Bring Jessie with me?! I can't leave her here alone! Her condition's getting worse! She nearly killed her best friend yesterday!"

"_Bring her here." _Jeff's heart skipped a beat. _"Slendy'll welcome her as long as she's really like us. There're loads of rooms here to spare too. Plus, she's cute so everyone will love her."_

That was the most amazing idea that Jeff had ever heard escape BEN's mouth; the thought of being with Jessie all the time and keeping her near him back home made him so incredibly happy that he didn't know what to do with himself, even if the thought of the others finding her cute slightly annoyed him.

Back home, even with BEN around him, as much as he hated to admit, Jeff felt extremely lonely; all of the other Creepy Pasta's that he had claimed to Jessie to be his 'friends', were constantly off killing and picking up new victims to torture, even his trusty dog, Smile. The only one who was constantly around was BEN, and even he disappeared for a couple of hours every now and then into his computer to see how his victims were doing and sometimes to even finish them off. which took a couple of hours extra. Jeff was left alone a huge amount back home, which became boring after a while; this was why he desperately wanted to visit Britain. He just wanted to be distracted from all of the pain of being all by himself.

But if he had Jessie there with him all the time...if he could see her smiling face every day when he returned home from a 'mission'...if he could cuddle with her at night before they feel asleep...

"You...really think so...?" He asked BEN cautiously.

"_Yeah. The more the merrier, right?" _Jeff couldn't help but smile at the image of Jessie living with him, but then, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"Wait. But, she'll have to cut ties with her friends and shit, right?"

"_Well, duh. She can't bring normal humans here."_

This thought made Jeff strongly reconsider. There was a rule in the apartment complex that if you wanted to live there, you couldn't have any friends or family outside the other Creepy Pasta's that you lived with; they either had to be dead, or you had to traumatize them so much that they would either go insane or forget you completely, as long as they never tried to pursue you.

That meant that Jessie would need to do these things in order to stay with Jeff.

"She'll have to...kill them...?"

~:~

Night had fallen and Jessie was sitting comfortably in John's living room, sipping some tea that John had made her; the man himself was in the kitchen, cleaning up. He had told Jessie that his parents wouldn't mind Jessie coming to the house and hanging out with John as long as he cleaned the kitchen up for them; they were out anyway and the two were alone in the house, but John wanted to be honest and did what he was asked of. Jessie slightly admired that, so she said nothing and just let him get on with it.

The movie that they went to see was, as Jessie suspected, a thrilling horror, including her absolute favourite horror movie monsters, zombies; it wasn't scary enough to really effect her, but then again, most horror movies didn't, but John on the other hand, clearly wasn't used to horror movies. He was cowering through most of the film, which made Jessie giggle, which she had to explain later that it wasn't because she was making fun of him, but because she found it cute, which he seemed slightly happier about. However, he _did _end up jumping and accidently throwing their popcorn everywhere; luckily, the movie had been playing for a little while when they went to see it, so there weren't many people in the cinema to see his show of cowardice.

Eating at Nandos was exquisite and fun too; John's form changed and he became a complete gentlemen, pouring Jessie's drinks for her, pulling her seat for her before she sat down, insisting on paying for everything she got. Now Jessie's standard for dates had increased a huge amount from his actions. The conversation was even pretty interesting, despite Jessie's earlier pessimistic attitude towards how the night was going to go; the two ended up speaking about school and friends and whatnot, but John had found a way to make it fun to listen to and easy for her to speak to him too. She obviously hadn't discussed Anthony, but she hadn't stopped thinking about it. She just didn't let it bother her too much.

Another person she couldn't stop thinking about was Jeff.

Even though John had proved himself to be good company, and she could even get used to going on dates with him on a regular basis, she missed Jeff a ridiculous amount. She knew that if she had gone to see that movie with Jeff, that his reactions at the death scenes and random joke scenes would be even more entertaining than the movie itself, and she would love to see it, plus, she knew that if they had both gone to the restaurant together, that Jeff would've pulled some kind of sarcastic attitude about not being a gentlemen, which she wouldn't have minded because it was him. And if he were with her right now, they'd probably be...

Jessie's face became crimson at the thought.

Even now, she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff; she had no idea why she felt this was about him. He was a murderer and a bad person, and he had destroyed many lives with his murders, but she felt so attached to him that she couldn't stand it; she even thought that as long as Jeff was with her, she could handle Anthony leaving her or hating her.

Just then, she punched herself with her coco-coloured hand and whispered "Stupid. Stupid." over and over again for even thinking that. Anthony meant too much to her to be replaced by someone that she had only known for nearly a week.

She placed her tea down and leaned forward, sighing; she didn't understand anything anymore. Her bloodlust hadn't appeared all day and yet, she still felt uncomfortable. Something was amiss, but she had no idea what.

"Jessie?" She rotated to see John walking in and sitting down next to Jessie on the couch. "I'm done."

A smile was projected towards the boy. "Have fun?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, the dirt on the kitchen floors were amazingly fun to clean up, you know? God, Disney Land has nothing on cleaning up kitchens." John said with a slightly jokey sarcasm. Jessie couldn't help but laugh at his joke.

She glanced at the clock, it was 8:30pm, which meant that in a couple of hours, Jeff would be at hers; she wanted to get back early so she could clean up the living room and get the place ready for him to be there. She was hoping to watch some more Pewdiepie with him and maybe show him Cry's, Ken's or Tobuscus's channel, although she thought that he might like Matt and Patt's 'Two best friends' lets plays even more then any of those other Youtuber's from learning more about his sense of humour these last few days.

"I should probably get back home now." She calmly stated.

"Awww." John whined like a child not being allowed a toy they wanted. "Already?"

"Yeah. I have to take care of the house by myself and I promised myself that I'd keep it tidy, even without my Mum and Dad there."

John eyed her curiously. "Your parents aren't at your house?"

"No. Dad lives quite far away and Mum's constantly travelling for work, so I live by myself."

John gave her a look of concern. "That's really bad. Do you need any help with taking care of the house or anything?"

A nervous giggle escaped Jessie's mouth as she shook her hands, indicating that she meant what she was saying. "No! No! I'm fine. Honest! Um...thanks for today. I had fun."

She went to stand up and get ready to go when suddenly, John tugged at her arm and pulled her back on the couch, gripping her forearm; this shocked Jessie and caused her to just stare at him nervously.

"John...?" She nearly whispered.

"You don't have to leave just yet. You're not going home to anything, right?"

Jessie's heart jolted. She couldn't tell John that she was going home to see Jeff, but she really wanted to head off to get ready to spend time with him.

"Well...I kind of wanted to...you know..."

Just then, John leaned forward and put his arms around Jessie, just holding her; she was dumbstruck. John was hugging her. His arms were curled around her so tightly; she could tell that he really didn't want her to leave.

"John...uh..."

John shushed her. His low monotone was slightly exciting, but nothing compared to Jeff's seductive moaning when she and he had their 'moments'. Her heart race began to increase slightly as she began to worrying her about her bloodlust levels.

Suddenly, John pulled away from Jessie and faced her, staring into her eyes; she had been through this enough times now to know what was coming. He leaned in and suddenly pressed his lips against hers, except, not gently like Anthony had and not desperately like Jeff had, but roughly. He pushed his tongue into Jessie's mouth and began to work it, exploring the inside of Jessie's speaking hole while moaning uncontrollably.

She didn't want this.

Jessie tried with all her might to release herself from John's grasp, but he had too much force on her; her arms were free, but she couldn't use them to get John off of her; when she tried to push his body off of her own, he just pushed her down, so that she was laying on the couch underneath him. He released his hold on her mouth and Jessie gasped from lack of air.

"John! I really need to go!" She pleaded. He kissed her again in response and began to unbutton her school shirt.

This was a nightmare. It didn't feel right at all. She only wished that she would feel 'the feeling' now so that she had the strength to get John off of her. She didn't care if she had to hurt him to do that, she just wanted to leave right there and then.

She didn't want this.

"_I don't want to do this with John! I don't want John! I don't!"_

He leaned in to her ear and whispered "Don't worry...I'll go gentle since I know you're a virgin."

Jessie jolted and tears formed in her eyes.

He wasn't the person she wanted to hear this all from.

He wasn't the person she wanted to caress her like this.

He wasn't the person she wan ted to lose her virginity to.

"_Jeff!"_

_**B-Dump!**_

* * *

**Dun-Dun-DAAAAAHHHH!**

**DRAMA!**

**This isn't even the worst thing that happens to Jessie, this is just the taster for the real mind fuck that is about to come. :D I know, I'm evil.**

**Every time I write a story, I always put my main protagonist through the worst situations and make them suffer; maybe I'm a slight sadist...huh.**

**Anyway, I just wanna say thank you for all of the reviews and people following the story. Guys, I really really REALLY appreciate it. You have no idea :') And I pray that you stick with this story until the end, even though it's taking forever and a day to get there.**

**Also, Jessie and Jeff should eventually...um...consummate their relationship, but I'm still deciding how. I have been asked by people, so I thought I'd quickly mention it (^_^;) **

**Anyway, I'll see ya'll next chapter! Gonna go write it now! **

**~Ciao (^o^)/**


	18. Chapter 17: The Date Ends

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**The Date Ends**

All it took was one push.

"Ack! Jess-! Ah!"

John was underneath Jessie, her hands around his neck, cutting off his air; her wish had been granted and her bloodlust had appeared so she now had the strength to push John off of her and get away. However, that wasn't what she was doing.

She was trying to kill him.

She had push him off of her onto the floor; that was all she had wanted to do at first. She could get away and he would probably leave her alone after that and he certainly wouldn't ask her out ever again; she could go back home and see Jeff like she had wanted to, but when she saw John on the floor, grabbing his head in pain from impact when he fell on the floor, the feeling had become stronger and stronger as her sadistic nature began to come out, so she soon decided that she didn't care what happened afterwards, and she wanted John dead.

She wanted to see him struggle underneath her and beg for his life; how dare he touch her like he had. All he wanted was to get in her pants all along, and she would not stand for that. All of his nice gestures were a bunch of bull and he meant none of it; she wanted, no, she needed to see him in pain. It was all that would satisfy her by this point; she needed revenge.

The grip on his throat became tighter and tighter; tears were forming in John's eyes from the pain of being choked, which caused Jessie to grin. Her heart rate was increasing almost as much as it would when she was with Jeff; straddling John while strangling him was a huge turn on for her and she was enjoying it more then she had enjoyed the date with John itself.

"Am I hurting you, you little perverted shit?" Jessie laughed out in a menacing voice, much like the one Jeff had used the night that she had met him, when he was about to kill her.

"Ack!" John gasped out in response.

This made the girl on top of him chuckle. "Good!"

"_STOP!"_

Jessie stopped grinning for a moment.

"Huh? Who was that?" She looked around the room in confusion, still gripping John's neck.

"_It's me! Stop it! Please! Stop!"_

That was when Jessie realised what was happening to her; the voice was coming from inside her head. Her inner self was pleading with her to stop hurting the teen beneath her. The voice sounded almost as if it were sobbing, and it also seemed to be pretty desperate.

"Stop? STOP?!" Jessie laughed hysterically, confusing John, who couldn't seem to break himself free of her grasp. "Do you not know what this guy did to us?! He tried to have sex with us without our consent...that's raped, last time I checked! And don't you believe that all rapists should be punished severely?! I know you do!"

"_No! This is different! Please! Stop! Please!" _The voice was sounding more and more careless and clumsy; it was almost as if Jessie was crying inside of herself, banging on some kind of glass door, begging for herself to release John.

"Why? We should enjoy this! We've been wanting to kill this guy all week! And now we have an excuse! Let's do it!"

"_Get off of him! Please! Don't kill him! DON'T KILL HIM!"_

_**B-Dump!**_

Jessie paused.

She glanced down at John, who was now passed out, but not dead; she could feel his heart beating through his neck.

Her grip loosened and she sat up.

She was back to normal.

Her body began to tremble as she sat on top of her near-to-be first victim with terror in her eyes; she had nearly killed this boy. She held her shaking hand up and stared at it in disbelief, hoping that this wasn't really happening, but the feeling of John under her let her know that it was real. Those hands had nearly taken a life.

Her eyes widened and her breathing was becoming jagged; her heart rate was increasing and panic took over her body. Swiftly, she got to her feet, grabbed her school bag and ran out of the house; she didn't care about how angry John would be when he woke up or whether he was okay, he was alive and that was good enough for Jessie. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

All she wanted was to get out of that house and run.

Run back home.

Back to Jeff.

~:~

Waiting for Jeff felt like the hardest task in the world at that point; it was around the time he would normally knock on the backdoor or just sneak in, depending on what he felt like doing and Jessie was sat with her knees to her chest on the couch, staring at nothing, her eyes dulled and tired. Between crying to Sally, the date with John and what had just happened to her, this had been an exhausting day.

What had happened to her before was a development if anything; she now knew that if she ever lost herself to the feeling, her inner self could just call out and stop herself from making any huge mistakes, but she didn't know what would happen if she completely gave into her inner monster. Would she just kill without remorse?

Her body shivered at the thought. She buried her head in her knees and started shaking. The thought of actually killing someone scared her beyond belief, but there was nothing she could do about it; Jeff and BEN had both made that explicitly clear to her. She couldn't change what she was and she couldn't stop herself every time she felt like killing. Jeff wouldn't be a serial killer if that were the case. There was no going back to her normal life; she was just like one of those killers that she had researched before.

She was a killer.

She was just like Jeff now.

_**CREAK**_

Jeff was here.

Jessie quickly pulled herself together; she was good at doing that from years of not letting people see her upset. This week, that had dissolved though; Sally had seen her cry over Anthony. This ashamed Jessie; she hated crying in front of others with a passion. It made her feel weak.

She got to her feet, ready for Jeff to walk in, probably smiling and ready to spend another night together, either having fun and relaxing or tending to Jessie's bloodlust. Seeing Jeff now would probably make her feel so much better; she would have to tell him about what happened with John, but he would probably just have some kind of good advice to give her about it. He was probably the best person to talk to about this whole problem.

The living room door opened and Jeff gradually stepped in, however, he wasn't cheerful and happy, but drained and down just like Jessie, but the most distressing thing about this was that he was covered in a seemingly sticky, thick, red substance.

Blood.

"Jeff!" Jessie ran over to him and examined his now, crimson hoodie and blood-covered face. "What happened?!"

"Wow! Relax!" Jeff patted Jessie with his blood-soaked hand, not that Jessie minded, since he was touching her. "It's not my blood."

Jessie sighed. She shouldn't have been relieved because the fact that it wasn't his blood meant that he had just killed someone, and pretty violently it seemed, but she was glad that he was alright. The last thing she wanted was for Jeff to have been hurt after the day she had just had. That would've just made the situation even worse for her.

"You killed? But you normally come back clean...I've never even seen a spot of blood on your cloths before..." She pointed out as Jeff took his hand off of her head.

"Yeah. I kind of went a bit crazy today..." He laughed nervously. Jessie had never heard such a disturbing laugh come out of Jeff before; he sounded as if he was distressed over something, and something really bad.

"Why? Are you alright?" She asked, concern flooding her big, brown eyes.

Jeff hesitated for a moment, but then realised that hiding things from Jessie would just cause her to ask more and more questions anyway, so there was no point; she was a curious, little girl. "BEN and I talked on the phone about...well, back home. I just got a bit pissed off about it and...then I saw this guy. This drunk guy stumbling home. He was talking on the phone, shouting abuse at whoever was on the other end, I think it was his wife. I ended up just losing track of time and let the anger out. It was just too easy to pass up. I didn't take care and then, the next thing I knew, his blood was all over me..."

Jessie exhaled softly. "At least you're alright."

The urge to hug her was unbearable for Jeff to stand, but he didn't want to cover her in blood, correction, he didn't want to cover her in the blood of someone's other than his. He had to hold back with all his might, but the way that she was worried for him and thought that he was genuinely hurt was almost too adorable for Jeff to handle.

"Um...can I go and wash this stuff off in your bathroom?" He asked, clutching his fists, making sure that he didn't grab Jessie and hold her so tight that they somehow melded together.

"Sure, but be careful about getting the blood everywhere. I have to use that bathroom too and cleaning it after you would be a real pain."

"Uh, I don't know if I can promise that. I'm pretty messy when I wash." Jessie's eyebrows scrunched up; she didn't want anything to happen to the house that would cause suspicion. She promised herself that she'd take care of it. She wasn't lying to John when she said that.

Instantly, Jeff got an idea. His cheeks went red when he thought of it and he pulled a slightly creepy grin, but Jessie didn't even notice, so he got away with suggestion this without her thinking that he was just being a pervert.

"How about you help me wash?"

Jessie now went red. "HUH?!"

"Well, you'll be able to keep the bathroom clean while cleaning me, right? It'll be easier then you cleaning up after me, right?"

Thinking about it, what Jeff said made sense, but she didn't think she could handle it.

"_But...If I did that then...then I would...see Jeff n-naked!" _She could see it now; his toned muscles contrasting with his pale skin, his wet hair dripping all over is chest and back, his strong legs resting in the water covering his big-

Jessie felt as though she was about to have a nosebleed.

"F-Fine..." She mumbled.

"Really?!" Jeff looked as though he were a puppy wagging his tale because of how ecstatic he seemed to be; this was a playful side of Jeff that Jessie hadn't seen before, but she really liked it. It seemed almost strange how attached to Jessie that Jeff had seemed to be; the thought that he actually wanted to spend time with her really made her happy, but she still didn't think that she could handle seeing him naked. It would be way too embarrassing for her, since she had never seen a naked man before. Well, one that wasn't drawn in a manga book, but yaoi didn't count here.

"Y-Yeah...but you're wearing shorts in the bath!" She commanded.

Jeff's expression became sour.

"Why? What's the point?"

Jessie walked past him towards the door. "Because I said so, now come on."

Jeff smirked as he began to follow Jessie.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

***Inhale* FINALLY! THE DATE'S OUT OF THE WAY!**

**The aftermath of this will be crazy; writing it will be terribly hard...I can't wait! (^J^) (Russia face ~da!)**

**Also, I know that this has nothing to do with the story, but I watched Blade 2 last night with my Onii-Chan for the first time after he showed me the first one and I realised how awesome it was, and I just realised that Norman Reedus is in it! Onii-Chan knows that I have a HUGE crush on Norman Reedus so the second we saw him and realised it was him, he was like:**

**(O.o) "Oh shit..."**

**And I was like:**

**(O/O) "OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!" *Nosebleed***

**Haha, sorry, just thought I'd share that since it was really funny (^_^)**

**Anyway, I'll see ya soon guys, next chapter we can see some funny action in the bath, if ya know what mean ;)**

**~Ciao**


	19. Chapter 18: Bath-time Bonding

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Bath-time Bonding**

"Ah...that feels good..." Jeff sighed as Jessie's hands roughly handled his wild, dark mane, scrubbing shampoo into it, praying to get all of the blood and some guts out of it; he didn't mind that she was being slightly rough with his hair, in fact, he was actually kind of enjoying it. Although, Jessie had no idea how he even managed to get this much of his victim onto his hair, but all she knew was that he wasn't leaving the bathtub until she had gotten all of it out. She wasn't having his dripping of all this blood all over he house.

"How long has it even been since you took a proper bath?" She asked as she grabbed the showerhead to rise out the shampoo.

"Well, I haven't been home in nearly a week..." Jeff responded with, leaning his head back so that Jessie could rise out the shampoo easier. "But I wouldn't call this a proper bath anyway. I'm in boxers. For a proper bath, you need to be naked."

Jessie frowned. Jeff had kept his promise about keeping shorts on while she bathed him, but he was clearly sulking about it; she had no idea why though. Why would he care if she saw him naked anyway?

"Well, too bad. I'm not washing you unless you wear those." Jeff didn't respond due to the relaxed state he was in; he was sitting in a hot bath, being washed by a cute girl after a violent kill. It wasn't the worst of days.

"Okay, lift your head up. I'm gonna condition your hair now." Jeff did as he was told and lifted his head up; he sat, looking at Jessie as she retrieved her strawberry conditioner from her cupboard and placed a large amount on her hand.

"Why strawberry? I'm gonna smell like a girl." Jessie giggled.

"No, you're gonna smell like a strawberry." A shed of happiness found its way into Jeff's mind since Jessie had smiled at him and giggled; he loved to hear her laugh. Her slightly high-pitched voice made her sound like a young child when she chuckled like that; it was incredibly adorable.

As Jessie rubbed the conditioner into Jeff's now wet hair, she went over the events of earlier that day in her mind; she wished that she could be more concerned with the question of if John was alright, but when she was with Jeff, nothing else really mattered to her. She hadn't killed him, which was all that she was concerned about; he was probably angry at her and all, but maybe if she took a few days off of school and gave him time away from her to calm down, he could get over it...but that seemed unlikely to Jessie. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who could let things go easily; that was probably why he spent so much time chasing her until he finally got a date with her.

"So, how did your date with John go?" Jessie jolted at the question; she suddenly stopped scrubbing Jeff's head. He noticed. "Did something happen?" He asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Jessie continued scrubbing, just slightly more hesitantly then before. "I...uh...I tried to...strangle him..."

Jeff flipped around, his hair only half conditioned, with worry in his eyes. "Tried to?! So you didn't kill him?"

"N-No! I didn't...but I came close to..."

Jeff lifted his hand out of the bloody water and placed it on Jessie's head; she didn't care if her hair became wet from the water on his hand, and she didn't even care if some blood got in her hair since the blood from Jeff's victim was mixed in with the water, she was just happy to have Jeff touching her. She had missed that touch of his.

"What am I gonna do?" She muttered just loud enough for Jeff to hear.

"What do you want?" He asked in response.

"For him to leave me alone, but for him not to be mad at me...that'd be nice..." Jeff pulled a puzzled face.

"I...don't think that's realistic, Jessie." Jessie softly laughed.

"I know, but you asked what I wanted...so I told you."

"Just stay away from him." Jessie glanced up at Jeff. "You clearly can't control yourself around him, so since you clearly don't wanna kill him, you need to keep far away from him."

Jessie looked back down at the tiled, bathroom floor, eyes dulled; there was something else that she needed to tell Jeff.

"Jeff..." She grabbed his attention straight away. "When I was chocking him...I heard a voice in my head. It was telling me to stop what I was doing. I ended up snapping out of it and stopped, but only because of that voice. I don't know what it was..."

"That voice will disappear soon enough." Jeff released Jessie's head, grabbed the shower head and rinsed himself off, getting the conditioner out of his head. "We've all had it at some point."

"By 'we', I assume you mean your friends back home?" Jessie asked, happy that Jeff was washing his own hair now, even though the job was already pretty much finished.

"Yeah. That's your normal self, or 'human' self talking. It'll tell you not to kill until you start ignoring it, then eventually, it'll just disappear and you can do your thing no problem."

"Wait. That was my conscience?"

Jeff switched it off and put the showerhead to one side. "I guess that's another way of putting it. Yeah. It was your conscience."

"So, eventually, my conscience will disappear and...I'll kill without remorse...?" Her hands began to tremble. The thought of killing John, even after what he had tried to do to her, scared her; she didn't want to do it and was so relieved when she snapped out of it and pulled herself together. However, what will happen when she won't be able to do that anymore? When the voice disappears? Even if at the time, she feels nothing when she kills, afterwards, the regret will just pile up and pile up until she can't take it anymore. She couldn't handle that. She'd rather be dead then live with that regret.

"Jessie..." Jeff began. "Why don't you come and live with me...?"

Jessie's head spouted up. "What?"

"Well, I might need to go home soon...and I'm not sure that I want to leave you here to deal with this by yourself. You don't seem like you'd be able to handle it too well on your own."

Jessie's heart began to flutter; Jeff was really asking for her to go and live with him. She could spend every day of her life just being with him; she wouldn't have to wait for Jeff to come and visit her at night for her to be able to see him. She could just spend time with him all day if she wanted to.

That would be paradise for her.

Jeff suddenly grabbed Jessie's body and pulled her into him, his head on her chest; she could feel the wetness of his hair soaking her school shirt and she could smell his strawberry scented hair, the aroma capturing her. Her face became red and her heart was beating at a speedier pace.

"J-Jeff-!"

"And I..." he continued. "...I want you...with me..."

All that could be heard by the two teens were the droplets of water coming from Jeff's body and landing in the water and both of their hearts beating. Neither of the two had ever had such an intimate moment before; Jeff just laid there, nuzzling himself into Jessie's chest and Jessie slowly placed her arms around Jeff's head, caressing his damp hair and pulling him in closer to her heart.

"_...I want you...with me..." _

"_...I want you...with me..."_

"_...I want you...with me..."_

Those words just kept repeating themselves in Jessie's mind.

"_Jeff...wants me with him...He wants me...He wants me..."_

Suddenly, Jeff looked up at her, his cheeks pink and noticing that so were Jessie's; he leaned up and invaded Jessie's open mouth.

Jessie's eyes slowly closed and she just let Jeff's tongue investigate the inside of her mouth and faded away into the kiss, leaving the world around her aside so that she could enjoy Jeff's affection for that one moment; the both of them began to moan from the intensity of the scene and the kiss. Jeff's dripping hand was placed on Jessie's warm cheek, taking in her body heat. Jessie couldn't help it, but her heart beat was going crazy, so crazy that she felt as though her head was throbbing.

The boy released her mouth, saliva dripping from her lips; they both stared at each other, deeply lost in each other's eyes. Jessie's breathing was slightly hitched and so was Jeff's; they both knew what they wanted and they wanted it right there, right then.

"Jessie...do you wanna move...to the...other room...?" Jeff asked, anticipation killing him; Jessie was so enticed by his beautiful eyes that there was only one answer to that question to her.

"Y-Yeah..."

~:~

"Urg..."

John awoke, laying on his back on his living room floor; his neck hurt and felt bruised. He felt his throat gently, but pulled his hand away after realising that it hurt even when it's just being touched gently.

"Jessie..." he remembered everything that happened.

He sat up and attempted again to touch his throat, but yet again, he couldn't. He had no idea why Jessie did what she did. All he tried to do was what normal couples did, even if he was moving a bit faster then he usually did, so why did she try and strangle him like that, and the way she was talking to herself before he had passed out, she must've been crazy.

He really knew how to pick them.

He gritted his teeth and clutched his fist.

"She's gonna pay for that..."

* * *

**Shit is about to go down to funky town O.O**

**Sup guys? So...next chapter will be very...hehehe...**

**However, now John's all pissed as Jessie, so they have a huge problem; plus, don't forget that Anthony still isn't talking to Jessie, so she's gonna need to deal with that AND her urges to kill are getting stronger and stronger as each chapter goes by...shit is gonna hit the fan very soon.**

**What John's planning is gonna be bad...very bad...can't wait to write it ;) but I promise, you guys are gonna have feels.**

**I know this because I'm gonna have feels while writing it and while planning it I had feels :'**

**Anyways, I'll see ya guys next chapter :)**

**~Ciao (^^)/**


	20. Chapter 19: Are We Ready?

**Okay, before you guys read this, the ending is cheesy as hell and I don't know what the hell came over me**

**(-_-;)**

**I normally hate that romantic crap unless it's yaoi or yuri, but for some reason this story is pulling this mushy, sweet, romantic crap from the deep, dark pits of my brain that I never look into...**

**EWWWW! Go away romantic thoughts! Ahhh!**

**Anyway, enjoy I guess...**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**Are We Ready?**

"_**AHHHHH! FUCKING PENIS!"**_

Anthony was sat in his room, laughing at a new Pewdiepie video that he was watching on his laptop; he was sat at his desk after spending the whole day studying in his room, only going out of it for food and to use the bathroom. Whenever he spent time off of school, even if he was bed ridden or in searing pain, he would study as much as possible; he felt guilty for some reason if he didn't, plus, it soothed him and kept him relaxed. Plus, he wasn't going to not study since he was faking being sick.

Jessie would always tell him to relax and that he'd get better quicker if he was laying in bed sleeping, but he never listened to her.

He quickly thought that this was one of Pewdie's best videos and knew that Jessie would love it, probably more than he did; he swiftly reached into his pocket about to text her and tell her to watch it immediately, but then he stopped.

He remembered that he wasn't talking to her.

He paused the video and sighed, opening the inbox on his phone up. He instantly found many texts from Jessie, since Jessie and Sally were the only people that he really texted on a regular basis. He opened one up.

"_Dude, there's a new Cry video out! Watch! Now! :D"_

Anthony smiled. Jessie always let him know if there was a good new gaming video out, just like he did for her. It was like they were each others informants.

"_Bro, Sally's dragged me into playing Dragon Age with her (-_-;) help..."_

He opened another one.

"_Okay, Dragon Age is actually alright :P Who would've thought?"_

The melancholy teen couldn't help but laugh at his friend's old texts to him; Jessie had this ditsy, fun, bright personality that always cheered him up whenever he needed it. She was the complete opposite of him; he had always been straight forward, logical in his decisions, slightly dull, but practical and never acted on emotions alone, but thought through what he did before he did it carefully. His way of life had always gotten him through the daily chores of school and being safe, i.e. not getting into fights and what not, but when he met Jessie, everything changed. He became more open to new things and also developed a love for things that he would've never loved back then, like anime, manga and Pewdiepie.

Jessie had changed him for the better and she hadn't even noticed how much. That was one of the reasons why Anthony fell or her.

He gripped his phone for dear life and roughly hit his wooden desk with his other hand, gritting his teeth.

"Damn it...Why did I have to fuck things up?! Why am I such an idiot?! Shit!"

All Anthony had wanted was to be with Jessie, whether she loved him back or not; if it meant that he had to bare watching Jessie be with other guys, then he didn't care, but seeing her with John changed everything. Actually seeing her with someone else pushed him over the edge; he never knew how hard it would be to let her go to someone else. He thought he could deal with it, but apparently he couldn't.

But despite everything, he just wanted to see her.

"Jessie..."

~:~

Jessie and Jeff hadn't even made it out of the hallway before Jeff had lost control and began to sloppily kiss Jessie once more; he was only in his wet boxers and his body was also still dripping from the bathwater, but he didn't want to waste time drying off when Jessie was right there in front of him, ready for action. Also, Jessie didn't mind him being soaked, or even the fact that he was soaking her school uniform; all that she cared about was that he was there, with her and that she now knew that he cared about her.

"_...I want you...with me..."_

Those five words couldn't escape Jessie's brain no matter how much she tried to ignore them and enjoy this moment with her loved one; she just couldn't believe that he wanted to be with her and have her live with him. She had many images of what it would be like to live with someone like Jeff; for some reason, one of her being a housewife waiting for her husband to come home from work when Jeff was off killing popped into her mind. She would welcome him home and he'd kiss her cheek and smile, just happy to be home. That would be bliss.

Jeff pinned Jessie to the wall, grabbing her wrist even though she wasn't struggling in the slightest; he wasn't used to being gentle with girls; since Jeff's boxers were so wet and Jessie was only wearing a pencil skirt without tights on her lower body, she could feel his member slowly rising and once again, rubbing against her. She moaned accidentally as soon as she noticed.

Jeff went up for air and stood there, panting for only a second.

"Jeff...I can't breathe..." Jessie whispered in the second that Jeff stopped devouring her face.

He didn't respond to her statement, he just went back in and pulled her down to the floor, still pinning her to the wall; Jessie felt slightly scared that Jeff didn't show any signs of caring about her statement, but she also didn't particularly want to call him out on it at just that moment.

He released her wrist and began undoing her school shirt, showing him her white bra; he stopped kissing her and placed his hand on her now burning cheek, staring into her eyes; her breathing was heavy and she felt as though she couldn't speak. This felt right, not like how she felt when John forced himself on her. She felt so happy that she was there with Jeff, doing this. She felt no regret whatsoever.

She leaned forward and, to Jeff's surprise, she stuck her tongue in his mouth lightly; Jeff froze from shock. After a moment, Jessie pulled away and smiled sweetly.

"_C-CUTE!" _Jeff thought before he pushed his face into hers and resumed his make out session with her, except being more rough this time around; Jessie's shirt came off and her legs wrapped around Jeff's waist, as she sat on his lap.

A break had to be had. Jeff pulled away once again, but this time, he didn't stare at Jessie's eyes; he just simply held her.

"Jessie...can I ask you something...?" Jessie's breathing was distorted when she answered.

"S...Sure...Jeff..."

He hesitated greatly when he did this; he had never asked someone this question before. Since he began his killing spree when he was young, he hadn't gotten the adolescent that would've allowed him to ask someone this, which he truly regretted now, since he was extremely nervous asking Jessie.

"What...do you...um...what do you feel about me...?"

B-Dump!

Jessie's face was now red for a different reason; she leaned against the wall, releasing herself from Jeff's hold and glanced up at him, contemplating the right way to answer him.

She decided quite quickly. Her hand reached for his and she sat there holding it for a minute or two, not saying anything.

"Um...Jessie?" As soon as he spoke she directed his hand to her chest, where her heart would be. Jeff blushed at first, since his hand was very close to her chest. "J-Jessie?!" But then, he realised what she was doing.

He could feel her heart beating extremely fast and extremely hard; he had only ever felt his dying victims heartbeats before, but that was only so he could feel it slow down and eventually stop, as one of the guilty pleasures or his murders. This was a first for him.

"That's what my heart gets like when I'm around you." Jessie mumbled. "Even if I just touch your hand or you touch my head...this is what happens to me..."

She needed to say no more; that was good enough for Jeff.

"Same here." He stated. "I get super nervous around you...and I...um...I've never found any girl as cute as I find you." Jessie couldn't take her eyes off of Jeff; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really, truly found her cute. "And I hate it when I have to leave here...even killing doesn't help distract me from thinking about you. I'm always wondering what you're doing or who you're with. I just like being here. With you."

Jessie jumped and held onto Jeff as tightly as she could, letting his skin soak her; Jeff could feel her chest against his, nearly completely exposed. This slight skin on skin contact was causing Jeff to almost melt.

"_Her boobs feel nice..." _he thought while making a perverted face.

"Don't..." He heard a mutter from Jessie, but couldn't make out what she had said.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't leave me..." She held on even tighter now. "Everyone...leaves me. Mum left me to go and work somewhere and left me here to take care of the house while she was gone. Dad let me to go and live away from Mum. Anthony left me because I can't be his girlfriend. Please...just don't leave me like they did...please...I can't take it when people leave me...I just can't..."

Jeff's jokey attitude in his head dissolved immediately; Jessie had just confessed something to him that she hadn't even told Anthony or Sally…she felt alone.

She had spent every night since she was younger all by herself until Jeff came along; of course, some nights Anthony would invite her over to his place to hang out, and Jessie had always acted ecstatic when she went over, but inside, she felt pitied. However, she would still go over; anything for her to not spend another night alone in her big, empty house. It also seemed that as soon as she became close to people, they left her; her mother, her father, Anthony, everyone she cared about was slowly leaving her alone. She didn't know what she had done to deserve it.

"I won't…" He held her tightly, ensuring that she couldn't possibly feel alone right there and then. "I won't leave…I promise."

Jessie closed her eyes and just let herself drift away, being comforted by Jeff's warm body; she never thought that she would ever feel this close to a serial killer, especially one as famous as Jeff. She should've hated him for what he did, she should've shunned him and tried to stay away from him, but as much as she hated to admit it, she didn't care what he was or who he killed.

He was the only person she had ever known to tell her that he's never leave her side.

She couldn't help but be happy.

Jeff pulled away and pressed his lips against hers once again, gently this time and less desperate; he knew that Jessie wouldn't leave him either.

Jeff had felt the same as she did when he was back home; his so called 'friends' were never there for him and he had no family left to care for him, even if he was the one who was responsible for that fact. It got kind of lonely back there. Jessie had been the only person to ever want him to stay with her.

"_Wait! Don't leave!" _

She had said that to him the day that they met after trying to kill her; he had become so angry after hearing that partly because he didn't know why he couldn't kill her and it annoyed him, but mainly because he didn't know how to respond. No one had ever asked him to stay with them before and he wasn't used to it. He was just nervous.

He released her and she pressed her forehead against his, sighing; Jessie just closed her eyes and the both of them relaxed their bodies, enjoying the fact that they were both finally with someone else and were happy about it. They both wished for the same thing in that moment.

"_Please…don't let morning come…just let me stay like this forever…forever not…alone…"_

* * *

**No, they didn't have sex...I'm sorry :**

**But don't worry guys, it'll happen eventually; it just might take some time :) They know that they like each other now, so that's a start, but we need to watch out for John and Anthony now...you can just tell that they're gonna cause some shit...**

**Anyway, gonna go and write the next one :D**

**~Ciao (^_^)**


	21. Chapter 20: What Lies Ahead

**Sup guys? :)**

**Okay, I know people asked about Jeff having eyelids in the last chapter, but don't worry people! I changed it yesterday (^o^)b**

**I'll try and not make mistakes like that in the future; I just don't really think when I write, I just go with the flow and let the words drift, so mistakes like that never get noticed by me. Thanks for pointing it out though guys, seriously; you guys reviewing and letting me know that I've done something like that really helps me a lot and I appreciate it :)**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story shall we? (unfortunately, no Jeff in this one...sad.)**

**~Ciao (^J^)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty:**

**What Lies Ahead**

Jessie awoke, warm and more happily then she had in a long time; before Jeff had left the night before, he ensured that Jessie managed to get into bed and practically tucked her in before taking his leave. She had never been tucked in by her parents as a child, so it was a nice change from just heading to be alone; she had also wondered where Jeff went when he left her alone, but she was too scared to ask. She imagined that he probably just didn't sleep or something because he always had bags under his eyes, but that might just be from many late nights.

She also wondered where he went during the day time, when she wasn't around him, but yet again, she was too scared to ask him. Knowing him, he would just say that he wondered around aimlessly like a teenager in angst, backhanding her question to begin with.

"_I get super nervous around you...and I...um...I've never found any girl as cute as I find you."_

Jessie giggle and hid her head underneath her duvet; she had never felt so giddy over a boy before, but Jeff had the power to do this to her. When she had crushes when she was younger, she never felt this happy about it because it was all unrequited love, but now she knew, she knew that Jeff loved her back.

Since she had met him, she'd cried, she'd laughed and she'd felt love for the first time in her life and it was all because of the scary Jeff the Killer that she had always heard about on the news for killing others. She knew that others would be disgusted with her for loving someone like him, but she couldn't help it; her feelings for him were too strong to ignore.

Especially since she would be moving in with him soon enough.

***Beep* *Beep***

Jessie's phone, that was laying on the floor, was telling her that she was receiving a text; after picking it up and checking who it was from, she was pleased to see that it was from Sally.

"_Heya! Heading to buy a few games in town :D Wanna come?(Also you need to tell me about the date :/)"_

Since her schedule for the day just included her laying around the house thinking about Jeff and waiting for Jeff to come back at night, she thought that she might as well head out, meet Sally and pick up some manga books and maybe some new games while she was at it.

"_Sure. Meet you at yours in an hour (^_^) xx"_

~:~

"He did _what_?!" Sally yelled out in the gaming shop. Jessie hadn't been too enthusiastic about telling Sally what had happened between her and John, but she knew that she wasn't going to quit until she found out anyway, so there was no point in attempting to keep it from her. "He didn't make you...I mean...you two didn't-?!"

"No! No! We didn't!" Jessie interrupted, placing her finger in front of her lips, signalling for Sally to be quieter; when Sally became angry, she had a habit of being extremely loud, but a gamer shop, and one that Sally and Jessie were frequent costumers at, wasn't the place for it.

She clutched her fists and grit her teeth. "When I see that mother fucker, I swear to God, I'm gonna make him regret ever laying a finger on you!"

Jessie was concerned with what she had just done; she thought that maybe telling Sally wasn't the best idea after all. Telling Anthony, if he were talking to her, wouldn't' have worked out too well either; when it came to guys and Jessie, he didn't have a high tolerance level for them either. He would kill a thousand men for her, and since his confession, she had figured out why. Sally was just a protective friend who didn't know when to quit.

"Don't worry..." Jessie picked up the new Deadpool game and held it up, letting Sally see it. "I took care of it. Deadpool would've been proud of me."

Sally frowned. "How? Deadpool's a complete pervert. He would've been more proud of John."

"Nuh-uh! Deadpool doesn't approve of rape or molestation. He's all about the sluts and hoes!"

Jessie's statement managed to pull a laugh out of Sally; Jessie joined in the laugh and also sighed, happy she could calm her friend down. She had always managed to keep Sally chilled whenever things got too intense or just plain scary and Sally had always been able to make Jessie stand up for herself when she needed it. She couldn't imagine life without Sally by her side.

"_Why don't you come and live with me...?"_

It was only then that Jessie had realised.

Jeff lived all the way in America, meaning that coming back to Britain was going to be difficult, especially since Jeff had to highjack a helicopter in order to get himself there in the first place; if Jessie agreed to move away with Jeff and be with him, she would have to leave Sally.

She would have to leave everyone she cared about back in Britain.

The laughter stopped. There was no way she could be happy about any of this now. She was so caught up in the excitement of last night and her feelings for Jeff that she wasn't thinking when she agreed to move with Jeff and was blinded when she made the decision.

But...she didn't want to leave him.

"What's so funny?"

Jessie jumped and Sally's anger came crashing back.

Jessie slowly turned her head, only to reveal that John was standing there, holding a few games himself; he was wearing a turtle neck, which alarmed Jessie. He must've been hiding the marks that she left on his neck when she tried to strangle him; her legs became jelly from seeing him, alarming Sally and putting her in ultimate defense mode.

She stepped in front of her best friend, blocking his view of her and pulling an irritated face, attempting to intimidate him.

"What? I didn't do anything..." He calmly stated.

"That's not what Jessie tells me." The rest of the store stopped what they were doing to watch this demonstration, all having no idea what was happening. "I thought I told you that if you touched Jessie, I'd hang your balls on a peach tree."

"Well, I forgot about that. Sorry. But, I need to speak with Jessie alone, so I need you to leave, Sally." There was slightly more aggression in his tone with that last statement.

Sally laughed scarily. "Over my dead body. After what you did last night, you'll be lucky if you leave here with your face in tact."

The two didn't move from their spots, they just stood there, staring at each other with hatred in both of their eyes; there was no way that Jessie could move either. She was frightened to speak to John after everything that had happened between them and was terrified that he was angry with her and was going to try and get payback. Despite the fact that Jessie was extremely good at handling herself when she needed to, or when her bloodlust appeared, she hated confrontations more than anything in the world.

However, she didn't want Sally to constantly protect her from them either; she had spent her life hiding behind Anthony and Sally when it came to things she didn't like because they both felt a need to protect her from that stuff and the fact that she lived by herself most of the time meant that she hadn't had practice arguing with people, be it parents or siblings.

But, Anthony wasn't around to do his job anymore and she might be leaving with Jeff sooner or later, so Sally couldn't be there for her to hide behind pretty soon either. She needed to sort this situation with John out before she left with Jeff and she needed to do it independently.

She tapped Sally's shoulder, catching her attention. "Sal, it's alright." She then caught eyes with John and sternly said "I'll talk with you over there." She was pointing near the stores front doors.

"Good." He smiled at her sweetly, then smirked at Sally.

"You sure? After what he did?" Jessie pulled one of her fake smiles at her concerned friend, reassuring her that she would be okay.

"I'm sure." And with that, she left Sally by herself, concerned and ready to rabidly attack John if he pulled anything funny and walked with John awkwardly towards the doors.

Once they reached the front of the store, Jessie's heart was beginning to hurt and she began to sweat slightly; she may have talked tough about speaking with John just now, but she couldn't help but be worried about it. She couldn't even make eye contact with him now.

"_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..." _She thought to herself as she gripped the Deadpool game that she had picked up earlier, but forgot to put back on the shelf.

"So..." John began, making Jessie jump. "What happened yesterday..."

"I'm sorry!" Jessie interrupted; she wanted to get this part of the conversation out of the way first, before Jeff had the chance to yell at her. "It's just that...when you...I mean...when you-!"

"_I'm _sorry." Jessie stopped and finally looked up into Anthony's eyes.

"What...?" She whispered.

"You clearly weren't ready. You were justified in what you did. I was such a dick."

The apologetic girl's eyes began to water; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could John be so understanding about what she did? She could've easily killed him and yet, he was the one who was apologizing to her.

"I was wondering..." He began again. "Would you meet up with me tomorrow? So we can tall properly, without anyone else around?"

Jessie pulled a concerned face; she knew that he was referring to Sally when he said this, but after last night, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be alone with him yet. John noticed Jessie's expression and quickly reacted.

"Not at mine or anything. At the park. The one near your house. Tomorrow at 8pm?"

"Why so late?" Jessie asked suspiciously.

"There won't be any kids there or anyone really, so we can talk properly."

"What do you wanna talk about?"

John placed his finger in front of his lips and winked. "That's a secret."

Realistically, that time was reasonable for Jessie; she would probably get home in time to see Jeff. since John couldn't possibly want to talk for more then an hour and she could spend the day concentrating on moving with Jeff and figuring everything out before speaking to him. Besides, if this is what she had to do in order to make up with John before she left, then that's what she would have to do.

"Okay. Tomorrow at 8." She nodded.

"Good. I guess I'll see you then. I'm gonna go and pay for my games." He walked past her and knocked her forehead playfully with his fist as he walked by. "Bye bye, Jessie."

Jessie turned around, noticing that he passed Sally; she frowned at him and he just ignored her. She could understand Sally's concern, but she wished that she could be slightly more discrete about didn't have to broadcast to the whole world that she hated him like she had been doing.

Her brunette friend paced herself, but she wondered towards Jessie with a worried look.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" She asked aggressively. "What did he say?"

Jessie shook her head. "Nah. Don't worry." She turned to her friend and pulled another fake smile.

"It's sorted."

~:~

On the way home, John paused.

He had succeeded in convincing Jessie to meet him tomorrow; the thought of it caused him to grin uncontrollably.

He pulled his mobile out of his pocket and dialled a number that wasn't saved on his phone, blocking his number while he called.

He waited for a moment before speaking.

"Hey...yeah don't worry. It's defiantly happening. Tomorrow at 8 in the park...what's that? Oh yeah, she's cute as fuck...and a virgin..." He chuckled.

"Yeah...that's right...you can do _anything _you want to her..."


	22. Chapter 21: Speaking with BEN

**Okay guys...**

**This chapter was too long, so I had to divide the content into two parts *sigh* and I'm writing the next part as we speak, but I'm probably gonna upload it either tomorrow or the next day since I'm really tired...**

**Results day for school was recently and everyone wants to take me out to celebrate (since I did pretty well) and I'm exhausted... (btw I aced English! F**k yeah!) (^_^)b**

**But anyway, welcome back! (No Jeff in this one again, sorry...)**

**~Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

**Speaking with BEN**

"Thank God, I'm home..."

It was descending into night by the time Jessie reached her house after her shopping trip with Sally; she couldn't escape until she told Sally what John and her had talked about in the gamer shop, which she regretted immediately afterwards when Sally pleaded for her not to go and threatened to murder him over and over again. Luckily, she stated the case of 'I need to sort this out in a mature way, rather than beating him to a pulp for something as stupid as what he did. You're my friend and I need your support...' and Sally let it go for the rest of the day, although Jessie could tell that she was still irritated by it.

She placed her various bags full of games and manga by her door so she could undo her shoe laces, when she saw some mail on the floor. She picked the pile up and skimmed through them; most of it was just junk mail, like always, and one of them was a package, but it was just a manga book that Jessie had ordered online a couple of weeks back, but then, one really stood out from the pile.

It was letter from London, where he mother was working at the time. She eagerly, after slipping her shoes off, took the letter and her bags over to her living room and perched herself on the couch. When she opened it, there was over £400 in the envelope and quickly written note from her mother.

"_Jessie,_

_Here's some more money for the house. I would've put it in your bank account like always, but I didn't have time, so I just sent it to you. Do what you need to with it._

_Also, I'll be back in a couple of months or so, but I can only stay at the house for a few days, sorry babe_

_-Mama xx"_

All Jessie could do was stare at the note with dulled eyes; she was used to the small letter from her mother, but only every few weeks or so. It almost felt to her as if she was an orphan with the small amount that she saw or even heard from her parents, but when she received letters like this from either her mother or father, she never cared about receiving the money that they sent her, she was always just happy to know that he parents were alive and well; speaking about her them always pained her, since they were never around for her and she felt abandoned by them, but, as much as she hated it, she loved it when she heard from them.

Ever since they got divorced when she was seven, her father had spent less and less time around her, avoiding her mother and her mother had been running around with her new job, trying to provide for her and Jessie to live well, not realising that the work she was doing was separating her from her daughter and creating a gap between Jessie and her. For Jessie, this had just become routine and she knew that it wasn't going to change, so she just needed to get used to it.

"If I move away...I won't be able to hear from them at all..." She whispered.

She buried her face in her hands, not sure why, but her heart suddenly started aching; she had no idea why she felt so full of despair at the thought of not seeing her parents when she never saw them anyway, but the image of never seeing them at all was killing her.

"I guess the knowledge that I'm able to see them if I just go to where they are, even if it's really inconvenient for me is enough...but if I go to America..."

She would be leaving her parents behind, her friends behind, everyone she cares about behind; she was used to being abandoned. She had been abandoned all her life by people and she could live with it, even if it was difficult and caused her to create a barrier around herself that she never let people into, but when she thought about abandoning others, it hurt her a million times worse than if they abandoned her.

"Do I...really want to go...?"

She couldn't even believe she was asking herself this. Jeff was the first boy she thought she was in love with and she knew that she wanted to be by his side for as long as possible, but she couldn't leave her friends and family. There was no way she could tell them who she was leaving with either; they would never understand if she told them that she was moving to America with the notorious Jeff the Killer.

She didn't know what to do.

But, it wasn't as if she could just ask someone for advice about the situation she was in. No one would understand.

No one.

"_Jessie, if you ever need me, just come on Cleverbot and we can talk, okay?"_

"BEN!" She exclaimed. "I can ask BEN!"

She stood and ran to her room to collect her laptop; hopefully, Jeff's best friend could help her and give her good advice about the situation.

He was all she really had at the moment.

~:~

Jessie was frozen.

She had sat down on her bed, opened her laptop and even retrieved the Cleverbot page, ready to speak with BEN, however, she didn't expect that she would become so tongue tide; she had only ever spoken with BEN once and that was with Jeff. She didn't know him well enough to be able to speak properly with him like she could with Jeff. What if she offended him and he killed her? He was one of Jeff's friends and he had said that he had killed before, so it wasn't too strange to assume that he was scary guy. Although, he seemed to be an alright guy when Jessie spoke with him with Jeff.

She had to gather up her courage and just type.

"_BEN?"_

She waited for a few seconds before she got a reply; when she did, he eyes lit up.

"_**Jessie. We meet again ;)"**_

Jessie remembered something about Jeff saying that BEN was slightly flirtatious, which would explain the wink face that he just sent; not that his flirtatious attitude really effected Jessie at all. Jeff was slightly flirtatious when he wanted to be, so she was sort of used to it. She began to type again.

"_Do you mind if we talk? I need to ask you something."_

She waited another few seconds for a reply, but eventually got one.

"_**Sure, anything for you ;) Do you want to talk in person?"**_

Now, Jessie was confused.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**Do you want to? I need an answer or I can't make it happen, cutie."**_

Jessie had no idea what he meant by 'in person' or why he had called her 'cutie', but now, curiosity was capturing her.

"_Yes."_

After a moment, she got another reply.

"_**Okay, close your eyes."**_

She trusted BEN by this point, and she did as she was told.

~:~

"Okay, open them now."

A voice?

Jessie could hear a voice?

Her eyes shot open.

Stood in front of her was a young, smiling, blond boy; he was dressed and looked extremely like Link from The Legend of Zelda games that Jessie would play all the time as a child and seemed no older than ten years old. However, he also had something extremely wrong with his facial features; his eyes were completely black sockets, except for a red dot that seemed to be his pupils and both his eyes also seemed to have a thin, red liquid dripping down from them, which Jessie assumed was blood, even though she didn't know how it was physically possible for a young boy to have a condition like this one's and still be standing normally, like his eyes were normal.

Jessie knew that this young boy had to be BEN.

However, this wasn't the strangest thing for Jessie; she looked around rapidly and her surroundings were different. She wasn't in her bedroom, like she was before; the area around her was an infinite, dark blue void with electric waves flying randomly all over the place, but these sparks of electricity didn't seem to be able to touch the young boy or Jessie at all.

She didn't know what had happened. She only closed her eyes for a few seconds and yet, she had changed location in that short amount of time.

"Yeah...this might be a bit of a shock, huh?" The young boy smirked, causing Jessie to stare straight at him. "I'm BEN." He pointed at himself proudly with his thumb.

"Uh..." Jessie didn't know how to respond at all; she was so confused. She had no idea where she was, so that was the first thing she decided to query. "I'm...Jessie...uh, where are we...exactly?"

BEN just smiled and sang "You won't believe me if I tell you."

There was something childish and playful about BEN's tone, which Jessie decided was quite adorable, despite his frightening eyes; he seemed really happy that she was there, just like a toddler being picked up from a playgroup by their mother. Jessie had slight weakness for children, so she decided to play along with him and sang back, in the same rhythm that he used.

"I will, I promise."

BEN was pleased by this; he was so used to being scolded by Jeff and being told to stop acting stupid when he acted silly like this, so having someone actually play along with him was a nice change of pace. This was one of the few reasons why he liked humans and found them entertaining to play with.

"Okay. We're in your computer."

Jessie was dumbstruck.

"Huh?"

The young boy chuckled at Jessie's puzzled expression; embarrassment filled Jessie's body from her rude outburst as she laughed along with him nervously.

He began to make a few strange movements in the air, almost like he was drawing a picture in the atmosphere; once he was finished, a screen appeared in front of him and the girl beside him, with a view of Jessie's bedroom from her laptop's screen. Jessie was astonished.

"Wow, that's my room!" BEN giggled once again at Jessie, who was pointing at the screen before her, staring at BEN in amazement.

"No wonder Jeff's taken an interest in you, you're adorable." Jessie's cheeks went rosy at the comment, but she still tried to ignore it, as not to show that she was affected by it so this kid would stop commenting on her expressions. "And yeah. This is how I get around. I transport myself around and find victims this way."

Jessie knew that by 'victims' he meant people that he killed or mentally tortured; this type of dialect was normal now for her to hear. Being around Jeff made her used to it. She also knew that if BEN could transport himself and others all the way from America to Britain in a few seconds...

"Wait! So you can transport people from country to country like that?" She asked with positive enthusiasm.

The Link-lookalike closed the screen which showed Jessie's room and answered. "It's not that easy. I can transport myself quickly like that, but not another person. I can bring them here, but I can't take them with me when I go home."

Jessie's heart was violently crushed and stomped on. She was hoping that if she moved with Jeff, that all she'd have to do is ask BEN to transport her home for a little while and she'd be alright, but she guessed that this idea wasn't going to work.

"But anyway, you wanted to ask me something...?"

Jessie could finally ask someone what they thought about her situation and she was going to take the opportunity. She knew that she loved Jeff and she knew that she didn't want to move away from Britain. She needed someone else's opinion on what to do.

"Yeah!" She became serious for a moment, infecting BEN and causing him to do the same. "Do you think I should leave England with Jeff when he goes back home?"


	23. Chapter 22: Speaking with BEN 2

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

**Speaking with BEN #2**

"You really want my opinion on whether you should move with Jeff?" BEN asked curiously.

"Yes." Jessie's desperation was clear in BEN's slightly disfigured eyes; he had no idea why she was asking for his opinion, but he wasn't about to cast her question aside like it was nothing. It was immediately obvious to BEN that Jeff hadn't discussed this idea with Jessie properly, which was why she wanted to ask his friend for his opinion on the matter; if he would've talked with her in depth about moving with him, she would've already decided by now.

"What exactly had Jeff told you about if you leave with him?" Jessie seemed puzzled yet again.

"Um...I don't know. He just asked if I wanted to go. Why?"

BEN face-palmed himself and groaned at his best friends stupidity, worrying Jessie beyond belief; she wondered if she said something wrong, but then BEN confirmed her thought with his next few words.

"Jeff didn't tell you something..."

"Huh?" The young girl asked. "Really? What didn't he tell me?"

Jessie's innocent look almost made BEN not want to tell her what she would have to do in order to leave with Jeff; she was a perfectly normal girl and she didn't deserve to hear what he was about to tell her. He had to think of the perfect way to explain it to her, praying to a God that he didn't believe in that she wouldn't get too upset.

"You research murderers, right Jessie?" This was the safest way to explain it to her.

"Yeah...why?" Jessie was growing worried now. What was BEN getting at?

"And you know about groups that only let other killers in through extreme measures, right? Like...um, cults and stuff like that?"

"Yeah..." The atmosphere was growing more and more tense as the questions kept coming from BEN and Jessie couldn't understand why he was mentioning any of this at all.

"...What about groups that don't let other murderers in...unless they...kill their family and friends...?"

_B-Dump!_

Jessie had clocked what he was saying and he could tell straight away that she had.

She completely froze. All she could do was stare at the blond child in terror, clearly horrified by what he had just vaguely explained to her.

"W...Wha...?"

Her body began to tremble. She couldn't put her words together.

In order for her to be with Jeff...she would have to kill her friends and family...?

"Wh...Why...do...I...?"

BEN intervened before she could finish her question. "Well, you could do that, or you could do something that would make them hate you. Anything to ensure that they don't come after you when you leave."

BEN moved his hands around, like he had before when he brought up the image of Jessie's bedroom, but this time, a picture of Jeff standing next to a ridiculously tall, faceless man in a suit appeared; Jeff seemed slightly irritated in the picture and the two were stood in the middle of a large, dark forest. Jessie stared in wonder at the picture.

"That's Slenderman. He runs the place Jeff and I live in." Jessie knew that this suit wearing man couldn't have been human; his face appeared to be made out of real skin, so he didn't have any facial features whatsoever, letting Jessie know that the world Jeff lived in wasn't only full of death and murder, it was also full of impossible things that she couldn't even begin to understand.

"He came up with the rule that I just told you about. We've all had to do it. For Jeff, he had already killed his family before he met me or Slendy, so it wasn't a problem for him to come and live with us, and me, I was created in the depths of the internet, so I had no family to leave behind, so once again, it wasn't a problem. But we've never had a case like yours."

"What do you mean 'like mine'?"

"You've lived a normal life until now, but you were found by one of us before you lost yourself to the demon inside of you. We've never had a case like that." Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Luckily for you and Jeff, he's Slendy's favourite, so he'd probably let you live with us even if you weren't our own kind, but even so, you need to do something about your family and friends before you move."

"But _kill _them?! Is that really needed?! I could never-!"

A lone tear fell to the dark blue, electrified, alerting BEN of Jessie's upset; now that she thought about it, she had lost it with Anthony, who she felt closer to then anyone, including her parents; she was so close to attacking him properly and killing him. She would've done it if she hadn't of managed to stop herself, but Jeff said that the side of her brain that told her not to do bad things like that would disappear soon enough, meaning that she would be able to kill people close to her, including her family and close friends.

It was possible.

She would be just like Jeff.

No. She would be worse than Jeff because she wasn't pushed towards this at all. Nothing pushed her to killing or even thinking about killing.

Maybe her researching murderers really did effect her like BEN had said the first time she spoke to him, but that was all she ever wanted to do growing up; it distracted her from the fact that she was alone most of time. It wasn't the most normal of hobbies, but it killed the time that she had to spend by herself. It distracted her from her parents not being there for her and always arguing over her, never realising that neither of them gave her the emotional care that she needed.

She did this to herself.

"_Also, those thoughts and your new attitude towards inflicting pain onto others has always been there, meeting Jeff must've just triggered it and caused it to suddenly awaken."_

Jeff.

Meeting Jeff triggered it.

If she hadn't of met Jeff, she wouldn't have even thought of hurting other people, but if she never met Jeff, she wouldn't have ever known the joys of being with him and the happiness that she felt everyday with him.

"Moving with Jeff...means that...I'll have to...kill...Mum...Dad...Sally, Lavinne, Ann...and...Anthony...?" More tears fell from her large, brown eyes as she grabbed her arms and shook hysterically, sobbing violently. "I can't-! I CAN'T!"

PAT

PAT

Jessie felt a hand on her head, which stopped her shaking; she looked up to see BEN floating above her and rubbing the top of her head; seeing him floating like that made her realise how small her really was.

"Jeff loves you." A tear dropped slowly down Jessie's face as BEN said this. "He probably hasn't said it, knowing him, but he does. I've never seen him act like this about a girl before, especially one that he tried to kill. He probably didn't tell you this because he knew it would make you cry and he probably thought that he could get away with you leaving with you without doing it."

"He...he loves me...?" For some reason, haring this made Jessie feel a small ounce of relief.

"I'm sure..." BEN smiled sweetly at Jessie as she wiped away her tears. "I hope I helped you make your decision..."

"Y-Yeah..." Jessie looked up at the young boy and tried her hardest to smile to him. "I can see why you and Jeff are good friends...thank you."

BEN's cheeks went slightly pink at her comment, but he smiled even still. "And I can see why Jeff loves you. You're cute _and_ strong."

"Strong...?" She questioned his statement.

"You can still smile even after hearing something as tragic as what you've just heard. No human I know could ever do that...they all just cry and cry and blame others, but you're different."

Jessie's heart fluttered at his observation; no one had ever called her strong before. She never thought of herself as a strong person, in fact, she always thought she was weak since she always hid behind Anthony and Sally when conflict arose.

"I'll send you back to your room." He stopped floating and stood, back to being shorter then Jessie. "Be warned, it'll fuck your head up for a few minutes when you're back, but _only_ for a few minutes. You'll be back to normal in no time at all."

"Okay." That was the least of Jessie's worries, so she didn't particularly care at that point if she got a small headache.

"Close your eyes and when you open them, you'll be back in your room, okay?"

Jessie once again did as she was told and shut her eyes, another tear falling to the electrical floor.

"See ya around, Jessie...I look forward to speaking with you again."

Just before she disappeared from BEN's world, she gave him one last smile.

"Me too, BEN."

~:~

Jessie awoke in her room, laying on the floor, eyes sore from all the crying.

Instantly she felt the pain in her head that BEN warned her about; she grabbed her head tightly in pain and groaned, hoping that it would end in a few minutes like BEN had told her it would. It was the worst migraine of her life.

She turned her throbbing head towards her clock; she still had a large amount of time before Jeff arrived. She contemplated just laying there, on her bedroom floor, waiting for him.

"_You're cute and strong."_

The tears came flowing back.

She buried her face into her floor and screamed her heart out, letting herself wail and cry all of her troubles away.

Except...they wouldn't go away.

They would never go away as long as she wanted to be with Jeff.

They would never go away as long as she felt such blood lust.

They would never go away as long as she was...like this.

"I'M NOT STRONG!" She screeched. "I'M NOT! I'M NOT! I DON'T WANNA KILL THEM! I DON'T WANNA!"

Despite her saying this, all she wanted now was for Jeff to burst through the door and hold her, comfort her, tell her everything would be alright.

"Jeff...Jeff..."

She had to choose.

Jeff or her friends and family.

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T CHOOSE!"

* * *

**And there's the second part people...**

**I have no idea why that took so long to write, sorry (^_^;)**

**But...now we have a hell of a lot of issues; John, Anthony, this whole thing about killing Jessie's friends and family...she's not having the best time, huh?**

**Like I said before, I love making my main protagonists suffer (^J^) . .kol.**

**Woah...I just went a bit like Russia there (*.*;) ...hehehe...I need to stop watching so much Hetalia.**

**Anyway, see ya next chapter :) **

**~Ciao**


	24. Chapter 23: Decisions to Make

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

**Decisions to Make**

"That's why you called me?" Anthony ask in an aggravated tone while on the phone to Sally; she had called in fear that Jessie was in danger if she carried on being near John and she was hoping that Anthony would help her keep Jessie far away from him, but her request seemed to be being ignored by her so-called friend.

"_Don't use that tone with me, Anthony!" _If there was anything that Anthony knew better than anyone, it was when Sally was really mad at him; normally, he would just listen and not talk back so he could let her tire herself out by ranting, but that didn't look like it was going to happen today. _"We have to do something about this! He's gonna pull something else if we don't!"_

Anthony laid back on his bed and sighed, acting as nonchalant as he could, giving Sally the impression that he didn't care about anything she was saying. "Just let Jessie deal with it."

The brunette boy could hear his friend scoff at his suggestion. _"And if she gets raped by him? What then?"_

Anthony jolted, but he still tried hard to keep his calm persona, taking his glasses off and placing them on his bed-side table. "Jessie's a big girl. She can deal with it…"

"_Wake the fuck up, Anthony!" _Sally snapped. _"Jessie can't fight him off by herself! What kind of friend are you?! I thought you said that you'd protect her from guys like that!"_

"I'm not her friend anymore!" Anthony gritted his teeth; why couldn't Sally just understand why he had to keep away from Jessie? Why couldn't she just let him be and stop doing everything she could to drag him towards her? Why? "I'm just some guy that she turned down! That's all! She's nothing to me anymore!"

The atmosphere over the phone tensed up even more then it already had; Anthony's heart began to feel twisted and distorted from what he had just said. He knew that he was lying. He loved Jessie and desperately wanted to stop her from going near John, but his pride wasn't letting him. He needed to convince everyone around him that he hated her, otherwise he'd feel obliged to help her.

"_You…you're supposed to be the mature one out of us three." _Sally's voice now sounded hitched, almost as if she were sobbing; she even sniffled. _"But…you're the least mature out of us…at least Jessie admitted that she didn't want to lose you…"_

However, the anger was collecting itself within Anthony. "Of course she said that, she wasn't the one who was rejected…"

"_GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF!" _Sally's voice sounded so full of pain and despair by this point that Anthony couldn't respond. _"Stop acting as if this was all Jessie's fault! You know…you know that it's neither of your faults…so please…stop it…I know you care about her…just go back to the way you were before…JUST STOP BEING A CHILDISH, LITTLE SHIT AND HELP HER!"_

Sally hung up the phone.

Anthony hadn't heard her cry for a long time, so it was a real shock; Sally wasn't someone who usually cried over anything. She must've been really frustrated to have started sobbing while scolding him like that. The last time he ever saw her cry, it was because she failed to get the grade she wanted in Maths, even though she still got a B; the only thing Sally had ever cried over were her grades and that was just because she was an over achiever. Nothing like this had ever happened to the group before, so he'd never heard her cry over her friends. This meant that she must've been serious.

Anthony placed his phone on his forehead for a moment and stared at his ceiling.

"But…it's painful to even think about her. How can I be near her…?" He whispered to himself.

He picked his phone back up and looked through his photos; he found one that he had taken of Jessie when she was looking around a comic book store in Reading when she went to visit her father once; she had begged Anthony to go with her, since she knew that she wouldn't see much of her father because of his work and she didn't want to be alone. In the photo, she was holding a figurine of Britain from Hetalia that she really wanted, but didn't have enough to buy at the time. Anthony ended up caving into her need for it and bought it for her.

"She needs to learn to be on her own for now…she'll handle it…"

~:~

"...sie...? Jessie?"

"Nnnh...?"

Jessie opened her large, dark eyes to Jeff's concerned face; she had drifted off on her bedroom floor after her crying session and forgot that she needed to stay up to wait for Jeff to arrive. She was so exhausted from the day that she had just had that she desperately needed to rest; her eyes were red from the many tears that had fallen out of them and she also had bags under them. Her shoulder-length, dark hair was a mess from the position that she had been on the floor and, honestly to Jeff, she looked like a total mess.

She sat up and wiped her sleeping dust-filled eyes, yawning. "Jeff...? When did you get here...?"

"A minute ago." Jessie could tell that the murderer in front of her was extremely concerned with her condition, however, she didn't want to alarm him, so she did what she always did and crated the illusion that she was alright.

She smiled unconvincingly. "Oh, that's good. So, what do you want to do?" She got ready to get up when Jeff grabbed her arm and dragged her back down again.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a stern look on his face; Jessie hadn't seen him this angry since the night she met him, when he was about to leave and she attempted to make him stay with her. It slightly frightened her, but she wasn't going to destroy the illusion. She just had to avoid the question.

"I was thinking we could watch some Two Best Friends let's plays; they recently finished playing The Last of Us and I heard that it was good. Or we cou-."

"Jessie!" Jeff snapped, scaring her.

He leaned into her, sticking his tongue in her mouth; he grabbed her arms so she couldn't escape and leaned her against her bed, keeping her at bay. They had both missed each other's touch and had been waiting all day for this kiss, but there was something slightly miserable about it; Jessie moaned, not sure where this kiss had suddenly come from and tried to ask, but was silenced by Jeff's tongue.

He finally released her mouth from his and gripped her warm cheeks with his cold hands. "What's. Wrong. With. You?!"

Jessie now knew why he had just kissed her; he wanted to remind her that he was trustworthy, that he was someone she could rely on, that he loved her enough to care about what she felt and what was playing on her mind. He knew that she had spent her life hiding her feelings away from others, keeping her barriers up and never letting others too deep into her emotions, and he wanted to let her know that she could tell him anything.

The tears came flowing back. She let many fall to the floor before speaking.

"Jeff...J-Jeff..." She stuttered, trying hard to talk even while crying.

"What is it...?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

"I...I know..." She began. "I know...that if I leave with you and g-go to America...that I...I have to...t-to kill my...my..."

Jeff's heart skipped a beat.

How did she find out?

When did she find out?

How much did she know?

The killer put his arms around her, pulling her face close to his chest; Jessie continued to cry and grabbed his hoodie, keeping him holding on to her. She could hear his heartbeat through his jumper, which surprisingly, calmed her down and kept her from bellowing like a baby anymore in front of this homicidal teen.

Jeff's mind, however, was anything but calm; he wanted to keep this information away from her, knowing that this would be the result of her finding out. He thought that if he didn't tell her and just took her away, the he could get away with just leaving and not killing the people she cared about, therefore, keeping her with him and letting her know that her friends and family were safe and sound, keeping her happy. He had no idea how she found out and he wanted to know. He needed to know who destroyed his fantasy and Jessie's obviousness.

"Jessie...who told you that?" Jessie could sense the anger in his voice, but she felt as though keeping it from him would only cause more issues and she couldn't take anymore conflict for today.

"I...I wanted advice on stuff...so I asked BEN..." There was a hitch in her voice from all the crying she had been doing; Jeff gripped onto Jessie harder, alerting her. He gritted his teeth and frowned.

"_That son-of-a-bitch..." _He thought to himself.

"Jeff...?" She whispered. "I don't want to kill my family...or my friends..."

Jeff put his anger towards BEN aside for a second and concentrated on reassuring Jessie that she wouldn't have to do what she thought she would; he let her go and cuffed her face once more, staring into her eyes.

"I promise you, we'll figure this out. You won't have to do that."

"You don't know that..." More and more tears fell onto Jessie's bedroom floor. "What about Slenderman? What will he say?"

"_How much did that fucking midget tell her?!" _Jeff's anger had to be concealed within his head; he didn't want to alarm Jessie.

"We'll figure it out." That was all he could say.

He leaned back in for another kiss, when Jessie stopped him by blocking his scarred mouth with her hand; she couldn't kiss him when she felt all this doubt. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to move with him even if she didn't have to kill her family and friends, so how could she lead him on by acting so lovey-dovey with him? She knew that she loved him and she knew that she wanted to be with him, but she didn't know if she could.

Jeff didn't seem to care.

He grabbed her hand and pinned her on the hard floor

There it was.

The anger.

He pushed himself into her face, practically eating her up; she tried and she tried, but she couldn't break free from him. He was too strong for her. He raped his tongue around hers and played around with it, toying with her; his knee managed to rub against Jessie's crotch, which caused her to moan. She couldn't help but to give into Jeff, he was too overpowering and attractive to her that there was no way she could resist him. Her body went limp and she just let him do what he wanted to her.

After a moment, he released her, just laying on top of her and leaving her laying there, panting.

"Why can't you just believe me?!" Jeff yelled. "I'm trying...I'm really trying...I...I just..."

Jessie's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what they were showing her; Jeff was on the verge of tears. He was even trembling. He was so frustrated with how wrong everything was going that he couldn't take it anymore; he just wanted to be happy, with Jessie.

All his life, he's had to hide from people, keeping his distance in case the police caught him; this all caused him to never become close to anyone. With everything that happened with his parents and after his mother tried to convince his father to kill him when he carved into his mouth and got rid of his eyelids, he couldn't trust anyone anymore. They were all evil. They were all liars. At least the other monsters he lived with never lied to him and were honest; that was where he thought he belonged, hiding in the shadows with the monsters.

But, when he met Jessie and was accepted by her, he realised how amazing it could be to have someone he was close to; someone he could hold and care for, someone he could protect. And now, he just didn't want to let her go; she almost made him want to stop living in the darkness and to start basking in the light, together, with her. He just wished that he could be like her; to be able to walk around like an ordinary person with her, holding her hand and watching her as she laughed and spoke about trivial things, but...

He had corrupted her. He had triggered her blood lust and was turning her into someone like him; someone who has to live in the night, creeping around the humans. That wasn't what he wanted for her.

"If only..." He began, trembling even harder. "...I...were...normal..."

Jessie leaped up and peaked him on the lips, pulling him down so he could lay right on top of her; she just didn't want to see him like that. Anything but that. She couldn't stand seeing him sad like that.

The two were intertwined with each other. pulling each other closer and closer until there was no space inbetween them; they both moaned and groaned, feeling each other. They didn't want to let go of each other, physically or emotionally, in case the other one disappeared.

"_Jeff...I love you...I love you...I love you..."_

"_Jessie...I want you...to be happy...I...I lo...I..."_

"Jessie..." He paused for a moment leaned in, a quarter of an inch away from her ear, which was now ruby-coloured.

"I love you..."

There were no words.

Despite everything that had happened today, despite everything that was happening to Jessie, she was more happy than she had ever been in her entire life right now, in this moment, with Jeff.

A large grin appeared on her face and she attempted to pull him closer to her, but failing as they were as close as they could get to each other.

_"Jeff...I love you too...I really do...I really really really love you..."_

* * *

**Sup? (o_o)**

**So...the romantic stuff...I HATE IT! I hate romance stories! They make me have feels! I don't like feels! ARGH!**

**Anyway, Jessie has to meet John tomorrow (O.O) Oh nossss! ****That's gonna be horrible to write...but I'll do my best anyways! (^o^)b **

**See you guys then :)**

**~Ciao**


	25. Chapter 24: Confusion

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

**Confusion**

"_**...the police are desperate to find Jeff the Killer now. Another victim was found right outside, in the back alley of the KFC on Cowley Road at 3:11am last night; the victim being Hank Cloverfield, aged 22, an employee of the Build-bear in the city centre. This killing was more violent than the other tragic murders that occurred in the last week; the intestines and other internal organs were found scattered around the body, laying beside him and there were multiple stab wounds around his face and arms, in addition to the traditional Jeff the Killer trademark of having a smile carved into his face and his eyelids burnt off. The government are advising British citizens not to go out after dark, since that is the time in which all of the murders have occurred so far, at least until the police find Jeff..."**_

Finally, Jessie was able to have a relaxing morning, being able to watch the news while she ate her cereal as she always did, however, the first piece of news that she received was about Jeff, and it made her unsettled.

"3:11am?" Jessie asked herself, swallowing her Co-Co Pops swiftly. "Jeff was long-gone from mine by then...why was he so violent this time?"

The night before, after Jessie and Jeff finished making out, he put her to bed once again and stayed with her, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand until she fell asleep; she wished that he could be with her when she went to sleep every night for the rest of her life and prayed that the feeling of having someone with her would never end, but she knew that she had to make that a reality on her own.

Although, when he walked her to her bed, he seemed to be miles away and distant; she wanted to ask him about it at the time, but she didn't want to ruin the mood anymore than she already had. Now she realised that she probably should've made an inquiry about it and pressed him to tell her what was wrong; she felt so selfish now since he had pressured her to revel what was wrong with her in order to make her feel better, but she hadn't done the same for him.

"Was he that angry...?"

Fear filled Jessie as she realised that their moment the night before caused another violent death in her city; she felt as though she was to blame for this death and couldn't stop it the guilt rising within herself. She knew that Jeff was likely to kill that man even if they hadn't of argued the night before, but that must've triggered his anger and made the death even more agonising and painful for the man 'Hank'.

Jessie covered her mouth and pushed her cereal away from herself; her hunger was gone. How could she eat with all that was going on around her?

_***Ring* *Ring***_

Jessie's mobile was going off.

When she picked it off of the table, her eyes widened when she saw who was calling her.

"A-Anthony?" Her heart began to beat faster, but in a good way; she was nervous to speak to him considering how their last conversation went, but he was still her best friend and she had wanted to hear his voice ever since their argument. Her face lit up as she reached for the answer button.

She quickly answered, a smile on her face.

"Anthony? Hey, Anthony..."

_***Beep* *Beep***_

"Huh?"

He hung up.

Jessie's smile dissolved as she looked down at her phone.

"Anthony..."

~:~

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Anthony kicked his bedroom wall and leaned his head against it; he contemplated what Sally had told him the night before about helping Jessie and decided to work up his courage and call her to, at least, ask if she needed the help, but after hearing her voice he became tongue-tied and needed to leave the conversation early.

He had no idea why he even bothered; he still couldn't talk to her and he knew that he couldn't when he called her, so why was he trying so hard when he knew that? Maybe Sally had guilt tripped him enough to make him want to try harder.

"Jessie…I'm sorry…I'm just a coward…."

~:~

"Don't even talk to me…" Jeff said to BEN over the phone while laying on a thick tree branch, smoking a cigarette that he stole off of his victim from the night before; his hoodie was up and it was covered in blood and guts. He knew that he went crazy last night, but he just so angry; Jessie was crying her eyes out in front of him and it was all because of the differences between them; differences that they couldn't change. However, he also knew that she wouldn't of found out the way to move that Slenderman wanted her go through if it wasn't for BEN.

In Jeff's eyes, BEN caused all of this mess.

"_She asked and I told her. What was I supposed to do, lie?" _

"So you suddenly have a conscience? What a joke." Jeff scoffed. BEN could tell how angry he was from the tone of his voice; even he hadn't heard that voice before. He must've really cared about the way Jessie felt.

"_Has she chosen whether she wants to come back here or not?" _Even if Jeff was extremely irritated with him, BEN needed to at least ask if he should make a room reservation for Jessie and let Slenderman know if she would be moving there with them.

"I don't have a fucking clue…" That sent BEN the message that Jessie wanted to move with him, but didn't want to kill her loved ones to do it. A normal reaction for a human to have.

"_Why don't you just wait until her conscience disappears?" _The Link-lookalike asked, grabbing Jeff's attention. _"If you do that, then she can kill her family and move with you without feeling bad about it."_

"But…I'd be lying to her then!" The thought of going behind Jessie's back like that scared Jeff more than her not moving back home with him; he couldn't go around deceiving her. He had made her suffer enough already.

"_No, you won't. If you just say that you'll stay with her for now and just wait, it'll all just fall into place." _

"I can't….I can't do that…"

The way that Jeff was acting reminded BEN of humans that he had killed; his emotions were all over the place and he couldn't chose options that would made his life a hell of a lot easier if it included hurting Jessie. Jeff hadn't ever cared about anyone the way he did about Jessie. It was strange for BEN to see.

"_Jeff…I know you wanna keep Jessie away from what you did…but I also know that you wanna keep her with you. You're gonna have to decided what you want fast. We need you back here."_

"I can't…I can't let her do what I did…I can't…"

Jeff unfortunately was forced into killing his family by his inner demons a long time ago, but his inner-self was destroyed when he did this, so he shouldn't of felt anything of it, however, that doesn't matter. He still felt the pain of getting rid of his family, his brother. Jessie was as close to her friends as she should've been to her family; there was no way that she could handle killing them herself like BEN was suggesting. The thought of it was already killing her inside; Jeff didn't want to imagine what it would do to her after she actually did it.

"I can't…put her through that…"

"_What will you do then?"_

What would Jeff do?

"I…I don't know…"

~:~

Night was falling and it was coming close to the time that Jessie had to go and meet John; she put her shoes on by her front door and made sure she had her house key and mobile. She hoped that John wouldn't keep her for long so she could be prepared to see Jeff and speak with him about moving. She was still unsure, but she wanted to reassure him that she wanted to, she just wasn't sure if she could do what she needed to do to go.

"I should visit Anthony on the way back from the park…ask why he called…" She wanted desperately to make up with Anthony, but she was afraid to try; when Anthony was angry, it was hard to convince his stubborn self to listen to reason. Her and Sally both knew that, but they usually still tried to make him see the situation from their point of view anyway. Might as well try.

Jessie placed her hand on her door knob and turned it.

"Alright, all I have to do is try and make up with John and then pop over to Anthony's…piece of cake…"

She opened the door and made her way to the park, hoping that she could make it home in time to see Jeff.

"Piece of cake..."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ONE!**

**I don't wanna write it, but at the same time I do! Some serious shit is about to go down and I'm scared to write it! I might make the chapter slightly longer then the others so I can fit everything into it because I don't want to divide the next chapter up at all; I want it all in one so the shock value will be intense.**

**(.;) I'm scared to write it!**

**But, anyways, I guess I'll see you guys when it happens, huh? (^V^)b**

**~Ciao**


	26. Chapter 25: Meeting with John

**I apologize in advance...**

**So, the chapter was shorter then I thought it would be, so that's a relief; just get ready to feel things and to wanna kill John, because I know you guys will :/ I do and I'm the one writing this story...**

**So...see you next chapter...**

**~Ciao **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

**Meeting with John**

John was already in sight.

He was leaning on the metallic fence that separated the street from the field-like public park that no one seemed to be in at the time; his hands were in his pockets and he seemed so relaxed and calm, separating his emotions dramatically from Jessie's. She was extremely nervous and lacking anything planned to say to him; she figured that as far as an apology speech went, she was going to just wing it, but now, that seemed easier said than done. She was normally decent at improvisation, but today, her mind was blank.

John noticed Jessie immediately, smile at her and waved, just like normal; this calmed Jessie down slightly. She needed to keep in mind that John didn't seem too angry with her and that panicking would only make the situation worse.

She walked up to him and smiled back. "H-Hey…" She said hesitantly.

"Hey, Jessie." John opened the gate into the park and let Jessie walk through first. "Let's go."

Jessie nodded as she walked through the gate. "Okay."

They both wondered through the foliage, the large park completely deserted; Jessie used to come to this park all the time with Anthony and Sally. When they ended school they would play imaginary games, pretending to be their favourite cartoon characters and play fighting each other; Sally would always win, since she always managed to pick Goku from Dragonball Z to play as before Anthony or Jessie could get there, and they all didn't know any other fictional characters that could beat him. The game was still always fun though, even if they knew that Sally would win every time.

Jessie smiled sweetly at the memory.

"_Remember…when you go and see Anthony, do everything you can to make up with him…" _She thought to herself, holding onto her arm. _"Don't lose him…just don't lose him..."_

"Jessie?" John asked. Jessie jolted.

"Uh, yeah?" She asked, realising that she completely spaced out for a second.

"Come through this way…" He pointed towards an area of the park which was covered in bushes and trees, making it hidden from the rest of the park. If Jessie, Sally and Anthony used to play hide-and-seek together, they would always hide there, since it was the perfect hiding place. It was large and hidden, so moving around the area and keeping yourself hidden at the same time were both easy.

Jessie became nervous once again now, but for different reasons. Why would John want them two separated from the rest of the park when there was no one in there anyway?

"Um…" Jessie began. "Why there? Why can't you talk to me here?"

"I want us to have complete privacy…" He grinned.

Jessie wasn't sure what John wanted to say to her that he couldn't say where they were; the park was already deserted and there was no chance of anyone going there since everyone was told to stay in their homes after dark because of Jeff roaming around, but she didn't see the harm in what John was asking. If it made her leave earlier so she could go and see Anthony and still be home in time to see Jeff, then she didn't mind cutting herself off from the rest of the park.

"Okay…?" She stepped through first into the bushy area, John swiftly following.

They were soon surrounded by shrubbery and moss-covered trees, bringing back memories of Jessie's childhood; she could see the exact spot in which Anthony had once broken his leg that one time, cushioning Jessie's fall when she tried to climb a tree, got to the top and then accidentally fell off; Anthony had gotten underneath her and caught her, damaging the tendon's in his leg; he wasn't allowed to play with them, or play anything at all until he was fully recovered. Jessie felt so guilty, but he kept telling her that it wasn't her fault.

"_Wow…I guess Anthony really has been protecting me all my life, huh?" _She hadn't noticed before how much she relied on her friends; she was lucky to have them and needed to keep them close to her. She paused, realising that this thought process wasn't making leaving with Jeff any easier and that she needed to concentrate on making up with John for now.

John paused as well, looking around the forest-looking area that they were in.

"This'll do."

**GRAB**

"Mnh!" Jessie's mouth was covered by a large hand and her forearm was grabbed.

"_W-What?!"_

She was flung onto the floor, causing her head to hit the hard, grassy soil first. "AH!" She yelled in pain.

She glanced up, seeing three guys around her age, but slightly older, grinning down at her, she hadn't ever seen these men before, but she knew that they must've been trouble; before she could get up and try to run away or ask John for help, one of them grabbed her wrists, keeping her down and one grabbed her legs, so she couldn't even kick them in an attempt to get away.

"Get off me, you little shits!" She screeched, trying not to sound frightened even though she was. John bent down, a smile on his face, and gently leaned her chin upwards, so she was looking at him.

"Come on, Jessie. Why don't you try strangling them?" He chuckled sinisterly.

Unfortunately, Jessie figured everything out straight away; John's grudge against her was still there and always had been. He wanted to set her up.

"You…YOU-!"

**SMACK**

She couldn't even finish her sentence before he slapped her across the face; tears formed in her eyes from the pain of the smack. Jessie hadn't ever been slapped by a boy before and she hoped that she would never have to be. Or rather, she hoped that she would never have to be associated with any man low enough to actually hit a girl.

The teen holding onto Jessie's legs moved in order to make way for John, who laid on top of her, he legs now on either side of her body; the man gripping her wrists didn't move an inch, which allowed John to hold onto Jessie's face and face it towards him against her will.

"I assume that you're still a virgin, right?" The question sent a shiver up Jessie's spin; she knew that this was bad.

"You…sick…motherfucker…" She growled.

He just laughed softly. "Am I the sick one here? You're the one who was talking to herself while trying to kill me…"

Jessie prayed and prayed in her head that her bloodlust would appear once again; she didn't care how, but she needed to get out of here as fast as she could. She was beginning to think that she should've just ended John's life that night, so this would never of happened. No one but Jeff was allowed to touch her like this; if it wasn't Jeff, it wasn't right. She tried to struggle, but she was trapped.

The man holding her wrists finally spoke. "So, as long as you get to go first, we can do whatever we want to her, right?"

Jessie glanced at the stranger with fear in her eyes.

"Yep."

John began to strip Jessie, pulling her shirt off; she still struggled and yelled for him to stop, not having any effect on him; she couldn't believe that this was happening. She was now only in her bra on her top half, the men all laughed.

"Damn…you sure she's in your year? Those are huge…" One of them men on the side laughed out.

John laughed. "Yeah…I have no idea how she's still a virgin with those…"

He groped her chest roughly as he moved her bra cup above her chest, exposing her completely, purposely trying to make it hurt her; she cried out, feeling violated and sick. He rubbed his knee against her crotch, but it didn't make her feel anything; it was nothing like when Jeff touched her, all it did was make her feel dirty and wrong.

Suddenly, one of the men began to pull her jeans off; she still tried to fight them off and began to cry from frustration because she couldn't do anything to stop them; John ripped her underwear off and just stared at her crying face, smirking.

"I could've been gentle, Jessie…I could've been so gentle with you."

Jessie's anger snapped. She leaned up as far as she could and spat in his face; the man holding her wrists took a hold of her hair and pulled her down to the floor again, holding tightly onto her. She didn't care at all.

"You can do whatever the fuck you want, but all it proves is that the only way for you to get laid is for you to rape girls! You disgust me, you piece of shit! Go fuck yourself!"

All the men, including John, stood in shock at Jessie outburst; his frustration began growing.

"Have it your way…" He wiped the spit away from his cheek and undid his own jeans, getting ready.

"_I don't care what he does to me…because I love Jeff…and that's all that matters…it's all that matters…"_

**THRUST**

"AH!"

He was inside her now.

The pain was unbearable for Jessie; she needed to grip something, but the man was still holding her wrists, so she had to make do with making a fist and digging her nails into her palms.

John shivered, holding Jessie's legs up. "So…tight…"

"_Jeff…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

All Jessie could concentrate on was the guilt of having someone inside her other than Jeff; she couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening by this point, but she couldn't help it. She felt so disloyal to him.

One of the bystanders undid his trousers and forced Jessie to face him. "Open your mouth…wide. I have a present for you."

One last tears fell onto the grass beneath her.

"_Jeff…I love you…"_

She did as she was told, without putting up a fight.


	27. Chapter 26: Help

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

**Help**

"Damn...so X equals four?"

Anthony was studying in his room, trying to relax his mind with Maths, studying always kept him calm when he was down for some unknown reason; Sally had given him the homework that he had missed and he was trying hard to catch up with the rest of the class, but all he could think about was Jessie.

He wanted to speak with her so badly, but his pride was stopping him, and he didn't even know why; he knew that she missed him just as much as he missed her through Sally constantly telling him, so she would welcome him back with open arms if he just apologised, but his mind was giving him different scenarios of what else could happen.

She could tell him that she doesn't want to be around him as long as he had a crush on her, she could say that he's pathetic and that he disgusts her, she could gently put him down and just say that she doesn't want to be around him, the possibilities were endless.

"I have to talk to her eventually...at school tomorrow, I'll talk to her..." He decided this, knowing that he would try hard to keep to it. "I'll pick her up like normal and hope that she just welcomes me back...and I'll apologise or acting like a spaz...and I-"

_***Beep* *Beep***_

His phone began to ring; he picked it up, expecting it to be Sally so she could continue yelling at him, but instead, he became shocked at the name that appeared on the mobile.

It was Jessie.

He debated what to do quickly in his head; he had just agreed to speak with her tomorrow and if he ignored her call, that would be a slap in the face to her, telling her that he didn't want to be her friend and lowering the possibility that she would just welcome him back into the friendship without a hitch. But, was he ready to speak to her yet?

In the end, he decided to answer, knowing that he had to face his problem head on.

"J-Jessie...?"

All he could hear was heavy breathing from the other end and a breeze that sounded like it was from outside. No one was speaking.

"Jessie?" Anthony asked again, sounding confused.

Finally, someone spoke and it sounded like Jessie, but she sounded tried; her voice was croaky and she was panting a great amount.

"_An...Anthony..."_

The glasses-wearing teen stood up in shock and panic, worrying for his crush.

"Jessie?! What's wrong?! Where are you?!"

"_C...Come and...get me..."_

"Where are you?!" Anthony's heart began to beat fast out of stress; he had never heard Jessie like this before and was in shock because of it.

"_I'm in...the park...playing hide and seek..."_

There was a slightly laugh in her voice at the last part of the sentence. Anthony immediately knew that she meant she was in the area that they would play in as kids; he remembered those days as if they were yesterday.

"But...that not far from our houses...you can just come here."

The next words that escaped Jessie's mouth caused Anthony's need to protect her kick in, and made him act without even needing to think about it.

"_I...can't...walk..."_

He sprinted downstairs and grabbed his shoes, roughly slipping them on.

"I'm on my way. Don't move."

And he was out of the house.

~:~

Jeff wondered around, feeling relieved after just finishing off another victim; he was incognito, meaning that his hoodie was up and he kept his head down. It was harder to find a victim at the moment, since the government had scared the public out of going out of their houses after dark, but there was always that one moron who didn't care what the government or the police said and went outside in the dark anyway, trying to be a rebel. They were the most fun to kill for Jeff since they always struggled the most and acted extremely surprised when he appeared.

Jeff smiled at the thought of his victims face when he dug his knife into him, feeling more alive and siren then yesterday and ready to see Jessie; he had been so angry at himself the night before, but now he was just grateful that he had Jessie for the time that he did. He would understand if she decided not to move with him, but he would prefer it if she did. However, he wasn't going to force her; he just had to wait and see what she said. There was nothing he could do, except wait for her to tell him what she wanted.

Suddenly, Jeff heard laughter from across the street; he turned to see a group of four guys, laughing hysterically and high-fiving each other. Straight away, Jeff realised that one of them was John, from Jessie's school; he had no idea that he was one of the few who didn't believe that staying inside at night was necessary, but then again, he didn't really know anything about John at all. He began to listen in on their conversation, wondering if he would talk about Jessie at all, seeing as he claimed to have a crush on her.

"Man, you were right, John! She was cute as fuck!" One of the other boys laughed out.

"Yeah, and she knew what to do with her mouth all right!" Another commented.

John smirked. "You know, I honestly thought she would put up more of a fight since she fucked my neck up, but she just sat there and took it. She must've liked it, the slut."

Another of the other teens chuckled. "Damn, she was so freakin' tight too! Felt so good!"

"Yep. That'll teach her to say no to me, huh? Jessie'll never do that again..."

_**B-Dump!**_

Jeff stooped walking.

The four boys just continued to walk and talk, completely ignoring the stranger in the hoodie who paused across the street from them; they turned a corner and were gone in a matter of seconds.

Did he just hear right?

His feet suddenly began to move on their own, making him run faster and faster, moving in the direction of Jessie's house. If this were a week ago, when he first arrived in Britain, he would've just killed those guys and moved on, not caring about it at all, but right now, he didn't need to feel the amazing sensation of pushing a knife through their bodies and watching them squirm as they slowly bled to death, while Jeff ripped their intestines out as they watched, and marked them with his signature markings. Right now, all he wanted was to see Jessie.

All he wanted was to feel Jessie.

To make sure she was alright.

That was all he wanted.

"Jessie...Jessie...fuck...JESSIE!"

~:~

Anthony made it to the park in matter of minutes, panting from running the entire way there; he pushed his way through the area that he and his two friends would always play in, praying that he would find Jessie quickly. He pushed a branch away and found who he was looking for; his eyes widened at the girl in front of him.

She was laying on the ground, shaking crazily and hugging herself, most likely because she was cold ; her bra and shirt had been ripped off of her and were laid next to her trembling body, along with her jeans, so she was only in her underwear; her hair had been grabbed, leaving it a complete mess; her mouth was dripping a white liquid and her body was also covered in it, scaring Anthony, since he knew what the white, translucent liquid must've been and he could see blood dripping from her underwear.

He began shaking along with the girl laid on the floor; she opened her eyes and glanced up at him, eyelids half open from exhaustion.

"An...thony...?"

He snapped out of his surprised state and took his hoodie off, held Jessie up and placed it on her, covering her half naked body, not caring that the white liquid was getting onto it.

"What the fuck happened?! Who did this to you?!" He asked, holding tightly onto her, trying to support her back.

"John..."

His name caused Anthony to grit his teeth and grip Jessie tighter out of anger; Jessie just squirmed since it still hurt for her to sit up properly, but she let Anthony just hold her for a moment, feeling glad that he picked the phone up. She contemplated calling Sally, but she would've personally found John and castrated him first, which was the last thing she needed.

"He...was pissed...because I didn't want to sleep with him...before...so he got these guys to...to..."

Jessie trailed off, looking down at herself, disgusted with her appearance; she had seen yaoi fan fiction where gang rape had happened, but she never thought that she would ever be in the position of the poor boy that it happened to in the fan fiction. She felt so dirty, emotionally, mentally and physically; her body was close to letting her vomit from the pain of her lower stomach. John had really made it hurt for her and with the amount of seaman that she had swallowed, a horrid taste was left in her mouth, which wasn't helping.

"That mother fucker…" Anthony growled. "I'll kill him…"

Jessie scoffed, knowing that if Jeff were there, he would actually follow through with that threat; she really wondered if would be such a bad thing if John was killed by him. She had always said that she thought that rapists deserved the worst kind of punishment, but never death; she always believed that no human deserved to die; she was really re-thinking that now.

"Anthony…" Her friend looked down at her, wide eyed. "Take me home…please…?"

He simply nodded, maneuvered Jessie on his back and stood up, ready to walk out of the park.

Suddenly, Jessie gripped Anthony hard and began to tremble, he noticed immediately.

"Jessie?" He asked.

"I…I…I want…I want…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She knew that the minute she did, Anthony would've asked questions and that would only have caused issues for Jeff, which she didn't want to do.

"_I want Jeff…" _She thought to herself.

"You want what, Jess?" Anthony asked softly beginning to move.

"I…I just wanted to make up with him…I just wanted to…not be on bad terms with him…What did I do wrong…?" Tears ran down her face now, her nose also running and her voice distorting. "What did I do?! I said I was sorry! I said I was sorry! What did I do?!"

"_We have to do something about this! He's gonna pull something else if we don't!"_

"_And if she gets raped by him? What then?"_

"_Jessie can't fight him off by herself! What kind of friend are you?!"_

Sally had said it all and Anthony hadn't listened to her because of his own idiotic pride; Jessie hadn't been able to deal with the situation on her own and as a result, she had been invaded by that man that he had wanted to keep Jessie away from in the first place. Anthony couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened; he had taken it upon himself to make sure that Jessie was safe and happy as they grew up together and since her family wasn't around to do so and yet, he had done the exact opposite. He let this all happen to her.

He was the guilty one here, not Jessie.

He paused and began shaking himself, alerting Jessie; his own tears fell onto the grass, fogging up his glasses, and since he was carrying a wounded Jessie, he couldn't wipe them away or wipe his glasses so that he could see where he was going when he began to walk again.

"It…it's not your fault…it's not…it's not your fault…Jessie..."

Jessie gripped Anthony even harder, attempting to hug him.

She was just glad that he was with her for her to hold.

She just needed someone to hold onto for now.

"_I…I want Jeff…so badly right now…"_

* * *

**(;_;) Fucking feels, man...**

**So, yeah, that happened...**

**I feel bad for not letting Jeff go and save her since that's what you guys wanted me to do (you wouldn't believe how many reviews I got telling me to make Jeff save her), but that would be so cliche and I'm pretty hipster *puts on thick-rimmed glasses* and I wanted Anthony to go and help her so that I could make them make up already; I know that when really bad things happen while you're arguing with someone, that that really bad thing can make you make up with them in an instant, so I thought that would be the easiest way.**

**Also, just out of curiosity, does anyone ship Jessie and Anthony because I kind of do :/ I love Jessie and Jeff as a couple, but Jessie and Anthony would be cute too.**

**But, whatever, I'll shut up and start writing the next one **

**~Ciao (^_^)**


	28. Chapter 27: Aftermath

**Guys, **

**This one's emotional as hell (;_;) I actually got emotional writing it. I've touched on a very taboo issue here and I tried my hardest to make the story of Jessie's experience as realistic and as like her as I could in terms of how Jessie's dealing with it, but it's hard :'/**

**But, I hope that you guys stick around to see what happens with John and everything. I'm telling you guys right now, I can't wait to get to that part *puts on evil face* hehehe...**

**Anyway, see you guys next time!**

**~Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

**Aftermath**

Jeff made it to Jessie's house within minutes.

His hope was that she was just sat in her living room, waiting for him, smiling and welcoming, like she usually was, probably waiting to scold him for sneaking in the house when she knew that he knew that he could just walk in like a normal person; he knew that this image was unlikely and that he needed to face reality, but he couldn't yet. Not until he saw her and saw for himself if what John and his crew had been talking about had really happened.

Reluctantly, he peaked through her living room window, only to see Jessie sat on her wooden floor, only in a large hoodie that Jeff hadn't seen her in before and underwear, her face covered in a white liquid and her underwear with blood stains on it; instantly, Jeff's mind became a whirlpool of anger.

He gripped the knife in his pocket and gritted his teeth; what made him the most angry wasn't the fact that John had defiled her, or even the fact that he was so smug about it, it was the look on Jessie's face right now.

She was facing the floor, her eyes dull and red, most likely from crying; she seemed more tired than Jeff had ever seen her before.

He wanted to run in there and hold her, tell her that everything would be alright, see her smile and believe him, but the second he moved to do anything, Anthony appeared out of nowhere with a paper-towel and his hands wet.

He couldn't let anyone except for Jessie know that he was anywhere near the house, otherwise he'd be in so much trouble when he got back to America; he wasn't scared of the police, he had always been able to run away from them no problem, he was more frightened of what Slendy would do to him if he found out that he nearly got caught in Britain, especially since he didn't even know that he was out of the country yet.

Jeff just hid and listened in to the conversation, having to hold everything back to not run in there and grab the girl he loved; he guessed that Anthony must've found out what John did and was helping her, since they were arguing the last time Jeff had checked; Jeff also guessed that Anthony didn't hate Jessie enough to completely turn her back on her just yet, which gave him some sort of relief, since that was really playing on Jessie's mind.

"The baths ready for you, Jessie." Anthony put the now wet paper-towel in his pocket and knelt down to her level. "Make sure you wash thoroughly, okay…?"

The tired Jessie glanced up at him, seeing his smile, but not able to copy it; she knew that Anthony was trying to be the big brother that he hadn't been to her in the last few days and she was extremely happy to have him back with her, but with everything that had happened to her, her emotions were all over the place.

Why hadn't she gone crazy and tried to kill those guys that attacked her? Her bloodlust always appeared when she was near John, so why hadn't it this time? She was sure that it would appear. Since it hadn't she had been taken by someone other than Jeff, and that hurt her more than the fact that she was raped at all.

Anthony noticed Jessie's depressed expression and lifted her chin up with his finger and thumb, trying to get her to look at him.

"Jessie…?"

_**B-Dump!**_

"_I assume that you're still a virgin, right?"_

"NO!" Jessie screamed as she slapped Anthony's hand away from her face and backed away, leaning against her couch; Jeff's and Anthony's eyes widened, shocked that Jessie would ever hurt Anthony after helping her as much as he was trying to; Jeff could tell that she wasn't dealing with her blood lust, so he had no idea why she had just had that outburst. The scared girl began to tremble and tears formed in her eyes once again.

"No…John…stay…away…" She held onto her head and covered her crying face; Anthony couldn't move. He had never seen Jessie like this before and never thought that he ever would. John had traumatised her.

"_I…I don't want anyone…to t-touch me…except for Jeff…never again…never again!" _These were the thoughts that ran through her head as she tried her hardest to curl into a ball, keeping away from her best friend.

"John isn't here…" Anthony softly pointed out. Jessie looked up at him, still crying and gasping; Anthony tried his hardest to smile, but tears were also forming in his eyes from seeing Jessie in the state she was in. "He's can't hurt you here…Jessie."

He moved closer to her, reaching out in an attempt to touch her face again; he just wanted to comfort her and try to cheer her up slightly. She had always been the type of person to deal with bad things by herself, but he couldn't leave her by herself when she was like this.

"Jessie…" He gently caressed her cheek, which was a huge mistake.

_**B-Dump!**_

"_Oh yeah…work your mouth more, girl…"_

"_Hold on! I wanna go too!"_

"_John, hurry up and finish up! We wanna have a go!"_

"_Damn…you're so good…Jessie…"_

"_Ah…yeah…move your tongue around more…"_

Jessie screamed.

A scream so powerful and horrifying that anyone could've heard it from miles away; every time she was touched by Anthony, it just brought back memories of what John had just done to her and she couldn't handle it. It was as if the events were a dream that she kept reliving again and again; she tried to move and struggle away, but John and the other men were too strong for her; she couldn't escape them. Not even in her own head.

Jeff gripped his knife yet again.

"Jessie…what the fuck did he do to you…?"

Anthony backed away, scared that he'd frightened her; Jessie leaned forward, hands on her ears, trying to block out John's crew's voices from her head and crying hysterically, laying on the floor.

"NO! JOHN! STOP IT! STOP! NO MORE! NO MORE! NO FUCKING MORE!"

Anthony was scared to touch her; every time he tried, it affected her more and more, and yet, the only thing he wanted to do to her by this point was hold her and comfort her. He and Jeff was one in the same, all they both wanted was to see Jessie smile and laugh like normal.

"I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU! I WANT-! I WANT-!" She was still hesitating even though she couldn't see Anthony in her daze; she knew he was there even in her breakdown, so she couldn't finish her sentence.

She reached out her shaking hand and reached for Anthony, still facing the floor; Anthony wasn't who she wanted there with her and she needed her loved one there more than anyone. She wished more than anything that Jeff were sat there in Anthony's place.

"Jeff…" She whispered quietly enough so Anthony didn't hear her.

"_I want Jeff…"_

Anthony began sobbing quietly to himself; he felt so useless right now. There was nothing he could do to make Jessie feel batter, he couldn't even touch her without making her feel worse. The friend who had stuck with him through thick and thin and even wanted to still be near him even after he tried to kiss her, was stuck in a terrible state that he could do nothing about.

He grabbed her hand despite knowing that she would most likely slap his hand away and gripped it as tightly as he could; Jessie just stared at him and their connected hands, tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm sorry…I wasn't there…this happened because of me…I'm so…so…s-sorry Jessie…"

Even though it was trembling, Jessie wrapped her free arm around Anthony; she had flashes of her terrible experience rush through her head because of it, but she didn't care. Anthony's sapphire eyes widened as his glasses fell to the floor.

Right now, Jessie just needed to be held by someone, even if it messed with her head.

"Anthony…Anthony….I…I…I'm sorry…I…I…"

Anthony held her back, as tightly as if she would disappear if he let go of her; they both cried together in each other's arms, Anthony because of guilt and Jessie because she couldn't handle everything she was going through. It was all too much for her to bare.

"_I need to get out of here…" _She thought. _"I…I wanna go with Jeff! I wanna leave this place with him!"_

Outside, Jeff fell to the floor, leaning on the house's wall behind him; he used his knife to stab the flowerbed beneath him repeatedly from the anger inside of him. The girl he loved was suffering in there and he couldn't do anything about it until Anthony left.

"Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!" He gave the ground one last stab. "I'll kill that motherfucker! I'm gonna make him pay for this! He'll die crying and begging for mercy! He'll wish that he never laid eyes on Jessie! I wanna hear him scream and beg me to stop, just like Jessie probably did! I want his blood splattered all over the fucking place! HE'S FUCKING DEAD!"


	29. Chapter 28: The Need for the Other

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

**The Need for the Other**

Jessie laid there, on her couch, staring at the ceiling; she had taken a long bath and was now in her vest and shorts, felling more relaxed than before. This was most likely because she'd had a long cry with Anthony, which tried her out and she had always felt relaxed after a long, hot bath.

Anthony had already left after making sure she had gotten in the bath and had told her to take the day off of school the next day and that he would tell Sally not to go and pick her up in the morning; they both agreed to tell Sally what had happened, but to not approached John about it. Jessie didn't want to cause any trouble for the two of them, and knowing them, they would probably beat him to a pulp if they confronted him about it, which Jessie _really _didn't want.

She had decided to just play it by ear for now.

CREAK

The girl jumped and sat up, only to see Jeff stood in the doorway, face hidden behind his wild fringe, looking down to the floor; Jessie's heart hurt at the sight of him. It was as if she had cheated on him and now had to face it; she knew that she didn't consent to what John had done to her, so it wasn't cheating, but she felt that since she hadn't gone crazy and tried to kill them all, she had failed Jeff and herself, like everything was all her fault.

Normally, when she was in this kind of situation, she would just try and pretend to be alright, but Jeff could see through that act anyway, so there was no point in even trying; in addition to that, she didn't have the energy to even attempt it anyway.

"Jeff…I…uh…"

Before she could finish, Jeff walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes widened at the strange action of the killer. He hadn't said anything since he appeared in the house, but he did the one thing that he had been desperate to do for a while now, hold the girl he loved. Anthony had beaten him to the comforting part of this demonstration, but he could still do what he could and let her know that he was there for her.

"Jeff…uh…are you okay…?"

Jeff still didn't speak. He couldn't do anything but hold onto her.

"Jeff…say something…"

Jessie thought that there was no way for him to know what had happened, so she didn't know why he was acting like this, but a large pain in her chest began to grow from not hearing Jeff's voice; she just wanted to hear him joke, hear him talk about BEN, see him laugh as he teased her about something, just anything to let her know that he was alright and that he still loved her.

She couldn't help it. She began to sob in his arms, imitating him and wrapping hers around him, holding on tightly to his hoodie.

"Jeff…please…say something…please…"

Jeff backed away, now holding gently onto Jessie's cheek; she wasn't getting any images of John like she was with Anthony, which pleased her beyond belief. He leaned in and their lips locked. However, no matter how much she tried to be happy that Jeff and her were together again and that she had him to hold her now, the pain in her chest wouldn't go away; she couldn't get rid of the guilt that laid in her heart.

Jessie couldn't help but pull away from the murderer and stare down to the ground, tears falling; she was surprised that she hadn't become dehydrated from all the water-loss she had experienced that day from crying. She had never cried so much in one day and it was really strange to her; her head was hurting, her heart was aching and her body was trembling from the fear that she would always feel like this as long as she was with Jeff.

Jeff had been the first good thing to really happen to her in her whole life; she had always been abandoned by people and just laughed it off, pretending that she didn't care about it and now she had experienced the terrible victimisation of being raped. But, as long as she was with Jeff, she felt as though she could get through it all with a smile, however, she couldn't stop feeling responsible for getting raped in the first place and being unfaithful to Jeff; if she hadn't of gone to meet John and just kept away from him like Jeff had told her to in the first place, none of this would've happened.

It was all her fault.

"Jeff…I'm sorry." Jeff's eyes widened even more than they were already, since he had no eyelids; he had no idea what she as apologising for. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!"

She just couldn't stop saying it. To her, she couldn't say it enough to atone for what she thought she had done. She had to just keep saying it and maybe, just maybe, Jeff would forgive her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I-!"

Jeff couldn't take all of this apologising. She was saying sorry for no reason and he hated superfluous actions.

"Shut up!" He snapped.

Jessie paused and just stared at him, surprised that he had yelled at her; he hadn't shouted like that since the night they had met, but he was different back then. From then on, she had become used to him being, somewhat gentle with her, so she wasn't used to his tempter.

"Stop apologising! You have nothing to apologise for! It's annoying!"

"Jeff, I do! I do! You don't know!"

"What?! You mean what happened today with John and his fucking crew?!"

_**B-Dump!**_

Jeff knew.

He knew.

He knew.

"No….you know…how…?"

Jeff pulled all of his anger for John back and tried his hardest to keep calm for Jessie; he didn't want to snap at her again. His hand landed on top of hers and he stared directly into her eyes, trying to imitate the smile carved on the sides of his mouth.

"I heard them talking about it while walking here…yeah, I know…and it's not your fault. Please understand that…why do you keep apologising to me when you haven't done anything wrong?"

He had no idea. He had no idea that she could've prevented all of it if she would've just felt her blood-lust and beat them all up; the pain in her chest wouldn't go away. Even when he told her that it was alright, she still felt it. The guilt was still there.

John had been inside her.

He had been inside her when Jeff hadn't.

He had taken Jeff's girl before he had.

Before he had…

Before Jeff…

"Jeff…"

Her body took over and made her act on her emotions rather than thinking this through.

PUSH

She knocked Jeff over so he was laying on his back and climbed on top of him, her crotch against his; he blushed when he realised what position he was in.

"Jess-!"

Her tongue made it into his mouth before he could finish his sentence; the aggression that Jessie was showing was shocking Jeff more than anything. It was so unusual for her to be this daring unless she was feeling her blood-lust sinking in, and Jeff could tell that wasn't what was happening right now. He couldn't help but kiss her back; their kisses were what kept him going through the day, so of course he wasn't going to resist, but he could tell that something was very wrong with this image.

She suddenly pulled away and leaned into his ear.

She whispered a two word sentence that he never thought that he would hear from her.

"Fuck me…"

She leaned herself up so she was staring into his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Jess…" If Jeff's eyes could grow even wider, they would. "Are you sure…that's a good idea right now?"

"Please…" She pleaded, holding onto Jeff's arms; he could feel her shaking. "Please Jeff…Please…"

He felt so disgusted with himself, but Jeff became very aroused when girls begged for him; Jessie felt him become stiff and his erection leaned against her crotch and she blushed because of it, but smirked at the same time.

"See…? You want to…"

"Jessie…I don't think that's such a goo-."

"I WANT IT!"

Silence flooded the room. Jessie's tears came flowing back yet again and her trembling became more rapid.

"Jessie?"

"I want it…please…John's fucked me, Jeff!" This outburst caused some of Jeff's anger towards John to flow back, causing him to clutch his fists. "He and his friends…they all fucked me one at a time while I was forced to suck others of them off. They all…took my body and abused the fuck out of it…and I can still feel them…inside me…"

She gripped his arms tighter.

"And I hate it! I don't wanna feel like this! I've been fucked by someone other than you! I feel so fucking dirty! I need to get rid of this feeling! I need to! I can't live like this, Jeff! Please…please…make me forget about John's touch…fuck me and make me forget…please…I only want to feel you inside me…make me forget..."

Jessie's tearful eyes broke Jeff's already damaged heart. He had never been so depressed from the sight of another human being acting so desperate before; he couldn't take any of this.

He didn't want to see her sad anymore.

"Jessie…alright…"

He pushed her down and held her wrists so she could escape from habit, even though he knew that she wouldn't even attempt it; his tongue slid into her mouth and they both moaned, knowing that this night would be the night. The circumstances weren't the best, but this was the night that the two of them had been waiting for.

Jeff's tongue made it out of Jessie's mouth and onto her neck, running itself up and down, making the girl beneath him cry out with non-understood pleasure; forcefully, the murderer took small bites of Jessie's soft skin and began to suck on it, making her cry out. He released her wrists and almost immediately, she grabbed the back of his hoodie, gripping it tightly.

"Jeff…I love you…"

Jeff gave Jessie's neck one last lick.

"I love you, too…Jessie."

_"And I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you."_

* * *

**(;_;)**

**Damn...**

**So, next chapter's the one. Yep. The one. If you know what I mean. **

**I actually planned this all from the beginning; I didn't want them to just be all happy and pumping sexual energy out of their bodies when they finally 'did the deed'. I wanted conflict and for Jessie to have just been abused by John before it. I didn't plan on the gang rape until around chapter five though, which just came into my head because I wondered what would make Jeff really pissed and traumatizes Jessie...**

**I'm one sick girl...**

**So, see you in the next one, guys!**

**~Ciao **


	30. Chapter 29: The Night

***Blushes***

**So...uh...well...um...I'M SORRY!**

***Runs away and hides behind a rock, hoping no one sees her***

**~Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

**The Night**

Tonight was the night.

The killer had Jessie pushed down onto the floor, one hand being used to remove her clothing and another being used to caress her burning cheek; their mouths were pressed against each other's and Jeff's tongue was invading Jessie's, swirling around and investigating the small space. Jeff paused to sit up and remove his hoody, revealing his toned, but pale body and perfect v-line; Jessie couldn't help but blush at his body. Even though now she has experience in this field, she still never saw John or any of his friends without their shirts, and even if she had, she wouldn't of felt the same way seeing them shirtless then she did seeing Jeff.

Jeff was the one. He was the one she wanted to feel like this with and the one who she so desperately wished that she had lost her virginity to.

He stared down at her in his half-naked glory, staying completely silent; after a moment, this made Jessie feel slightly uncomfortable. Considering the situation with Jeff's eyelids, it wasn't such a surprise.

"Um…Jeff…? What is it…?"

The teen leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Jessie's and whispered "Wouldn't you rather be in the bed while doing something like this…?"

~:~

The kissing continued, except now, the two were under the covers and were both completely naked; Jeff's breath was increasing in pace and Jessie soon followed that breathing pattern. Eventually, Jeff's tongue ran its way down from the top of Jessie's neck to her collarbone, the young girl squeaked at Jeff's touch; she soon went crimson because of the noise she had just made, but Jeff just chuckled under his breath at her, in a playful way.

He then preceded to lower his hand to Jessie's chest, playing with her bosom and continuing to lick her neck, gently biting down and sucking it, causing Jessie to jolt and turn her head away from him, eyes tightly shut, trying to create the illusion that he couldn't see her red face now since she couldn't see his; he noticed and chucked once again at how cute and innocent Jessie was acting.

He was trying so hard to be gentle with her after what John had done; if he knew anything about rapists, and he was sure that Jessie also did because of her 'research' and now, her unfortunate experience, he knew that they were usually rough with their victims and didn't care about their needs.

Deep down inside, Jeff wanted to be as rough as he possibly could with Jessie; he wanted to rip her apart and make sure she couldn't walk the next day; he wanted to tare her innconece away and shred it up into little pieces, but he felt the need to be soft and loving with her rather than just being animalistic and cruel like he wanted to be. It was more difficult than he thought it would be, since he had never had to be gentle with anyone that he'd slept with before; most of those people actually _wanted _it rough.

After a moment of playing around with her and listening to her cute voice, his hand made its way down towards Jessie's danger zone; she couldn't believe where he was touching her.

"J-Jeff?! I-Ah!"

She shut her eyes tightly and held onto the man on top of her, once again, letting him mess with her; she couldn't even move because of the amazing sensation that she was feeling. The way Jeff worked his fingers made her whole body twitch and tremble; she could tell that he'd had experience in this field, but she really didn't care by this point. Getting jealous of some girls that she had never met before and that Jeff would never see again wasn't going to help her at this point.

"Jeff…Mnnn…Ah…"

The noises that were escaping Jessie's mouth were really getting Jeff going; the reason for them doing this was all wrong, but he couldn't help it. Jessie was too adorable to him and she was the girl he loved; he couldn't just leave her like this.

He stopped playing around with her now and stuck his tongue in her mouth while lifting her smooth leg up; hands trembling, Jessie ran her fingers through his dark mane and moaned, so happy that this was really happening.

Jeff pulled his mouth away from hers and grabbed his throbbing member, placing it right in front of Jessie's entrance, pressing it gently against it. She couldn't help but look down, towards their private areas; what she witnessed made her blush even harder than she already was. Even after all the sexual experiences she'd had with Jeff, she had never actually seen his penis before; in fact, she had never seen a real penis before today. Jeff's was much bigger than John's, which made Jessie really wanted to smirk, but she was unable to because of her position.

Jeff leaned down to her ear, his hair brushing her face delicately.

"I'm going to put it in now…okay?"

All the young girl could do was nod, however, Jeff didn't seem so satisfied with just that.

He pulled away once again and looked down at the flustered girl.

"Tell me you want it."

Jessie's face resembled that of an are-you-kidding-me face.

"H-Huh?!"

"Tell me you want it and I'll put it in…" Jeff smiled a devilish smile; Jessie could tell that he was enjoying himself to the fullest right now, even though he felt wrong for doing so, considering the situation that he had been given.

He rubbed his rod against her, causing her to feel a throb down below; she looked down again, checking if he did that on purpose.

"Do you want it…?"

The young lady beneath him couldn't answer his question; she didn't want to say something so embarrassing, but she was worried that he was serious in his threat. All she had wanted right then and there was for Jeff to fuck her. but she couldn't just say that out-right. It was so humiliating.

"I…I…"

"Yes…?"

Jessie glared up at him and sighed out of frustration.

"I want it…" She mumbled.

Jeff smirked. "You want my _what_?"

Jessie really wanted to deck him now; he seriously wanted her to answer that kind of question? There was no way that was going to happen.

PUSH

"Ah!"

Jeff had pushed his hard-on into her, but only the tip of it; the sensation of having Jeff's member so close to being inside her made her want him to put it in even more. Frustration ran through her body that she couldn't control; she wanted it so badly, but Jeff was just toying with her.

She couldn't take it. She had to give in to him.

"I want your…your…"

"My…?"

Jessie grit her teeth and bared the embarrassment of what she was about to say to him, sucking back her pride.

"I want your cock…I want it inside me…please…"

_**B-Dump!**_

Jeff's heart skipped a beat and he felt himself throb.

"Jess…"

**THRUST**

With one huge thrust, he was completely inside her.

"A-Ah! Jeff! Ah!"

"J-Jessie…nngh...I'm all the way...inside...you...so…so…soft and…tight…"

"_So…tight…"_

_**B-Dump!**_

"_No, Jessie!" _She thought to herself. _"This is Jeff! Jeff! Not John! This is Jeff! Jeff's inside me! Not John! Not JOHN!"_

"I-I…I'm gonna move now…okay…?"

Jessie nodded, tears in her eyes from the slight pain that she still felt; she knew that even after you lose your virginity to someone, it still hurts slightly a couple of times after that, and considering how rough John and his friends were with her, she knew that this was doubly true for her.

Jeff did as he said and moved, slowly and carefully, as if Jessie were a precious doll; she didn't think that she could ever get used to this feeling, even if her and Jeff made this a regular thing.

Jeff's whole body shivered and he bit his lip, keeping any excess moans back out of habit. He usually slept with people in locations that needed him to be quiet, such as a parking lot or a thin walled motel room, or even somewhere close to the cops; Jeff loved a good thrill. Jessie did the same and tried her hardest to keep her moans and groans back by covering her mouth, however, Jeff decided to be a hypocrite and take her hand away from her mouth.

"No…" He breathed as he picked up the pace. "I wanna…hear your sexy voice…"

This act caused Jessie to grip the bed sheets under her. "J-Jeff…ah…Ah! AH!"

He couldn't take this. Jessie's soft, wet entrance felt so deliciously tight around his hot rod; he had never slept with someone so inexperienced before and he never knew how good it could feel. It was as if Jessie was sucking him into her. He had to move faster. he had to feel more of her.

"Jessie…it feels so good…nngh..."

"J-Jeff…"

All of her strength was put into this motion; she knelt up onto her elbow and grabbed Jeff's hair, pulling his mouth onto hers; Jeff kept moving even when his mouth was quietly invaded.

When the two finished their kiss and Jessie pulled back, Jeff grabbed her, pulling her closer to him and began to pound into her faster and harder, keeping one of her legs up.

"J-Je…Ah!"

"Ah! Jessie! I'm so close! It's so fucking good!"

He kept going and going, feeling the unbelievable friction between the two; saliva started to appear from his mouth and he couldn't stop smiling, whereas Jessie just tried to grit her teeth and keep herself from calling out, despite Jeff's earlier request that she try and be loud so he could hear her.

The two had felt a warm feeling in the pit of their stomachs as Jeff moved quicker, and suddenly, the killer lost complete control.

_"Is this...what it feels like to...c...cu...?" _Jessie's thoughts were interrupted when Jeff begins to call out; Jessie's tight body was becoming too much to handle and he felt himself becoming closer and closer to the edge. His and Jessie's body began to spasm and they both finished with loud and proud voices, Jessie suddenly not caring about the noise.

"Jessie! J-Jessie! I-I-AH!"

"J-Jeeeeffffffff!"

~:~

Jessie laid in her bed, fast asleep and satisfied.

Jeff wished he could sleep along with her and hold her as she dreamed, but he just couldn't; his mind was too fixated on the events of the day.

He sat up, wondering if what they had just done was the best things for her right now, even if she did beg for it and said that she needed it in order to forget John's touch.

"John…" Jeff softly growled.

He needed to pay for what he had done to Jessie somehow.

"Jeff…"

Suddenly, Jessie's arms went around Jeff's; she appeared to still be asleep, even when making this movement; he smiled at the fact that as was most likely dreaming about and caressed her hair gently.

"Jessie…" He whispered. "I'll make him pay...don't worry...we'll make him pay together..."


	31. Chapter 30: Confrontation

**Chapter Thirty:**

**Confrontation**

Jessie was deep in sleep and there was no way to wake her up; she slept naked for the first time in a long while, since when she did this, she normally slept for a long time, sometimes even for most of the day and lately, she couldn't afford to sleep in.

Laid on her bedside table was a small note written by Jeff and left there for her for when she woke up.

"_Jessie,_

_When I get to yours tonight, we're gonna go out as soon as I get there. I have a surprise for you._

_-Jeff"_

~:~

It was lunch time at school and the kids were running round, enjoying their hour of bliss and relaxation, except for three students; Anthony and Sally were stood, glaring at John behind the school, where the teachers never went during school hours and most fights occurred. It was an area that hardly anyone went to, except for anfer school, so it was a perfect place for a private talk.

Anthony had spoken to Sally the night before and explained everything that had happened to Jessie; as soon as she found out, she began to cry and talk about killing John, but the second she found out that Jessie didn't want anything to happen to John as a result of what he had done to her, she compromised for confronting him about it. Anthony could still remember clearly what Sally had said that night.

"_I'll kill that mother fucker! I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!"_

She shared his feelings, but he knew that he needed to be mature about this for Jessie's sake, but he could still threaten John to protect her and let him know not to go near her again. That was the very least he could do for the girl he loved.

John scoffed and crossed his arms, arrogantly. "What do you guys want? I wanna go and hang out with my friends."

Sally was already all set to beat the holy hell out of this guy just for saying that, but before she could act, Anthony began to speak.

"We know what you did to Jessie yesterday."

John flinched and widened his eyes at this piece of information, but then he just smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about..."

Sally's anger overflowed and she couldn't control her speech. "Don't play dumb with us, you little chicken-shit! Anthony picked her up after you and your gang of fucking shit-heads had your way with her!"

The smug teen couldn't help but jerk at Sally's outburst; it was clear that he couldn't lie his way out of this situation. He didn't even think of cleaning Jessie up after he and his crew were done with her to get rid of the evidence, he was too busy concentrating on what he had done to her to even think about doing that. he very much regretted that decision now. There was no point in concealing the truth now; Jessie must've told them everything.

He chuckled under his breath. "I see...you know...but, so what?" The two angry students jolted. "What are you gonna do? Go to the police? I don't think that's what your kind-hearted, little Jessie would want...am I right?"

Sally gritted her teeth and stood, ready to attack him. "Why, you little-!"

Anthony grabbed her arm and prevented her from taking any kind of action; she glanced up at him, her hazel eyes wide and full of concern. Her glasses-wearing friend gave her a look that signaled for her to stay calm, so she did so and stepped back.

"John." Anthony grabbed John's attention now. "Stay away from Jessie from now on."

"Huh?" John was surprised at Anthony's calm exterior; he was expecting for him to be trying to beat him up like Sally had, but he wasn't trying to physically harm him in any way.

"Don't go near her at school, don't talk to her before or after school, if you see her in the street then just ignore her. That's all we want from you. We won't go to the police about it if you keep the hell away from her. But be warned...if you break this agreement and I find out that you've even looked in her direction, I'll fucking kill you."

A sly wind blew through the back of the school, blowing Sally's long, hair and caused it to flow; her and Anthony stood their ground and clenched their fists, concealing their anger, but letting John know that they weren't kidding around. All John could do was stand with his arms crossed, staring at the teens in front of him with a surprised expression.

"That's your threat?" He asked, a smile appearing on his face once more. "That's all you've got? I thought you were her best friends!"

Sally's clenched hands began to tremble from the desperate need to strike the boy before her; she looked up at Anthony, hoping that he would give her a signal, letter her attack him, but she received nothing.

"And you, Anthony..." John pointed at the brunette boy. "I thought you were supposed to be in love with Jessie."

Anthony's heart skipped a beat.

"Aren't you pissed as hell that I fucked the girl you love?" Anthony's hand also began to tremble along with Sally's. "I've fucked her and made her blow me too. Think about that for a minute...my dick's been in her mouth."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sally bellowed, eyes beginning to water from not being able to do anything to John, but it had no effect on him and it certainly didn't shut him up.

"I mean, she nearly threw up from all the deep throating she was doing...I couldn't believe it. She was pretty good at it even though she claimed it was her first time...she was also really tight! It felt so good to fuck her, you know..."

"I said, shut up!" Sally shut her eyes and let her tears fall into the grass. She couldn't stand listening to all of this. Her and Jessie had been friends for years now and she was in so much pain due to this boy and he was saying such terrible things about her, but she wasn't allowed to do anything about it. She was powerless.

However, Anthony took small steps towards John; Sally noticed immediately, but John didn't, since he was so focused on making Anthony angry.

"She didn't put up much of a struggle...maybe she wanted it, but didn't wanna admit it! She was sick and tired of waiting for you to stop being a pussy and needed some lovin' from anyone! What a slut! How funny is th-!"

PUNCH

Sally stood in awe of her friend, who had just hit the one person in the world that she hated the most, a tear dripping down her face; Anthony's face was the pure definition of anger. His whole face was red, his eyes were wide and his teeth were grinding against each other.

John fell to the ground with a large thud and landed on his back as he held his wounded cheek; he stared up in shock at Anthony, frustration clearly there.

"You…You…" Anthony bend down and picked John up by his collar, pushing him against a nearby tree and holding him there. "You motherfucker! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Anthony!" Sally ran behind him and grabbed him by his free arm; she tugged, signalling him to stop. "Please don't! Remember what Jessie said! She doesn't want this!"

A long moment passed as Anthony stared at John with pure hatred in his dark eyes; he wanted so badly to harm him even more, even if Jessie didn't want it. Blood began to drip from John's mouth from the where Anthony had punched him and he spat some out on the side; this surprisingly, calmed him down. The sight of blood let him know that he went too far and that he need to stop. Sometimes, that's all someone really needs. To know that they've gone too far.

He released John, letting him fall to the floor, shook Sally off and turned to her.

"Let's go…" He muttered as he began to walk away.

Sally took a moment to stare at the slumped John; she had never seen Anthony do anything violent before and it frightened her that he had gone that far with this, not that she blamed him. John glanced up at her and wiped the blood from his mouth, still smirking. This angered Sally.

KICK

Anthony looked behind him at Sally, who's foot had just gone into contact with John's face, making him fall to the floor and groan, holding his head. There were tears in Sally's large eyes as she stood her ground and clenched her hands yet again.

"Let me tell you this, you stupid fuck!" She began to yell. "I've just decided, I don't give a shit what Jessie wants! If it means that you won't ever rape anyone ever again or go near Jessie ever again, I'll get the police on you! And I bet a young, slime-ball like you will be so fucking popular in the joint! They'll do things a million times fucking worse then what you did to Jessie! Even if you end up in juvy! They'll eat you a-fucking-live!"

John snarled up at the girl above him, still holding his face.

"So if you ever go near her again, prepare yourself, you little shit! Because we're gonna make your life a living hell!"

Immediately, Sally turned and walked towards Anthony, scowling; she glanced up at him quickly and they both nodded at each other, confirming that they both could see that the message was put across, and wondered off, back to meet Ann and Lavinne. Thye said that they would only be gone for a few minutes and they needed to get back.

When they were gone, John got up to his feet and leaned himself against the tree; his face was throbbing and his chest was hurting from anger and disbelief.

How did things come to this? In his eyes, if Jessie had just slept with him when after their date, none of this would've ever happened; and who knows, maybe they could've ended up dating in the end. They had so much in common and they enjoyed each others company a great amount; they could've been something.

"Well, that was interesting."

John jolted and turned around, his eyes widened.

"Ah…AH!"

Stood before him, with his hands in his hoody pockets and his dark, wild hair flowing through the wind, was the notorious serial killer that John hadn't believed he would ever lay his eyes on, but had always seen on the news.

"Je-Je-Jeff…the Kil-Killer?!"

Jeff just smirked and then looked towards where Anthony and Sally had walked away. "You know, I never knew that Jessie's friends were such good ones. Good for her."

"Y-You kn-know Jes-Jessie?!" John's whole body had begun to tremble and his heart was beating a thousand miles an hour. He was facing the serial killer who had murdered so many people in the course of a week and who had struck fear into every British and American citizen's hearts; he couldn't even move and run away, even if he wanted to.

"Yeah. And she didn't piss herself almost as much as you are when she met me." He began to walk towards him until his face was right in front of John's; something suddenly poked John in the stomach, something hard and metallic; he looked down to see Jeff holding a knife to his toned belly, and then he looked up to Jeff's grinning face, made creepier by his cut in smile and lack of eyelids.

"So…will you come with me to see her? I would really appreciate it…and I'm sure Jessie will too."

* * *

**:3**

**And it begins...**

**So, this chapter was hard to write because I was debating how Anthony and Sally would handle the situation; Sally's supposed to be based on one of my best friends, and I was wondering how she would handle things if I was raped and she knew who did it...**

**Knowing her, she'd probably cut their dick off and make them eat it... *shivers***

**And Anthony isn't really based on anyone I know, so it was even harder to come up with a way that he would handle this...so I just thought 'The girl he loved got raped by this guy...he'd probably punch him in the face...'**

**Anyways, I guess the next chapter will be interesting enough now that Jeff has captured John...**

**See ya'll then!**

**~Ciao**


	32. Chapter 31: Sweet Revenge?

**Chapter Thirty-One:**

**Sweet Revenge? **

"_Jessie,_

_When I get to yours tonight, we're gonna go out as soon as I get there. I have a surprise for you._

_-Jeff"_

She had no idea when he would arrive and she had no idea where they were going. When Jessie had woken up from her long, deep sleep and seen the note that Jeff had left for her, her mind was blossoming with questions; she wasn't expecting him to be there, lying next to her when she woke up or anything, but she would've liked more information then what he had given her. She just needed to trust him and hope that he came to collect her at a semi-decent hour so she had a possibility of going to school that next day.

Until Anthony and Sally had gone to visit her, all she could do all day was think about what her and Jeff had done the night before; she found herself blushing randomly or beginning to drool when thinking about Jeff's body suddenly.

She was never one of those girls who spent her time thinking about which guys were 'hot' and which ones were cute; since her best friend was a boy, it was never something that she was exposed to, and even Sally was too busy gaming and watching anime to ogle men or even care about them. However, with Jeff, it just came naturally to her to think about how attractive he was.

She chuckled to herself while laying on her couch, a shoulder bag by her side, ready for when Jeff arrived to get her. "I guess that must mean that he's special, huh?"

She turned to look at the clock and it read 9:27pm; it had been a few hours since Anthony and Sally had visited her to check up on her.

Honestly, the second that Sally got through the door, the first thing she did was hug Jessie and asked her repeatedly if she was alright, which was kind of expected, but other than that, the two of them were acting extremely distant and, just plain, strange. Jessie couldn't put her finger on it, but something was very wrong with the two of them, although, considering what had happened to her, it wasn't too weird for them to be acting like that, so she just discarded the thought.

KNOCK

KNOCK

Jessie's head turned to the back door; Jeff was stood on the other side of the glass, smiling and waving at her, instantly noticing her shoulder bag and glad that she was ready to leave.

She got to her feet and opened the door for him, smiling back; the second that he walked into the house, he pulled her in for an unexpected hug.

"Jessie…hey."

Jessie went completely red; she couldn't stop thinking about Jeff's body and being so close to him wasn't helping, even if their clothing was protecting them from any kind of skin-on-skin contact. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't; her embarrassment wasn't letting her.

Jeff pulled away and tilted his head, still smiling at her.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jessie jolted and snapped herself out of her daze, trying to grin.

"Um…yeah!" Her grin slightly dissolved. "Um…by the way, where are we going exactly?"

A chuckled escaped Jeff's mouth. "You'll see. It's somewhere that we can have fun!"

There was a childish whimsy in the killers voice, which made Jessie giggle from the cuteness of it, she wasn't used to his childish side yet and was glad that she got to see it; although, after a moment of taking in what Jeff had said, she realised that he mentioned 'having fun together' and instantly, her mind became a whirlpool of crude thoughts and dirty images, and, yet again, the image of Jeff's naked body came rushing into her mind. She was slightly disgusted of how much of a pervert she was acting like. She was so crimson that even her ears were as red as tomatoes.

"F-F-Fun?!"

Jeff would've blinked with confusion if he could've; he had no idea why Jessie was so red when he hadn't done anything provocative to her yet, but then he realised why and smirked.

"Wow, you have a perverted mind, Jess."

Jessie's eyes began to fill with tears of embarrassment, causing Jeff to chuckle; Jessie was the only even remotely innocent human that he knew, well, she was the _only _completely human person that he knew, and even that was debatable.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, stopping her tears immediately; the kiss was short and sweet, which was what Jessie liked about it. Their kisses were the best she ever thought she would experience; they weren't always full of lust, but they were always so refreshing and gave her energy. When he pulled away, his eyes instantly met with hers.

"Let's head out, Jessie."

She couldn't say anything other then what he wanted to hear.

"Okay!"

~:~

After a long bus ride, in which Jeff had to hide his face with his hair and keep his hood on the whole time, the two teens ended up walking through a dark forest; Jessie wasn't too happy about this, since she had researched that the most amount of murders and rapes happened in forests or parks at night, which she had now even experienced; she knew that no one would even try it since Jeff was with her, but she was still worried.

Before they had entered the woods, which was around ten minutes ago now, Jeff had made sure that he was holding her hand, so she would feel protected, which she thought was a nice gesture and all, but she couldn't get over her nervousness.

"Um…Jeff, how long before we reach this place?" She asked nervously, concerned about Jeff's idea of 'fun'.

"Don't worry, it's just up ahead." The happy tone in Jeff's voice hadn't left since they left Jessie's; whatever this place was must've been really amazing for him to be acting so giddy.

"Okay…"

Just like Jeff said, the place he was talking about was just a minute away; they pushed through a huge amount of shrubbery and was exposed to a place that Jessie had never seen before.

There was a huge, abandoned house that looked to have been owned by a rich family before it had been deserted; the windows were covered in spider webs and the shutters were the same. The door seemed run down, but it was tightly shut and the roof had tiles missing from it. Jessie stared at the house, her hand tightly gripping Jeff's and she pulled a what-the-hell-is-this face.

"Jeff…what the hell?"

"Don't worry, just come inside." He tugged at her hand and tried to pull her in; she went along with him out of genuine trust. She knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, so there was no harm in following him, but she was still weary.

He opened the scratched out, mahogany door for her and she walked through it hesitantly, wondering how creepy it would be on the inside; it was pitch black, nothing could be seen and nothing could be heard except for the creeking noises coming from the floor whenever she took a step. Spider webs covered the whole place and dust was laid on everything that had a surface. Jessie froze, extremely reluctant to walk through, that is until Jeff grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the hallway.

"_What kind of fun can someone have in a place like this…?" _She thought to herself in a shaky inside voice.

They reached a door, which Jeff once again, opened and let her go through; through the door were a large amount of stairs which led to another wooden door, but this one had light seeping through, most likely from a light switch.

Jessie glanced over at Jeff, who was still smiling at her and quickly turned back to look ahead of herself; she prayed with all her might that whatever Jeff had planned for her wasn't a part of some sick prank that he had devised. If it were, then this was going a tad bit too far.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

Jessie jumped back after hearing someone calling out from the room; she glared back towards Jeff once again, fear in her eyes. He just kept smiling.

"Is that…?" She couldn't finish her question because of Jeff's grin; she hadn't seen him that happy since…in fact, she had never seen him that happy, but she was wondering if the smile was a good smile or not.

She turned and sprinted down the stairs, hoping that the person in that room wasn't the person she thought it was.

She burst through the door and gasped at the sight in front of her, Jeff gradually following her down.

Before her, in the only lit room in the whole house, which seemed to be a basement, laying on the floor crying and tied up, was John.

However, John wasn't the only person who was in the room, tied up; all three of the crew that had raped her the night before were scattered across the room, expect John was the only one who was awake. All of their hands and feet were tied up and they were all just laid on the cold, wooden floor, limp. They were all roughed up, most likely by Jeff, except for John and had at least one knife mark visible to Jessie on their bodies.

The second John saw Jessie, his watery eyes lit up and he showed her a pathetic smile; she just widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her own hands with shock.

"J-Jessie…" he grovelled. "Jessie! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please! Tell him! Please! I'm sorry!"

She turned back to Jeff, confused and horrified.

"Jeff?! What the hell is this?!"

"Ha…haha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jeff couldn't hold his laughter in anymore; Jessie backed away from him, more afraid of him then she had ever been, even the night that they met and he was about to kill her. She had never seen him when in this state before; she began to wonder if this was what he was like when he was about to kill. How terrified his victims must've been.

He wondered around her, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him out of confusion mixed with fear; as he grew closer and closer to John, the tied up teen grew more and more afraid and more tears fell out of eyes; he tried to shuffle away from the murderer, but couldn't get far due to his temporal handicap. Jeff bend down and grabbed the boy by his hair and held him up for Jessie to look at him, John's face full of pain as his short, chocolate-coloured hair was being tugged at.

"This is the little shit, right?! The one who raped you!" Jessie couldn't respond, but Jeff already knew that he was right. "And tonight, he's gonna pay for what he did."

John shut his eyes and let cried out more and more. "Please! Please! I'm sorry, Jessie! I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you! I promise! I promise!"

Jeff threw the kid to the floor, ignoring his pleads for forgiveness, Jessie jolted at the bang noise when he landed on the creaky, wooden floor, completely frozen and stood by the door; Jeff got to his feet and wondered towards Jessie, smiling like a child who had just gotten a piece of candy.

"And you're gonna be the one to make him pay…"

Jessie couldn't look away from Jeff, but all she could hear was John crying in the background, just constantly calling out for forgiveness from Jessie. She had discarded her previous hope that this wasn't all a sick joke that Jeff had concocted and now prayed and prayed that it was; she hoped that he wasn't asking what she thought he was asking.

The killer reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife, holding it out for Jessie to take; she glanced down at the knife, sweating and trembling and then looked up at the man she loved with despair.

"This is the day, the day where you make your first kill."

* * *

**...**

**...I don't really have anything to say about this chapter.**

**I mean...you can all guess how this is going to turn out...**

**Oh! Right! I wanted to mention something!**

**So, school's started again (-_-;) but I'm actually quite happy about it (not that I would ever admit that to my friends since I would get beaten up); I didn't really do anything except write, read, watch let's plays and watch anime during summer, and even when my friends came over to hang out, all we did was laze about and watch yaoi...damn, we're such lazy gits...****  
**

**So, anyway, the uploading speed might decrease slightly for the chapters; I've been managing to keep up this week because we haven't gotten much work yet, but I might fall behind slightly later on, maybe in the next few weeks or so. **

**I'm in 6th form now, like Jessie, which is the equivalent of...I think around 11th grade in America (in case you guys have no idea what I mean by 6th form) but the work gets so hard around this time. We're all preparing for University and everything now so...yeah...**

***Sigh* I hate school work...**

**Anyway, I have to go and do some studying... *sniffle* (;_;)**

**~Ciao **


	33. Chapter 32: Unwanted Choices

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

**Unwanted Choices**

Jessie couldn't believe her ears or her eyes.

Jeff had really just asked her to commit her first murder and, if that wasn't bad enough, he wanted her first victim to be John; it wasn't as if Jessie liked John or had any emotional attachment to him at all, in fact, he was probably the one person in the whole world that she wished would die, but that didn't mean that she wanted to make that happen herself. She wasn't ready for this yet. She knew that this would happen eventually. She was sure that Jeff would've taken her out to kill at some point to speed up the process of her moving with him, but she never, in a million years, thought that he would make he would make her kill someone she hated as much as John; it was even more shocking then if he had asked her to kill someone she actually cared about.

She stared down at the blood-stained kitchen knife that Jeff held in his large, pale hand, completely frozen; she could tell that Jeff had used it a huge amount. It was worn out and had lost its shine, but that might've been because she couldn't see the shining beyond the dried, crimson liquid; then, she glanced up at Jeff, her head beginning to shake as a sign that she disagreed with his request.

He just stood there grinning and waiting for her to take the knife from him and do as he asked, almost as if he expected her to immediately; he wasn't used to people saying 'no' to him, and he was sure that Jessie wouldn't start going against what he said; she loved him after all. However, in this scenario, that fact didn't mean anything.

"I…I…can't…"

Jeff flinched and his grin dissolved. John stopped apologizing and crying so he could now listen to Jessie's and Jeff's conversation, feeling a shimmer of hope that he could escape this dreadful place without being killed. He had no idea how Jeff and Jessie knew each other, but the fact that Jeff had gone this far to get revenge for John organising and taking part in the gang rape of Jessie, meant that they must've been close and that he cared a lot for her; this information could be used to John's advantage. If Jessie refused what he was asking and asked for him to let john go, he would most likely do it; although, he felt that there was a low chance of Jessie defending him after what he done to her. He just had to hope to she would act like her normal self and take the high road.

"What…?" The killer gritted his teeth and clenched the knife in his hands; fear was struck into Jessie's heart and she was terrified of this man, the man she loved more than anything else in the world; he was a murderer after all, even if he was the man she cared about more than anything, but she stood her ground and argued her case, knowing that Jeff loved her too much to harm her in any way just because she defied him.

"I-I admit that what he did…I mean…I thought so much about ways I could kill him! I mean, anyone would! But…But I could never actually do it! I'm not at that point yet! I could never…never…"

Silence invaded the basement as Jessie stared down at the floor, afraid to look at the angry face that she knew that Jeff must've had; the killer stood, holding the knife tightly, doing the same thing as Jessie and staring down at the floor, not wanting to look at the girl out of irritation.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked bluntly, causing Jessie to look up, despite her fear of his anger. "After everything he did to you…everything he made you do…" The anger in his voice became more and more obvious. "He…he…took your virginity…and you don't wanna kill him…?"

Jessie's heart began to race even harder; she could tell that Jeff was most likely doing all of this because he was as angry at John as she was, maybe even more, but there was no way that she could do what he was asking. She wasn't like him. Death was huge deal to her and she couldn't take it lightly.

"Jeff…I know that…he…"

"How can you be so forgiving?" Jeff interrupted.

Jessie was taken back.

"I haven't forgiven him! There's no way that I could ever forgive him! But that doesn't mean that I wanna kill him!"

Jeff and Jessie stood, glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity; they clearly weren't going to see eye-to-eye on this subject. Jessie wasn't capable of committing murder, but Jeff wanted, no, needed her to do this. She needed to make her first kill soon, otherwise there would be no chance of her leaving with him.

He wanted to use the fact that Slenderman thought of him as his favourite to his advantage; he thought that if Jessie killed anyone, even if it wasn't her friends or family, that maybe Slenderman would let her come and live in the apartment anyway. Jeff could tell that Jessie most likely couldn't handle murdering anyone that was close to her, or that she cared about, so killing someone that she hated was the next best thing. Plus, Jeff was more than happy to see John suffer and die in the most painful of ways after what he did.

Jessie needed to do this. If not for Jeff, then for herself.

He began to walk towards Jessie with a stern look on his face, putting his knife back in his pocket; she backed away slightly, but didn't attempt to run away. Where would she go? She didn't know the area that they were in, and heading back into that forest by herself wasn't the best of ideas.

He grabbed her and pushed her towards the wall, holding her by the throat, but not enough to choke her or make her too uncomfortable; she squeaked, scared and puzzled as to what he was doing. John stared at them, not sure as to what the hell was happening around him and still not sure how Jessie knew Jeff. The killer turned them both around, still holding Jessie by her neck, so that the two of them were now in John's complete line of sight.

Jeff forcefully turned Jessie's head and pushed his tongue into her mouth, causing her to try and speak to ask what he was doing, but she was unable; she held onto the front of his hoodie, which was now behind her, for support and gripped it, just going along with whatever Jeff was pulling. His free hand went straight onto Jessie's chest and he began to play around with her; her face flushed and her eyes shut immediately.

"J-Jeff?! What are you doing?!" She screamed out, causing John to look up, his cheeks going slightly pink at what was happening. Jessie noticed that John noticed and went even more red, tears invading her eyes; she desperately didn't want for John to see her like that, being touched like that by the man she loved.

Why was he doing this?

The killer slyly began to kiss Jessie's neck, moving down towards her collar-bone; his long, slender fingers slowly began to make their way down towards her groin; she widened her eyes and a tear fell to the old, wooden floor.

"Jeff! Please! Stop!"

He paused his movement for a whole minute and just stood there holding her; she began to shake and sob quietly to herself, confused and feeling slightly defiled. He moved his mouth towards her ear, straight faced.

"This is how he made you feel, right?" Jessie jumped. "He embarrassed you…humiliated you…violated you."

John instantly realised what Jeff was doing and began to panic and wriggle, attempting to free his hands and legs as salty droplets of water flowing from his eyes fell down his pale face. "No! I'm sorry, Jessie! I'm so sorry! Please! Just let me go! Please! I'm sorry!"

Jeff ignored him and carried on. "He raped you, Jessie. He took your body and abused it, and even got three other guys to help him. The things he made you do…"

"Stop it…" Jessie whispered almost silently.

John continued to wail and apologise. "I said I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Jessie, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jeff discarded both of their voices and continued to talk into Jessie's ear.

"He made you put his disgusting…thing in your mouth. He shoved it into you. He hurt you emotionally, mentally and physically."

"Stop it, Jeff…" Jessie mumbled slightly louder this time, frustration appearing in her voice now; she could hear John still apologising in the background, crying like a baby, something that she never thought she would see, but for the last few days was wishing would happen.

"And you tried so hard to fight them off I bet, swearing at them and telling them to 'go fuck themselves' knowing you. You tried so hard, but it wasn't enough. You pushed and pushed but couldn't escape their grasp and let them rape you. Let them into you…" Jeff leaned in closer and now whispered as quietly as a mouse.

"…Let them make you unfaithful to me…"

"STOP IT!" She screamed and broke away from Jeff, turning and facing him, tears falling all over the place and nose running. "You have no fucking idea how I felt! How I still feel! All I could do was blame myself and cry about it! I couldn't even hide my emotions from Anthony, for God sake! I felt so broken and destroyed inside! I didn't know what to do with myself! I thought that it was all my fault! But you…you…"

"_You made me feel better…you helped me…Why? Why are you saying these things?"_

Jeff tilted his head.

"And who made you feel like that?" He asked simply. Jessie shot up and turned to look a John, who was laid on the floor crying hysterically.

He was right.

It was John who had caused all of that pain.

All of that self-blame.

All of that self-pity.

All of it was his fault.

"He raped you, Jessie. He did this to you…"

She didn't know if it was the complexity of the situation at hand or the fact that she was crying so much, but Jessie's mind began to spin; all of the memories of that dreadful night came crashing back to her and she could remember everything so vividly. She had thought that Jeff and her consummating their relationship would make her forget the touch of John, but it hadn't worked after all. She placed her hands over her ears to block out the sound of John's voice in her head, but she couldn't.

It wouldn't go away.

"_I could've been gentle, Jessie…I could've been so gentle with you."_

"_So…tight…" _

"_Damn…you're so good…Jessie…"_

"Ah…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

John jolted, but froze where he was, whereas Jeff just stood there, watching Jessie scream and cry out; she grabbed her hair and tugged at it, leaning forward and panting.

She could feel it.

The bloodlust.

It was coming.

The pits of her stomach became twisted and cold, almost as if she were about to throw up, and her brain was throbbing more than it ever had in her whole life, as if it were the worst migraine ever; all she could see was John, pushing into her, and the random boys who laid unconscious all around her, just laughing and trying to shove their members into her mouth while she was being taken by John. Her whole world was spinning so much that she couldn't even see Jeff or John anymore; the whole room was invisible to her and all she could see was red.

"_What has Jeff done to me?!"_

_**B-Dump!**_

It stopped.

She stopped.

Jeff grinned.

Her arms went limp. She just stood there, looking down at the floor; John couldn't see her full face since her dark fringe was covering it, but he knew that he felt fear. More fear then he had ever felt before.

The dark haired teen wondered over to Jessie, pulling his knife back out of his pocket; he placed his pale hand on her shoulder, causing her to slowly turn around.

She gradually looked up to him, eyes dulled.

"So, do you think that you can do this now?"

Suddenly, before Jeff's eyes, a huge grin appeared on the young girls face, almost as big as the one that Jeff in-carved on himself all those years ago.

Her bloodlust had appeared.

She placed her hand on the knife and took it from Jeff.

"Yeah…"

The two of them turned towards the tied up teen, making him begin to tremble uncontrollably; he wanted to run, or even attempt it, but he was still from fear.

"No…Jessie…" A smiled appeared on his face, despite his tears. "Jessie…? I said that I'm sorry…please don't…"

The smirking girl leisurely walked over to the terrified boy, gripping the knife and beginning to chuckle to herself; whatever John had known Jessie to be was all gone. There was no compromise, no discussion and no empathy there. There was no way of talking her out of this state, but he couldn't stop trying.

"Jessie…please don't…"

She stood over him now, blocking his vision of anything else other than her; she knelt down and grabbed his short hair, much like Jeff had done earlier and smiled right in his face.

"Don't worry…it'll be over soon…" She cheerfully stated.

She threw John down, making him land with a huge bang and sat, cross-legged next to him as he grovelled on the floor; for a moment, she just continued to smile at him, watching his pain and being extremely entertained and, for some strange reason, slightly aroused by it. Jeff just crossed his arms and watched the show.

"Do you know what it feels like to be raped?" She asked with a tilted head and a cutesy voice. John, face covered in tears and sweat, shook his head violently.

"It feels pretty bad…" Jessie continued. "Like, really bad."

The tip of the blade on Jeff's knife was placed on her fingertip and twisted, scaring John even more; he knew what was coming, but the anticipation and waiting was what was scaring him the most. He knew what she was going to do and he didn't want it to happen, but he was powerless.

"I don't even think I could describe it to you…it was so horrific and unbearable." She gripped the knife tighter. "I guess it kind of feels like this…"

STAB

With one swift movement of her hand, Jessie pushed the knife right into John's crotch and back out again, directly onto his member, creating a deep wound that gushed out blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" John's screams of pain were unbearable to any normal human, but for Jessie, they were entertaining.

"Aha…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She couldn't stop herself from laughing; a childish laugh that was so innocent, yet mischievous. John tried his hardest not to move around because of the pain, but he had to; he leaned on his side, crying and yelling out, praying to a God that he didn't even believe in for the pain to stop. He was that desperate to not feel it. Compared to Sally's and Anthony's threats towards him, this was hell on Earth. There was no way he could take anymore abuse, and that was just one stab wound.

"Yeah! That's about right!" Jessie laughed out. "That's what it felt like! Painful, huh?!"

Suddenly, the boys all around the three teens began to slowly open their eyes because of the noise; the sight in front of them caused all of them to immediately wake up properly and try to move, but realising that they were all bound and unable to go anywhere. They all stared at the wounded John in front of them and then at Jessie, who sat there, laughing and smiling, until she realised that they were all awake and she grinned at them too.

All of them remembered that Jeff had abducted them and began to sweat and panic, trying to release their hands and feet, but were unable. They were trapped.

All of them, even John, had known that Jeff the Killer was in their area, but none of them ever thought that he would appear and kill them; they had all seen on the news how gruesome and painful his victims deaths were and remembered feeling pity for them, but being glad that they weren't in their shoes. Any human would feel that way, but now, they were. They were captured by the notorious, Jeff the Killer and were witnessing one of their own friends being tortured and killed right in front of them.

"What the hell is g-going on?!" One of them yelled out, beginning to sob.

"Yeah! And what the fuck happened to John?!"

Jessie stood up, still as happy as a bunny. "Don't worry, guys. The pain will be over for him soon enough."

One of the teens eyes widened. "Hey! You're that girl! The one from Sunday!"

Jessie's smile became greater. "Oh, you remember me? How wonderful. I mean, considering you treated me like a regular whore…" A foot went into John's crotch wound, causing him to scream even louder. "…it's kind of surprising that you would remember who I am."

"J…Jessie…" The violent girl looked down at her victim, as he grabbed her foot to get her attention. "I understand your…p-pain now…so please…let me go…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

He didn't understand. He never would. He was just trying to save his own skin and get out of this basement alive; if this were the regular Jessie, she would've let him go. She wouldn't have forgiven him, she would never be able to, but she would let him go out of pity. However, this wasn't the regular Jessie. This Jessie wanted nothing more than to stab and stab and stab.

Revenge wasn't the top priority, but killing was.

Jessie's teeth showed themselves. "Wow…you look so pathetic. What a nice look for you. That pain mixed in with all of that fear…how amazing."

John didn't want to die. He was too young to die. His family wouldn't even know where he was or how he disappeared; they wouldn't even know if he had died or not. His younger brother, his mother, his father. None of them would ever know that he was killed in this basement, in this abandoned house, by Jessie Walker, their son's classmate and Jeff the Killer.

"Please…no more…" He cried. "I don't…w-wanna…die…please….I wanna live…I'm too young to d-die…"

Jessie bent down and held the blood-covered knife up, ready to attack again.

"Shhhh…John…just go to sleep…"

STAB

~:~

"Nnn…"

Jessie could smell something metallic, almost like iron, and something that almost seemed to smell like raw meat that she would always smell at her local supermarket when getting groceries. She opened her eyes, only to see a wooden ceiling with an almost blinding light bulb dangling from it. She sat up and wiped her eyes, wondering what had happened.

She looked up.

GASP

Blood everywhere.

The bodies of three boys laid all over the floor, their intestines all over the place and blood spewing from many holes in their bodies, obviously caused by a knife; their skin had already gone as pale as Jeff's was; however, she looked right in front of her to see John, blood covering his body and dripping from his mouth, but he also had a scar on his mouth, much like the one that Jeff had on him and a blood soaked knife next to his limp body.

"Ah…ah…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She backed away, her eyes wide and full of tears; she eventually back straight into something. She suddenly turned around to see Jeff, standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Look Jessie. Look how good you did." He grinned and knelt down to her level and held her gently. She froze in disbelief.

"M-Me…?"

"Yeah…you got your revenge and managed to kill for the first time! I'm so proud of you…"

Jessie's whole body went as limp as the dead bodies around her and Jeff; she couldn't even look beyond the dead and she couldn't smell anything besides the stench of death. White noise filled her ears and her vision went blurry from the water in her eyes; it was as if time had stopped. She couldn't move. She just let Jeff hold her and support her numb body.

"I…did this…?"

She felt sick.

Her body wouldn't stop shaking.

She had killed four people.

Despite everything going blank and her senses failing her, she knew one thing was certain…

She had entered Jeff's world now…

…and she could never leave.

She was a murderer now.

She was just like Jeff.

* * *

***Sigh***

**My little Jessie is all grown up...**

**So, what did you guys think of that? Sorry that the chapter was so, freakin' long and all, but this was a very important chapter and I wanted it to be detailed.**

**So...now back to school work (-_-;) **

**I'll see you guys next chapter (^_^)b**

**~Ciao**


	34. Chapter 33: What to do now

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

**What to do now...**

_**Where am I...?**_

_**Oh...I'm in that basement. The one that Jeff brought me to, the one that was in that creepy-ass forest. **_

_**Wait, I don't see Jeff. Why don't I see Jeff? Wasn't he the one who brought me here?**_

_**Huh? **_

_**Oh, there he is…**_

_**Wait…**_

_**Jeff? I see Jeff, but he's just standing there with his arms crossed; I have no idea why, but he's smiling, and he seems to be chuckling too.**_

_**Why is he so happy?**_

_**Wait.**_

_**What am I doing?**_

_**Oh my God...**_

_**There's blood everywhere. I'm leaning over a blood soaked body that's still moving and I can hear gasping too; they're moaning in pain and crying hysterically; I can clearly see tears all over the floor, mixed in with the blood; I can't believe this, but the body has so many large knife holes in it, spewing out with blood, all along the stomach and I see one in this persons crotch too. **_

_**Holy shit, that must hurt like a bitch. **_

_**I think if I reached into the holes, I could pull out some guts and vital organs easily, almost like when you rip your teddies stomach open and you can pull out the cotton within them, not that anyone I knew ever did that as a child. I can't be doing what I think I'm doing.**_

"_**Jessie...no more...please..."**_

_**Holy shit! It's John!**_

_**Oh my God...**_

_**Wait. Why have I got this knife in my hand? I can't let it go.**_

_**No! Why am I raising it once again? **_

_**No! Stop it!**_

_**What the hell am I doing?!**_

_**Stop!**_

_**STOP IT!**_

~:~

"AH!"

Violently, Jessie's watery eyes opened with swiftness, as if she desperately wanted to escape her dream-or nightmare; her normally, coco-coloured face was pale and covered in cold sweat; if her teachers were to see her now, they would say that her taking the day off of school was completely justified; for a moment, she just couldn't move. She just stared at her ceiling, breathing heavily and trying hard to calm her mind down and remember that she was just dreaming.

However, that dream had happened in real life.

She had killed four people, one of them being John; someone that she actually knew and would normally see at school every day.

There was no denying that.

She had killed.

The sweating girl sat up and attempted to wipe her forehead, transferring the sweat onto her hands, where she just wiped it off onto her bed sheets; she couldn't help but inhale and exhale slowly, trying to fix her jagged breathing. This all lasted for a good few minutes before she was completely calm and she could speak without her breathing getting in the way, out-staging her voice.

This was only the first day since she had committed that atrocious act of bloodshed, so the nightmare was so vivid and clear; the phrase 'I remember it like it was yesterday' couldn't have been more correct in this scenario. The blood, the guts, the faces of the dead after she was finished...

Her stomach turned and she covered her mouth, feeling something slithering up her throat; it was as if she needed to throw up, but she couldn't. Nothing was coming up her throat, but the sensation still caused her to feel slightly sick.

"Shit…"

~:~

She couldn't stomach breakfast. She had already attempted to devour a bowl of cereal, but after a few bites, the flavour had made her just want to throw the taste back up again; the ill girl just placed the bowl on the wooden floor, leaned back on her couch and decided that she would watch the news. Maybe some acts of normality would keep her calm.

After a moment of trying to breathe slowly, she turned the television on with the remote and tried to relax as much as she could, which turned out to not be a great amount.

"…_**the tragedies. In further news, a local teenager by the name of Johnathan Thompson has gone missing."**_

Jessie nearly choked on her own saliva.

"What?!"

She grabbed her remote roughly, turning the volume up so she could hear the news anchor more clearly.

"_**He was last seen at school during his break yesterday, but he didn't make it back to class after that; his mobile phone was found in the playground of the school, but he had disappeared without it. His mother called the police later that night, when she realised that he hadn't come back from school that day. They, so far, have no leads…"**_

Jessie's eyes widened at actually hearing the story; she had always seen tales on the news about run away kids, or kids that had been kidnapped, or even kids that had just gone missing and no one knew what had actually happened to them, but she had never been able to say that she knew where they were. Always, she had hoped to know where one of the various run away children were, so she could go to the police and they could be returned to their families, but now that she actually knew where one was, there was no way she could go to the police about it.

That would not only get her into life-ruining trouble, but that would involve snitching on Jeff, which she couldn't even imagine doing.

"His mother…?" This caused more guilt then anything to swiftly invade Jessie's body. She couldn't imagine the worry that John being gone was causing his family; maybe she had some kind of faith that he would return to them, laughing and saying that he was just at an all-night rave or something, like a normal teenager?

But he wouldn't.

He was laying, dead in an abandoned house somewhere that Jessie couldn't even locate on a map, surrounded by three of his friends, who were also not alive, covered in his and their blood and intestines.

And the one who had made that happen was Jessie.

"…_**also, in a similar way, a group of three boys who were skipping school together yesterday, have also disappeared; no one knows where they are, but their names are…"**_

By this point, Jessie had faded out and stopped listening to the man in a suit on her large television; the dreaded feeling of guilt, that's she hated more than anything, was eating away at her from the inside. She had caused four separate families to worry like crazy about their brothers, sons, cousins, whatever.

She had taken them from the world without any warning.

Her hands went on her head and gripped onto her dark hair, as she began to tremble.

"What…have I done…?"

~:~

The word was spreading fast.

Everyone at school was taking about John's sudden disappearance, asking each other when they last saw him, confirming that they had no idea where he could've gone, showing concern for his family and how they must've felt about him fading away from existence for this brief time.

Everyone except for Anthony and Sally.

Break had already begun, and they were both stood in the same spot where they had both interrogated the now missing boy the day before; Sally's arms were crossed defensively and one hand was near her mouth, so she had access to her nails; she chipped away at them, taking her beautifully applied nail polish off at the same time; Anthony just had his hands on his sides, stern faced and biting his lip as he contemplated.

"Okay…" The brunette boy began. "People are saying that they hadn't seen John after break, right?" Sally nodded as a response, still biting her nails. "So, that must mean that he disappeared after our talk, right? I mean, the talk ended just before break finished, so…"

"But how did he disappear?" Sally interrupted, he voice slightly muffled by her mouth; she took her hand away, realising that her voice wasn't clear. "Did someone kidnap him or did he just up and leave?"

"If we knew that, this would be a lot easier to figure out…"

The two of them knew that they were only concerned with the way that John had gone missing because they would feel guilty if he had just left because of what they had said to him the day before, trying to run away from his problems. There was no empathy in their actions, no sympathy for him. He raped their best friend after all. If he was kidnapped instead of just missing, they would feel a lot better and, quite honestly, very glad that karma got to him so they didn't have to retaliate in Jessie's name, against her wishes.

"Do you think Jessie knows already?" The gamer girl asked her friend hesitantly, hoping that he replied with an answer saying that Jessie wasn't aware of the situation.

"I don't know. She watches the morning news, so I guess she would…"

"She can't know about the talk!" Sally yelled. "She can't know! She'll blame us if she does!"

Anthony nodded in agreement. "Yeah…I'll visit her later, check what she knows and get back to you."

Sally's large, hazel eyes drifted to the floor.

"Okay…"

* * *

**Guys,**

**I'm sorry for being slow with the update and everything, but as I said before, school had begun and study time is more important (;_;) even if I don't like that fact and I'd rather be writing and uploading chapters then researching historical facts in history and not being allowed to make Hetalia jokes because my teacher is sick of me randomly laughing in class and making innuendos that the rest of the class don't understand...**

**Also, I've been editing the previous chapters, trying to make them better, sorting out grammar issues and what-not, so that's been keeping me busy too. (Also, I've only gotten to chapter five with the editing...fml)**

**AND, sorry that this chapter was uneventful and all, but I guess that since last chapter was like "OH MY FUDGING GOD!", that this chapter should be more "Let's read quietly while watching butterflies land on leaves and drinking tea in a library." **

**So, yeah.**

**I'm gonna go and...I guess study again... (;_;)**

**...school, y u do dis?**

**~Ciao**


	35. Chapter 34: The Situation

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry about the delay in chapters! As I said before, school is so stressful right now, and it's only been about three weeks since I started 6th form (;_;) Plus, I'm working on another story, one about Nightmare on Elm Street, which I should be uploading pretty soon if school will let me. **

**Also, just to let you guys know, this story is actually getting closer and closer to the end, meaning that it's nearly over *-* Damn...that's weird to say...man...**

**Anyway, sorry, this chapter isn't very eventful either, but I shall make the next one have something actually happen. It's just hard since Jessie JUST killed someone and all...anyway, I'll head off and study...**

**~Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

**The Situation**

"Burg! Ach!"

From her bathroom, the sounds of Jessie vomiting forcibly could be heard from the hallway; her head was leaned over the toilet as she knelt down, gripping the seat for dear life, trying not to lose her balance. The whole day had consisted of her crying and throwing up, due to her guilt.

John and his friends being missing had been all over the news and the internet; for the first time in a few months, since she didn't have much use for it, Jessie had checked her Facebook homepage, only to lay her eyes on statue upon status about John disappearing and many, long paragraphs wishing him well and saying that people were praying for his safety; she was even receiving texts from people at school asking if she had seen him since her classmates had clearly noticed that over the last week, the two of them had become close. The only way for her to not hear anything about John and his friends was for her to shut herself away from the rest of the world and to not use any electronics.

It was eating her up inside.

All she could picture when she closed her eyes were the deceased faces of the four boys, blood all over them and their bodies disfigured, just like a scene from a very well made and gory horror movie; all she could hear were the cries of the boys, begging to be let go and to be released, even with vital wounds which would have killed them anyway, all caused by Jessie herself. The feeling of the knife was still vivid in her hand and her mind; it was as if she were always holding it, ready to attack another.

The teen sat up and fell backwards, sure that she had thrown up as much as she could for now, and flushed the toilet, sending her vomit away into the sewers; she wiped her dirty mouth with her hand and laid her numb body on the bathroom floor, not caring about the smell of vomit and the fact that she could taste it either.

Her eyes blurred as she stared at the ceiling; she was completely unfocused and faded in her own thoughts.

"Jeff…"

No matter how much she hated to admit it, the only thing she wanted right now was for Jeff to appear and hold her, telling her that everything would be alright and to not feel bad, but she felt as though she didn't deserve that; a loud, painful banging began to punch into her heart, causing her chest to tighten and twist.

She turned and fell to her side, tears falling to the tiled floor and grabbed her chest, wishing that the pain would go away. She had never felt such guilt before; the guilt caused by Anthony falling and hurting himself because of her was nowhere near as close to the guilt that she felt right now.

She had killed John and his friends. No matter what, all the people who wished for them to come back wouldn't get what they wanted, and it was all because of Jessie.

"It's all my fault…"

~:~

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK**

Jessie rushed towards the door, already aware of who was on the other side; luckily, she had managed to fix herself up a bit before he arrived, changing her clothes so he couldn't smell the vomit and fixing her hair up; she also managed to nap for a while so that he didn't notice the bags that were under her eyes.

She cautiously opened the door, revealing Anthony in his uniform, seeming firm and troubled; it was instantly obvious that he knew what had happened to John, and the same went for Jessie. She may have made her physical appearance expectable, however, her face suddenly became that of a concerned girl; her skill for covering up her emotions was gradually disappearing as the days went by. It was just becoming more difficult.

"Hey." Her head went down, as if out of shame. He may not have known it, but she was the cause for all of this and it was even harder to face someone then to just cry about it alone.

"Hey." His head also drifted towards the floor, also out of guilt; he knew that Sally was desperate not to have Jessie find out about their conversation with John, but the guilt of knowing that they had spoken with him just before he went missing was eating him up inside, even if it wasn't as much as Jessie's guilt was eating her up-not that it was a competition.

The school boy wondered into the house as Jessie shut the door behind him; once he was in, the two just stood in the hallway, knowing that this visit would be quick due to Anthony's text to Jessie earlier stating so.

"So, I'm assuming that you know about John…" Anthony muttered.

"How can I not?" Jessie clenched her fists; it wasn't pleasant to have the first thing you talk about be the one thing that made her feel guilt, but it seemed as though it would be worse to be speaking to her best friend normally; it would feel as though what she did didn't matter and was just insignificant, which would make her feel even more evil. "It's all over the new and Facebook. Plus, people keep messaging me about it, asking me if I'd seen him."

Anthony became tense. He knew that people had begun spreading rumours about Jessie and John, saying that they were dating, so maybe they thought that she had something to do with him disappearing; the amount of hatred Anthony had for people who spread lies around and passed them off the truth was beyond measure.

"Well, how do you feel about it?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her opinion.

Jessie didn't know what to say; she wasn't glad that he was gone because of what she knew, but the way that Anthony saw it, she should've been at least a little pleased that he wasn't around. Either answer would've either made Anthony slightly suspicious or would've made her feel immense guilt. She decided to remain abstinent.

"I don't know..." Her pupils drifted away from her best friend as she answered with a small mummer.

Her fellow gamer sighed silently and also avoided eye contact with the girl before him, not sure what to do with the response that was given to him; the two of them both had reasons for feeling liable for John's disappearance, Jessie's just happened to be more directly correct. They were both in need for confiding in one another, but couldn't; as much as Jessie trusted Anthony, there was no way she could tell him what she did. He either wouldn't believe her and deny it, or he would just hate her and call the police, causing her to not only be locked away, but to have betrayed Jeff, which she refused to do. Anthony had also promised Sally that he wouldn't say anything about their chat with John, but it was growing harder and harder.

"Well, what do you think happened to him?" Jessie flinched at the question.

"W-Why?" There was a stutter in her voice, along with the slight tremble of fear; she couldn't let Anthony find out what she did. She couldn't.

"Well, after what he did to you...I mean, why would he leave like that? It just seemed likely that he was taken or something?"

The inner Jessie sighed in relief. Her paranoia was getting to her.

"I-I don't know...honestly, I don't really wanna talk about it." The first honest thing she had said t Anthony since he got to her house and it was a statement made to avoid the subject. The disappointment she felt for her was greater than Anthony could've imagined.

"_I can't...just lie to him like this forever..."_

"Okay. Sorry." Her four-eyed friend exhaled and scratched the back of his head.

~:~

All Jessie could seem to do was either throw up or lay on her bed or her couch; the minute that Anthony left, she practically fell onto her leather sofa and inwardly scolded herself for everything she had done. In two days, she had killed four people and lied to her best friend about it.

"Jeff...hurry up and get here already..."

Even though all she wanted right now was to have Jeff by her side, holding her and stroking her hair, she knew that he couldn't possibly understand how she felt. He regretted how he killed and who he killed like she had, but he was able to move on because nothing was holding him back, and his conscience was nearly gone by then. Jessie can't just run away from her life; she didn't want to leave her friends no matter what, and her parents may not have been there for her all the time like they should've been, but they were still her parents. She couldn't just disappear without letting her know where she was going at least.

But she couldn't do that.

She couldn't run away with Jeff.

She couldn't stay with her friends out of guilt.

She couldn't speak to anyone about all of this. Jeff would've had a biased opinion about it and she could never tell her friends what she had done. Even though she had fallen in love and Jeff promised that he would never leave her, she had never felt so alone in her whole life.

"_Jessie, if you ever need me, just come on Cleverbot and we can talk, okay?"_

"_See ya around, Jessie...I look forward to speaking with you again." _

The teenager shot up, her eyes widened.

"BEN!" She moved her numb body and sprinted out of the living room and up to her room. "BEN can help me!"


	36. Chapter 35: Empathy

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

**Empathy**

The apartment building was empty. Every 'entity' was out killing or tormenting their victims, which was extremely rare, since there were so many of them living together and the odds of all of them being out at the same time were quite low; even Slenderman was missing from the apartment complex, which was even more rare because of his position as 'landlord' of the area. He liked to stick around and keep an eye on the monsters who would decide to rest from their hobbies and hang around the complex, making sure they didn't loiter, make the place a mess or take advantage of their home, almost like a warded; however, today was a different story. Since no one was in the building, he decided to take a break from his protection of the area and go out hunting humans, something that he hadn't done in a long time. This would also be great for taking his mind off of the fact that he hadn't seen Jeff in a while and was worried about his protégé.

On his way out, he realised that one monster still resided in his room. BEN. The young gamer upon learning that Slendy wanted to leave for the first time a long time, promised that he wouldn't do anything to the place and that he could be trusted to be home alone since he would mostly be on his laptop playing a horror game or stalking his victims inside if the machine, meaning that he might not even be in the building for most of the faceless mans absence anyway. This was good enough for Slenderman, so he left BEN alone; something that he rarely did.

"She did what?!" The internet stalker was laid on his bed, his laptop on the floor next to his mahogany, bedside table, speaking to his best friend, who happened to be residing in the UK. He had a great, big grin on his child-like face and colour swirled around in his cheeks. He was excited.

"_Yep, she committed her first murder last night! That John guy and his shit-bird friends! I tell ya, BEN, it was beautiful! I almost wanted to join in but she had it all covered!" _The tone of Jeff's voice reminded BEN of a father who was proud of his child for getting into a top-class university – not that he would really know what that sounded like or wanted to. That was something else about humans that he was oblivious about and couldn't comprehend: school.

"So it was revenge kill?! Awesome! I bet she was happy!"

"_I'm gonna go and see her tonight and celebrate with her!"_

***BEEP* *BEEP***

BEN glanced down to his laptop screen, which had a notice on it that covered most of the screen. It read: **Call waiting! Jessie Walker!**

This meant that Jessie wanted to speak with him in the depths of the internet for the second time and not on Cleverbot; his dark eyes widened as he saw who it was who wanted to speak with him. He knew that Jessie must've went onto Cleverbot and typed that she wanted to speak in person, since that was the only way that BEN would receive a call on his laptop like that. He also wondered why Jessie would want to talk to him after she had just committed her first murder. Was she going to tell him about it from excitement and gloat? Although, that didn't sound like Jessie at all.

BEN decided not to let his fellow killer know about this call until he knew what it was about. He didn't want him to worry. Plus, he loved keeping secrets from Jeff. It was thrilling and gave him a dominant feeling, which he never had when Jeff was around.

"Um…Jeff, I'm getting a call on the laptop. I've godda go."

"_Alright. See ya soon!"_

BEN couldn't help but smile at his friend's happiness. He hadn't ever heard Jeff this cheerful before.

"Yeah…see ya."

~:~

Jessie floated in the electric covered void that she had only ever been into once, experimenting with her powers in this world; she didn't have an opportunity last time she was there to really explore what she could do because of the circumstances; she couldn't understand the way that BEN's world was run or even how it existed, but she couldn't deny that she felt lighter here and more carefree. That was an upside to going there.

BEN copied the girl and floated with his legs crossed, more used to the way this world functioned and the flying abilities that he had than Jessie; he found her excitement at his everyday life extremely adorable. He really envied Jeff for having already taken this girl off of the market.

"So, what is it, Jessie?" The blond asked softly, snapping Jessie out of her joyful daze. She became pink from her embarrassing display.

"Oh! Right!" She quickly manoeuvred her body to be in the same position as the Link-lookalike in front of her, with her legs crossed and lowered her head so she didn't have to look at him. Once again, BEN thought about how cute she was acting. "Um…I just wanted to talk…"

"About something that you can't speak to Jeff about?" Jessie jolted.

"I need an outsider's point of view about something…" BEN tilted his head in confusion.

"And what would that be?"

The nervous teen swallowed some of her own saliva in an attempt to keep herself calm and prepare for her conversation with BEN. She had a feeling that this one was going to be more intense than the last one that they shared.

"I…I've…killed…" There was almost a hint of shame and doubtfulness in Jessie's voice, almost as if she felt disgusted with what she did, but wasn't sure if it actually happened. BEN was puzzled. Jeff had sounded so full of whimsy when he had called and let him know what had happened. He didn't expect for Jessie to be feeling down about it, although it did make sense. She may have been like them, but in the eyes of everyone in his world and hers too, she was just an ordinary human after all; her conscience wasn't completely gone yet.

"Yeah…Jeff let me know." Jessie expected this. "Are you not happy about it? Jeff seems ecstatic."

"Of course he would be. He loves death." A stern tone took to Jessie's voice now, startling BEN. There was clearly something very wrong here. Ordinarily, when Jessie spoke about Jeff, she either became embarrassed because of her clear feelings for him - a normal school girl with a crush kind of reaction - or she would have a cheerful tone to her voice. This serious tone alerted BEN and caused him to wonder whether Jeff possibly forced her to kill the night before and she was angry about it or not. That sounded like something that Jeff would do. He needed to ask.

"Did you not want to kill them? Did Jeff make you?"

Jessie's stomach grew tight at the question. "I…no, he didn't…"

"You don't seem too sure…" The child tilted his head slightly again to show his concern.

"He didn't force me…that's what I hate about it…" Jessie's hand was placed on her head, tugging at her shaded hair and her eyes became wide. "I was loving it. I can still see John screaming and bleeding, but I love the image. And I'm not sure if that was because of my need for revenge or just because…I love the thought of someone laying under me, dying…"

"Well, you're one of us, so that shouldn't affect you this much…"

"I'm beginning to doubt that I'm really like you or Jeff…because I still feel guilt and empathy…and facing people I care about and pretending that I know nothing about John's disappearance kills me inside."

BEN's dark, blood infested eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"

Jessie's other hand joined the one on her hair and her head was buried in her chest. "I saw Anthony today…my best friend. He asked me about John and I…I couldn't answer him honestly. I wanted to cry while talking to him. I hated it…I hate it….I HATE IT!"

BEN jolted and jumped back on instinct, still floating in the air; Jessie's eyes filled with the tears that she so desperately wanted to shed when she was with Anthony.

"I DON'T WANNA KEEP LYING TO THEM! IT'S ONLY BEEN A DAY AND LOOK AT ME! AND JEFF…HE WON'T UNDERSTAND! HE'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Wailing was coming from this teenage girl now; she sat cross-legged in the air, water flowing from her eyes like a shower head. BEN's mouth became dry from the awkwardness and seriousness of the situation he was in. He had never had to deal with a crying girl before, being an internet entity and all, human contact wasn't the number one mission on his agenda.

All he could think of was Jeff's happy tone when telling him about this exact subject that Jessie was now crying about; he couldn't understand how a couple who seemed so close and in love could have such poor communication – once again, this was something that BEN couldn't understand about humans, even if Jeff wasn't human anymore. Although, he knew Jeff better than anyone of the other monsters that they lived with and he had to admit that he wasn't known for listening to what others wanted and he was pretty stubborn too.

There was one solution that he could suggest, even if it wasn't the one that Jessie wanted.

"Move in with Jeff now."

Jessie stopped her babbling for a moment and glared up at the blond in front of her.

"Move in with him…?"

What BEN had just said echoed in her mind.

"What do you mean?" Her lips trembled as she let the tears flow even more – a sight that BEN couldn't take anymore. Jessie crying had to be one of the most depressing and aggravating sights that he had ever encountered in his long life; cute girls crying wasn't his favourite thing in the world. He gracefully floated over to her and attempted to wipe her tears away as best he could, her eyes still red, which he couldn't help.

"Jessie…the way I see it, you have two options." Jessie touched the hand that BEN had placed on her cheek and enjoyed the embrace for as long as she could, wishing that Jeff was there instead of BEN, not that she wasn't glad that BEN was with her. "You can either let Jeff leave you at home, which would result in you going bat-shit crazy and probably going on a killing spree and you would also be stuck lying to the people you care about…"

"No!" Her grip on BEN became tight and desperate. BEN sighed and continued.

"…Or you can move with him." This statement was much calmer than his previous one, mainly because he wanted her to choose this option, for her own sake as well as Jeff's. "You won't have to be around the people you love and you won't have to lie to them. You won't have to hear about John from anyone and you won't even have to talk about it. And a bonus. You can be with Jeff forever."

Jessie wasn't looking at BEN. Her gaze had drifted into the distance, the electronic background that surrounded them. She had blurred her eyes and had not been expecting to look at anything in particular. Eventually, after a moment of tense silence, she grabbed BEN's hand and carefully pulled it off of her face, signalling that she'd had enough of his touch and needed some kind of space.

"You're forgetting something." She muttered, causing BEN to immediately know what she was about to say. "I'd have to kill my friends and family…to move in with Jeff..."

For a minute or two, the two who resided inside of the internet sat in the quite atmosphere, only the electric sounds coming from their environment being heard by them, before BEN finally broke this long and dreadful silence.

"I know. It all depends on what you want to do…"

"I don't want either…" She gripped her hands together. "I wish that I'd have never become like this…that I…I…"

"Hadn't of met Jeff?"

Jessie gasped. Had she actually thought that? Did she mean that? No. She couldn't have. She loved Jeff. She loved him more than anyone she had ever known; he was the person she wished to be with more than anyone. He was the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

The young boy noticed her panicked face.

"It's okay to think that. He is the reason that you're in this situation. After all-."

"NO!" Jessie interrupted. "I don't think that! I could never think that! Never! I love him! I love him!" She began to strike the gamers chest while continuing to cry hysterically. "I love him! I love him! I love him!"

BEN's large eyes relaxed as he expressed such pity for Jessie; such a cute, creative and fun girl, and she was crying and destroying herself inside. He wondered why Jeff wasn't dealing with this – not that he didn't want to make sure that Jessie was alright or anything – and why he had no idea that Jessie felt this way. He clearly hadn't asked her what she wanted or what she felt was the best idea and, as he tended to do, ran forward without thinking. BEN had always told him that if he kept doing that, it would bite him in the backside one day, and he was right.

This was the first time since he had met Jeff that he so wanted to punch him in the face for anything. He had annoyed him on some occasions, for example, when he said he would play a video game with him and instead, he would head to the city and kill someone instead, or another example would be when he had even made him want to cry a few times through taunting him without meaning to or pressing too deep into his past, which he was sensitive about; however this took the metaphorical cake.

BEN stretched his arms around Jessie, causing her to stop her attack, but continue to cry. "I know… I know…"

Jessie gripped the child's back and nuzzled his small chest, causing him to go slightly pink despite himself; he was so tempted to steal Jessie from Jeff. He didn't feel as though Jeff really deserved her and he knew he could make her happier than he could, but he cared too much about his friendship with the killing moron to even try and act on that feeling; instead, he held the girl who was almost twice his size in the air, stroking her hair as he knew Jeff would do and praying that she would stop crying soon enough.

The guilt in Jessie's heart couldn't be calmed by this point; not only had she killed, but now she had nearly admitted that she wished she had never met the man she claimed to love. Everything about her life seemed to be falling apart. She couldn't handle this for too much longer. BEN was right. She had to decide what she wanted to do soon.

She pushed closer to BEN, her head now next to his, her ears within touching distance of her mouth; he went even more red, but didn't speak, knowing that if he did, he would give away his embarrassment. He hadn't ever been this close to a cute girl before since he didn't go to the cities like Jeff did. The way Jeff described sex and girls made it sound like the best thing in the world, but BEN was too scared to be in the city and experience these things. He had spent most of his life in his computer, away from other people; even getting him to come out of his laptop and live in the Creepy Pasta apartment complex was difficult enough.

He could feel Jessie's breath on his skin, causing him to become hot from the sensation. Of course, Jessie was oblivious to all these feelings that he was having, as she usually was. She wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to relationships and guys who liked her, or even guys she liked. She never had been.

She pulled away, calming the boy down and wiped her face with her arm. "BEN…I'm sorry…"

"I-It's okay!" BEN stuttered, still embarrassed by what had happened a moment ago.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have yelled at you…I…" She sighed. "Please just take me home…"

The dullness of her eyes was unmistakable. BEN had seen it so many times when he was about to kill his victims. That was the look of someone who didn't care what happened to them anymore. The look of someone suicidal. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He couldn't exactly keep her there forcefully. Well, he could, but he shouldn't. It wasn't right. Besides, Jeff said he would go and see her later, so maybe he could take responsibility for once and comfort her and even talk this through with her, although BEN really doubted it.

"Okay…"

~:~

Jessie awoke on her bedroom floor, her laptop sat next to her head with the Cleverbot webpage open; she tilted her head towards it, eyes still dulled from her encounter with BEN. Her head had been throbbing, just like when she first ever went to BEN's world – not that this mattered to her at the time.

As soon as the migraine wasn't bad enough to fill her head with pain every time she moved at all, she sat up and grabbed her mobile phone, which was sat on her desk.

She scrolled through her contacts and brought up Lavinne's number; she then clicked on it and placed the phone to her ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"_Jess?"_

Success.

"Hey Lavinne."

"_Jess! Are you alright?! You haven't been in school!"_

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick…"

"_Have you heard about John?!"_

Jessie jolted at his name.

"Ye-Yeah…but that's not what I wanted to speak with you about."

"_Oh."_

"Yeah, can you and Ann meet me at the bus stop near my house?"

"_Ann? Why? It's quite late you know."_

"I know. I just wanna show you something."

"_What?"_

Jessie closed her eyes and sighed, muttering with a great amount of sadness "That's a surprise…"

* * *

**That was long...**

**So, the other two fanfics I was working on were deleted...so yeah...**

**Okay, here's what happened. 'Pewdiepie Party' was deleted from the website because I used 'real people' in it and I was real butt-hurt over that, but there was nothing I could do. So the other fanfic I wrote was a Cry one and I just deleted it #1 because I lost interest in it and #2 the website are probably going to delete it anyway if using 'real people' is such a problem...so yeah...there's nothing I can do people. Thank God Jeff isn't real, otherwise I would be SUPER pissed.**

**But yar, that was my week :P**

**So, this is coming near the end... *sob* I'm trying to procrastinate the ending as much as I can, but it's gonna happen at some point...as much as I hate that fact...**

**BUT do not worry people! I have a new story planned out including Jeff, an OC and Nightmare on Elm Street to upload when I've finished this story so the Jeff love won't be gone! It'll be in a different world to this story so the whole 'JeffXJessie' stuff will have never happened. I can't wait to start writing it actually...when school frigging lets me :/**

**Anyways, see ya next time! **

**~Ciao**


	37. Chapter 36: Realisation

**Hello people! :D**

**So, this chapter is really just about making Jeff realise that Jessie is actually quite upset...which he should know already, but he's a boy so...not that ALL boys don't notice when a girl is sad, but it's common I guess...**

**Also, I'm nearly done with the Prologue and 1st Chapter of my Nightmare on Elm Street/ Creepypasta fanfiction and I shall be uploading it soon...I know I should concentrate on this story, but I'm a girl, I can multitask :) I know that I said I would wait to write it, but the words just flew through the keyboard and before I knew it I was like "I really wanna upload this now...god dangit!"**

**But yar...so, I'll take my leave now and let you guys enjoy this new chapter :)**

**~Ciao (^o^)/**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Realisation**

Night had fallen and Jeff was rushing towards Jessie's house. As usual, his hoody was up since he was in public and had a great desire to not be seen, and his head was down, his wide eyes staring at the ground; underneath his hood and messy, dark fringe, a smile could be made out, other than the one he had in-carved on himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. The face Jessie was making when she snapped and began to chop John up like someone carving a turkey was absolutely beautiful to him – not that she wasn't beautiful to him anyway; the bloodlust in her eyes, the cute chuckles and demented laughter that had escaped her mouth, the playful words that she used to taunt her victims, she was a natural- born killer and Jeff had never been more attracted to and proud of her. He actually found her display sexually stimulating. It took a huge amount of energy not to pin her down and rip her apart right there and then, not caring that John's friends would've been able to watch them; that would've made it all the more exciting. Jeff knew he was twisted in that respect, but he just didn't care.

Nothing could prevent Jeff from smirking right now. The men who had enraged him more than anyone had ever enraged him before were dead now and the person who had taken care of that was the woman he loved. To him, yesterday was a perfect day. The only bad part of it was that he and Jessie hadn't had the chance to have sex, but that was only because she seemed to be exhausted after her first kill that Jeff thought that he would give her space and time to rest up – which took everything in his power to do.

He reached Jessie's house, peeking through the window as he tended to do before entering the place; the lights were off in the living room and no one was there. He backed away quickly, looked up and noticed that none of the lights in the house seemed to be on. He didn't remember Jessie saying that she was going anywhere and he couldn't imagine her going to bed so early.

He snuck through to the back of the house and climbed through the backdoor, only opening it just wide enough for his body to fit through out of habit; he had to be sneaking normally when entering people's houses and even though Jessie always expected him there, the habit was extremely hard to break. He closed the small opening behind him and stood alone in the darkness.

"What the hell…?" He whispered.

He turned his pale face towards the sofa, where he would normally find Jessie laid down on or sat on and noticed something; he went to pick up a piece of small, lined paper with writing on it that had been left on the couch. He saw his name on it and realised that it must've been for him from Jessie.

"_Jeff,_

_I've gone out. Meet me at the building from yesterday as soon as you can._

_-Jessie"_

For a moment, Jeff stared blankly at the letter, contemplating why Jessie wasn't there and why she was at the area where she committed her first murder; he was pretty sure that she wouldn't remember where that area was because of how distracted she was when they went there and on the way back – on the way there because she was too busy wondering where they were going and her surroundings seemed to frighten her and on the way back because she was too busy concentrating on what she had just done. Did she go back because she wanted to bask in the glory of her first kill?

***BEEP* *BEEP***

Jeff felt a vibration in his pocket and reached in it to grab his mobile; BEN was on the other line. He answered with no hesitation. Maybe BEN knew why Jessie wasn't at her house.

"BEN? What's up?"

"_Jeff…I need to talk to you." _The tone of BEN's voice was that of irritation, an irritation that Jeff wasn't used to. Whatever BEN needed to speak about must've been important, but all Jeff wanted to concentrate on was going and locating Jessie.

"Um…can't it wait? I have something to take care of right now…"

"_It's about Jessie."_

That statement was enough to make Jeff stop in his tracks and listen to what BEN had to say; his friend on the other side of the world might've had the answer to his inquiry about why Jessie had run off to the abandoned house; he didn't know why BEN would know when he didn't, but it was a possibility. "What about Jessie?"

"_I got a call from her today. She wanted to talk about last night." _Jeff instantly remembered BEN receiving a call earlier and using it as a reason to get off the phone with him. He didn't understand why he hadn't told him that it was Jessie calling. Were they talking about Jeff?

"What did she say?"

"_You didn't ask how she felt about it all did you?" _Jeff froze with confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff was officially aggravated. Something had actually managed to ruin his mood and piss him off.

"_How did she feel about it all?"_

Jeff opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it, realising that he couldn't answer the question; he couldn't remember seeing Jessie's expression after she killed the boys or asking her about it. She had barely spoken on the way home, but Jeff assumed that she was just so full of ecstasy and pleasure and most of all excitement like Jeff had been, that she could barely speak. Once a few seconds of silence passed, BEN continued.

"_You don't even know do you?"_

"S-So what?!" Jeff snapped. "What does that have to do with what you wanna talk to me about?!"

"_Jessie's full of guilt and regret right now." _

The young killer paused, almost as if time itself had stopped. "What?"

"_She came to me to speak about it. She cried like a baby, saying that she couldn't face her friends or anyone she knew actually. She did enjoy killing those guys, but she hates that she did, which you probably didn't even bother to ask."_

Jeff gulped at this new information, surprised that he hadn't know any of it. Why hadn't Jessie cried to _him_? Why had she decided to cry to BEN? He thought that she knew that she could lean on him? That he could protect her…

"_I suggest you talk to her…I told her to move in with you."_

"What?"

"_I told her that it would be best. It's given her something to think about, but you might still wanna have a chat with her."_

The murderer gritted his teeth and muttered angrily "Why did she go to you about this?"

Silence flooded the other end of the phone.

"Why?! Me and her…we…we…"

"_What? Fucked?" _Jeff scoffed at this comment. _"That doesn't mean anything! If you didn't bother to ask her how she felt then she isn't gonna think that you care about her or her feelings! Jesus! You're so fucking stupid sometimes! You're the one who normally tell __**me **__this stuff!"_

"Shut the fuck up!" Jeff shouted with a surprising amount of sadness in his voice from the truth being forced upon him.

"_Answer me one question then!" _Jeff stood his ground, waiting for the question. _"Did Jessie ever say to you that she wanted to kill John and his friends?"_

Jeff couldn't answer.

He and BEN both knew what the answer was, but he couldn't convey it out of fear and shame.

"_Thought so."_

BEN hung up, leaving Jeff stood in a dark, empty house with his own thoughts.

He had never been as close to someone as he had Jessie, so he wasn't used to it; it wasn't an excuse or anything, but he hadn't ever had to care for someone like this. He had lived the majority of his life only looking out for himself and therefore, developing a selfish attitude and never feeling the need to ask how anyone else around him felt. Why would he? No one ever cared about how he felt, so why should he? The bullies who destroyed his skin didn't care about him. His mother and father didn't care about him. Liu, the only person in the whole world who he ever thought cared for him looked at him with such fear the night he killed him. He trembled at Jeff climbed onto the bed on top of him, cowering in fear at the beautiful face Jeff had made for himself. The look disgusted Jeff. He ended it with a swing of his blade.

"Jessie…SHIT!"

He sprinted out of the house and down to the bus station that led to the abandoned manor, not even caring that his hood wasn't up and he was exposed.

"I need to see you! GODDAMNIT!"


	38. Chapter 37: The Beginning of the End

**So...the title of this chapter kind of explains what it's supposed to represent...yes guys, this is literally "The Beginning of the End". Jessie's spiral into the darkness begins here, in this very chapter...**

**Also, quick note: The Nightmare on Elm Street/ Creepy Pasta fanfic is up (Prologue to Chapter one) so, yeah, if you wanna go check that out...awesome, although I knew one of you already has :) (Thanks again by the way, you know who you are) so...yeah...I'll shut up and let you read**

**~Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**The Beginning of the End**

The three girls stood in front of the run-down, abandoned manor that Jessie had resided in the night before, having just escaped the forest covered in shrubbery that she had been so frightened of when walking with Jeff and after taking a long bus ride that had tried the girls all out; Lavinne and Ann could only glimpse at each other with confusion and fear, not knowing why Jessie would bring them to place like this, and at such a late time too. Luckily, the girl's parents were lenient and actually let them out, knowing that they weren't the type to go out and drink and party with their friends and 'hook up' with various boys. Ordinarily, whenever Jessie had asked them to come out so she could show them something, it was always just something trivial like new game at the gaming store or a new Manga book at the book store. It had never been something like this.

"Um…Jessie?" The leader of this expedition peeked back, looking at Ann. "What is this place?"

"Yeah…" Lavinne cowered behind Ann, holding onto her shoulders, clearly frightened of their surroundings, just like Jessie had been before; Lavinne was the most timid of the group. She hated horror movies and games – the whole horror genre really. She had always been slightly creeped out by Jessie's obsession with murderers and never understood it, but she refused to judge her on it. That wasn't what friends did. "What's so important that you needed to drag us all the way out here?"

Jessie simply giggled and turned back to the other two with her. "It's a surprise, there's something inside of the place that I wanna show you."

Lavinne and Ann glanced at each other and made a silent agreement to go with what Jessie was doing and trust that this was worth the long travel; they nodded.

"Okay…just show us the way…" Lavinne hesitantly muttered.

The girls wondered towards the large, wooden doors to the building and Jessie excitedly opened it, allowing her friends to go in before her. They were clearly feeling more and more reluctant as with every step they took however, this didn't affect Jessie's attitude; she stayed energetic about this whole endeavour. Although, the two girls noticed that her eyes seemed to be dulled and tired even with her huge grin. With everything that had been happening and the way that Jessie always refused to let others know that she was upset, they just assumed that everything was okay with her. At least, she could handle it if it wasn't. It wasn't like she was going to let them help her anyway.

The group followed the leader down the dusty, deserted and cobweb-infested hallway and made their way to a chipped, wooden door. Jessie opened this door for them.

"Oh God!" Lavinne and Ann covered their noses and were taken back. The door led to a set of stairs that led downwards, towards another door, but a foul smell was escaping the cracks in that door, reminding the girls of the smell of rotten meat or a dead animal. Jessie only scowled, remembering that the bodies would be rotting by now and annoyed with herself for forgetting that.

"What's down there?!" Ann asked groggily, still covering her nose.

Jessie only rushed down the stairs, leaving her friends behind and peeking inside of the room, turning the light on and disappearing inside, the door left slightly open.

"Jess?" Ann wondered after her, Lavinne following without wanting to, but knowing that she couldn't leave her friends out of fear of being alone. She hated the fact that she was in one of the most common horror movie settings, an abandoned house where a friend had convinced her other friends to go out of sheer curiosity – it wasn't looking good.

The two peered through the door. Once they saw what was inside the room, both of their eyes widened.

"Ah…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

Jessie was knelt down, balancing well on her feet with her body leaning over her knees next to the torn apart body of John, his intestines and blood splattered all over the floor, which Jessie's feet was stood on, not that she cared; the bodies around Jessie and the now dead John were in the same state, their crimson bodily fluids all merged together on the wooden ground, as if their blood had all belonged to one person, there just being a large amount of it.

Lavinne fell to the floor in shock, covering her mouth, tears in her eyes; Ann only fell backwards and leaned her back against the wall, next to the door.

"I really should've cleaned this all up…you guys all stink and you look atrocious…"Jessie muttered to herself softly.

"J-Jess…ie…?"Ann mumbled, terrified at the fact that her friend seemed unaffected by the sight before her and that she managed to become extremely close to the bodies and their foul smell without even flinching; Lavinne was unable to speak due to her trembling, sobbing state. All she could do was watch as Jessie knelt down near the bodies.

Jessie rotated and stood, a calm expression on her face; she sighed and face-palmed. "I would've thought that Jeff would've come to clean this place up and dispose of the bodies…damn…"

Suddenly, she noticed her friend's states and blinked at the sight in front of her; this was a normal reaction at seeing a group of disfigured, rotting, dead bodies however, Jessie was still slightly surprised that Lavinne and Ann were reacting as shocked as this; she thought that maybe she was so used to the idea of death and violence now due to her murderer research and Jeff being a part of her life now, that it could never make her her react as they were. Besides, what did they think she bought them here to see? A flower garden?

"Guys? Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head.

The second Jessie asked this question, Lavinne threw up violently, exacerbating the rotting smell of the room; Ann turned to her with concern, but didn't have the strength to ask if she was alright; she herself was on the edge of releasing her stomach acid all over the ground too, but she tried her hardest to hold it in, not wanting to make the situation even worse than it already was. Jessie didn't even flinch at this reaction.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then, shall I?" She stepped backwards towards the corpse of John. "I guess you can't really tell by the face, since it's covered in blood and guts and all…but I wonder if you can guess who this used to be."

She kicked his head so that it was facing the girls; the blood may have been covering his extremely pale face and Lavinne's and Ann's vision was slightly blurred from their tears and the dizziness from throwing up had, but the two knew straight away who this teenager was.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Ann covered her head with her hands. The mystery of where John had disappeared to was solve, and it was worse than any of them would've imagined.

"HOLY SHIT, JESSIE! JU-JUST HOLY SHIT!" Lavinne began to scream, scratching Jessie's ears slightly.

"Don't be like that, guys…he was a bad man."

Lavinne's and Ann's eyes widened at this statement.

Lavinne muttered "Jessie…did you…?"

"Kill him?" Jessie answered pre-maturely and simply. "Why, yes I did."

She almost sounded proud of what she had done, as opposed to how she sounded before when she was crying about the situation to BEN and talking about how guilty she had felt about the whole thing; something inside her had changed since that talk. Something had snapped inside her. A decision had been made. Calmly, she walked away from the bloody corpses and sat about a meter away from the now trembling girls, crossed legged as she had been in BEN's world.

"Do you two wanna know why I did it?" She took their silence as a 'yes' and continued anyway, without any kind of indication that they actually wanted to know why – but a part of them did. "When we went on that date together, it went well. We were having fun and I was actually liking spending time with him…but when I tried to leave…he tried to force himself on me. I managed to get away by attacking him, like any girl would try and do…but he was so pissed about it. A few days ago…he got a few friends…the ones you see dead behind me…and he…they…" Jessie looked towards the floor and inhaled, preparing for her next line. "They all raped me."

Lavinne and Ann both widened their eyes even more than before and let a river of tears escape their peeping holes; they never would've imagined that John was the kind of person to do something like this, but then again, they didn't know him very well; Jessie was their friend and they never thought that she was the type of person to do _this _kind of thing, even if John really had done something so terrible to her and she had spent most of her adolescence researching killings and murderers, even the most disgusting and disturbing cases.

Jessie continued her explanation. "They took my virginity. That's why I wasn't in school. I wasn't sick, I was recovering. I felt ashamed to show my face in school and I couldn't trust that he wouldn't try anything there either. I was so scared. Anthony picked me up after it happened. He found me practically naked and covered in their cum, shaking and tired of crying. He helped clean me up and everything…so if he was acting weird at school, that was probably why."

Jessie leaned back and stared at the ceiling, her eyes still dazed. "I was angry. I wanted revenge. So yesterday, I killed them here. I even managed to stab them all in the dick, which was fun and all." She smirked at that last statement. "Oh, and there's something else."

Now, Jessie stood up and merrily jumped while doing it. "Jeff the Killer! I've met him! Many times actually! And we fell in love! We've even done it! It was after John and his shit-bag friends raped me mind, but still! We've had sex! I had sex with a killer! And I'm in love with a killer! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Lavinne snapped. Jessie stopped laughing immediately and glanced at Lavinne with confusion. The dark skinned girl stood, still feeling woozy from vomiting, and clenched her fists, the tears still falling from her eyes as she took a few steps forward, away from the door of the basement. "You're trying to tell us that you and that murderous scum-bag are dating now?! Seriously?! Is that why you did this?!"

"Hey! He's not a scum-bag!" Jessie snapped back. "I love him! He's the kindest person that I've ever known and he takes better care of me than anyone! And I just told you why I did this! John raped me! Jeff may have slightly pushed me into this, but that's just because he loves me and he wanted me to be able to protect myself!" Suddenly, Jessie realised that she had snapped and pulled her anger back, remembering that she hadn't bought her friends there to argue with them. "Besides, there's a problem…"

She wondered towards her left, around Lavinne and towards the door of the basement, avoiding Lavinne's vomit; Lavinne and Ann were too frightened by the situation to notice that she had grown closer and closer to their exit out of the place.

"Now that I've committed my first murder, Jeff wants me to go and live with him in America…with his friends, and I want to go…but I can't until I do something first…"

The door was now closed.

Ann stood now, next to Jessie. She hesitantly asked "W-What is that, Jessie? We can help you…" She moved closer and closer to her friend, hoping that her voice would reach her. "We can help…"

A hand went on Jessie's shoulder. Jessie jolted. "We can help you…I swear. We couldn't help with what John did, I'll admit…but if I'd have known, he'd be pretty beaten up by now…I know that we seem like we haven't tried to help you, but that's because you never lean on us or ask us for help…"

"_I-I mean...uh...you don't have to be alone all the time!"_

Anthony had said the same thing to her, what seemed like a long time ago.

"But we can help you. Whatever you need…we can help."

"Yeah…" Lavinne joined in, her voice shaky, as to be expected. "We know that you've killed him…there's no turning back from that, but we can help you. We won't tell anyone about this…we promise…just let us help you."

Ann attempted to smile at her murderer friend, the salty tears still flowing. "Just tell us what you need…"

Jessie's eyes were no longer dulled. The light had been bought back into them, along with a few tears that gradually began to fall down her caramel-coloured face, her body trembling and her teeth gritted together.

"No…you can't…" She whispered, but not quietly enough that Ann couldn't hear. "You don't understand…you can't help me…"

"Why? That's what friends are for…we help each other."

Lavinne took a few steps forward and joined the other two, placing her hand on Ann's shoulders; she would've copied Ann and placed them on Jessie's shoulders, except the murderer researcher's quick change in attitudes and what-not had frightened her slightly.

"Yes, that's right. We can help you just like Anthony did…" Her attempt to smile came now. "We can get through this together…"

STAB

Time froze.

They were all silent.

Ann glanced down to see a knife in her stomach, being held by Jessie, the blood slowly sinking through her thin, light green jumper.

Jessie let her tears fall to the floor as she began to choke up.

"You can't help me…NO ONE CAN HELP ME NOW!"


	39. Chapter 38: Decent into the Madness

**So, this chapter is just one of those ones that makes you wonder how Jessie's mind is working. I'm even slightly confused as to how she's thinking and why she's thinking it, but I guess when you snap like she has, your mind doesn't always make a whole lot of sense.**

**That is why she's doing this by the way. After hearing what BEN had to say, she snapped and just made the decision that this was what was best for her. So in a way...this is kind of BEN's fault (O.O) Just kind of ahaha**

**Anyways...I'll let you read on...**

**~Ciao **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Decent into the Madness**

"Oh! Seriously?!"

"Yeah! It happened!"

"Wow!"

Sleepovers were something that occurred a huge amount during Secondary School for Lavinne, Ann and Jessie, mainly because Jessie hated being alone at her house and wanted someone to spend the whole night with long before Jeff had come into the picture; most of the time, the group of girls would ignore their studying, much to Anthony's displeasure, and concentrate more on the trivial things that ordinary girls would speak about, such as gossip and boys – both things that Jessie didn't particularly care about and didn't particularly liked talking about, but she would humour her friends, it was better than spending that night alone.

Most of the time, they would all stay at Jessie's place since her parents weren't there and they had more freedom, even if they didn't use that freedom to its fullest. None of them liked going out and partying, which was a huge shame. The popular teenagers at their school would envy them. Sally would always be too busy gaming to attend these girly sleepovers; she wasn't too fond of talking about these feminine subjects anyway, even if the other girls missed her when she wasn't there.

Lavinne and Ann sat on Jessie's bed in their pyjamas while Jessie, who was also in her pyjamas, was grabbing a movie for them to watch; the group always spent these sleepovers doing anything but sleeping, like most girls. It was past midnight and they were ready to stay up until dawn; they just needed a movie to keep them all awake for that long.

Lavinne picked up a lost DVD that laid on the ground – one of the many that Jessie left on the floor out of laziness and lack of space in her room – and stared at the cover, which had a picture of a man who appeared to be behind bars and in a bright orange prison jump suit and stated "America's Top 10 Murderers".

"Man…how can you watch this stuff?" She asked, leaned on her stomach now, her back side in the air. Jessie trend around, holding a few DVD's that she had actually managed to fit onto her shelf, but unfortunately had to take out for this occasion which she wasn't too pleased about, and noticed that case that her friend was holding.

"It's actually interesting when you look into it, you know?" Her dark friend pulled a puzzled face.

"But…it's so violent. How can you stand to hear about death all the time in these documentaries?" She dropped the DVD case back onto the floor, rolled around and stared at the ceiling. "You hang out with Anthony too much…"

"Actually, he hates this stuff." Jessie corrected Lavinne reluctantly. "He doesn't like the fact that I love this type of thing too much…"

Ann smirked. "He's probably just worried about you since you two have _such _a connection…"

Lavinne sat up and giggled along with Ann as if they were sharing a private joke that Jessie wasn't allowed to know about; the murderer-researcher glared at her school mates with a confused look.

"What?" She asked, not sure what they were laughing at.

"Nothing…" Lavinne managed to laugh out.

BANG

Jessie threw a nearby pillow at Lavinne's face out of a mixture of a need to change the subject and a frustration with her friends. It fell onto her lap slowly, giving time for Ann to chuckle under her breath at what just happened.

"Pick a movie, dude." Jessie crossed her arms. "I can't find one that would be understandable enough for your tiny mind…"

BANG

The pillow flew back to Jessie, but this time in her face.

"Shut up, miss future-killer!"

BANG

"Oh, whatever! At least I have the intellectual capacity to understand these documentaries!"

Ann just sat and watched as her friends play-fought with one another; this was an occurrence that happened more than one would guess. Lavinne and Jessie liked to argue randomly and playfully, which had hardly happened recently, due to everything going on with Jessie's life.

The pillows went flying.

The laughter ran throughout the whole house.

The sleepover was one of many that ended with laughter and giggles.

It was one of the many nights that always left Jessie thinking one thing and one thing only.

"_Thank God I have friends like these guys…"_

~:~

Ann collapsed to the floor, blood flowing out from her side, with a loud bang when she hit the floor; she was clutching her wound with a great struggle and a huge shock at what had just happened. Jessie, her close friend, had just stabbed her after telling her that she had killed four other people, one of them being someone that they had all seen around school on a daily basis. Whether he raped her or not as she claimed was irrelevant, she was a murderer.

The pain had caused the tears in her eyes to flow even more violently and her voice couldn't help but be heard by the other two as she screamed out.

The only thing Jessie could do was stand there trembling uncontrollably and crying, her eyes so blurred that she couldn't even see her friend, who was stretching out on the dirty and now, even more bloody ground; she gripped the blade tightly and tried to snap herself out of it inwardly, telling herself that this was all for a good cause.

It was all for the sake of escape.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lavinne's scream was what brought her back to the real world; before the other school mate could do anything to prevent it, Jessie leaned in close to her and let her blade enter the stomach of the girl, feeling the sensation of the metal cut through the skin of her friend; even if the bloodlust wasn't taking over, Jessie couldn't help but enjoy this situation slightly, no matter how she hated herself for it. Lavinne's body almost immediately fell to the ground, along with her friends.

Jessie stood there, looking at what she had done.

Lavinne cried even harder and louder than Ann had. "SHIT! THAT HURTS! AHHHH!"

Ann lifted her head slightly and almost whispered "W-Why...Jessie...?"

Lavinne gritted her teeth and let the anger inside her erupt like a volcano; even if she was her friend and she had been raped by John, there was no way that Lavinne could condone this turn of events. "YOU FUCKING PHYCHOPATH! WE WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU! GOD DAMN IT!"

"Jeff..." The other two's attention was grabbed by their stabbers mutter. "I have to do this...to be with Jeff..."

Lavinne was truly pissed now. She attempted to stand up, shaking in the act and nearly falling over a few times, but still applying pressure to her wound, something that she knew you had to do when you suffered a great injury like this; when she knew for a fact that she wouldn't tumble over again, she spoke with an irritated tone to her voice. "You've got to be kidding me?! That murderer?! Is he more important to you than us?! And besides, why would you have to hurt us for him?!"

"I told you that you couldn't help me with my problem..." Lavinne's eyes grew large at the statement given. "I love Jeff. I really do love him. He's all I want. But he's not a normal human..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The pain in Lavinne's stomach was causing her to be quite obviously touchy.

"His friends...they all live together back in America. In a place that normal people wouldn't be able to find. Killers..."

Lavinne and Ann both shivered. Jessie continued.

"After I killed John...I decided that moving with Jeff back to his place would be a good way of escaping what I had done...but it was also a bad idea in terms of the people I cared about...because…because…"

"Because of what?!" Lavinne grew impatient and the agonizing feeling in her bleeding stomach wasn't helping.

"Because in order to move to Jeff's place…I have to kill my friends and family." The other two remained silent. Lavinne, trembling and crying even harder now – not sure if it was from the fact that her wound was aching or her fate had seemed to be sealed by the girl with the knife in front of her – fell to the floor again and held onto her side while laying on her back, wailing. All Ann could manage to do was contemplate the situation at hand briefly, which led to her beginning to silently sob to herself as she glanced down to the floor.

Jessie continued her explanation. "They think that if we don't do that, our friends and family will have a chance at finding them again and that would end badly. Plus…I can't stay in England…it's not an option. I'm like Jeff now…" This caught the others attention once again. "He explained it to me. I was always like this, a killer, but it took meeting Jeff to trigger it inside of me. I can't stay here. I have to leave…"

The knife wielder took cautious steps towards Lavinne's now numb body; she couldn't stop whimpering to herself, having to wipe her eyes on her blood-covered sleeves ever so often, accidently smudging the crimson liquid all over her face and letting it merge with her disgustingly pitiful tears. Lavinne didn't try to move or get away. All she could do was stare at the ceiling and cry.

Jessie landed on top of her bleeding friend, her body stood straight and looming over Lavinne; her dulled eyes stared down, examining her friend in pain. Ann glanced over, gritting her teeth and sniffling, and of course, bleeding; she wanted to scream, to tell Jessie to get away from her friend, but she couldn't. She didn't have the energy or determination to. Jessie's story caused her to go completely limp and colourless; there was nothing she or Lavinne to do.

Jessie's arms lifted up above her head, her knife in her hand.

Ann wondered if they should've seen this coming. All of the murder research that Jessie had been doing was bound to have an effect on her – it was the same thing as when they had heard that kids who played GTA would be more likely to commit serious crimes than those who didn't; maybe it would've been better if they would've just told her that it was a strange habit to have and made her stop it all together. She then realised that they couldn't possibly have prevented her supposed encounter with Jeff and that the meeting was simply fate. If what Jessie had said was true, if Jeff meeting her was what triggered it all, then there was nothing she or Lavinne could've done to stop this.

She felt so powerless.

STAB

Lavinne screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Jessie kept repeating the same phrase over and over again, hoping that words she screamed out would reach her friend's ears; she wasn't feeling the bloodlust during this kill. She refused to let that side of herself take over as much as she would love to; if she let herself be carried away by her murderous side, than maybe she could be unconscious through the whole thing and not have to even see what she was doing –she could just let her 'other self' take care of it; it would make the whole process so much easier, however she wanted to do this while showing the remorse that she sometimes wished that Jeff had, letting them know that she regretted what she was doing.

That was all she wanted them to know.

She did still feel regret.

She wasn't a monster yet…per say.

She wasn't love sick. She wasn't only doing this for Jeff's sake. She was doing this so that she could leave and keep herself away from the world. So that she could live in the darkness…with Jeff.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry!" Ann watched this demonstration with fear and pain in her side and her heart. Her friend was killing her other friend and was about to kill her. The situation was too dire for her to just be laying there watching, but that was all she could do.

"AHHHH! STOP! STOP! PLEASE!" Lavinne's hand went on Jessie's chest in an attempt to push her away, but the effort was wasted. Jessie kept her stabbing and slashing at her skin, not hitting any vital organs; she didn't want to let Lavinne bleed to death slowly and painfully, but she couldn't bring herself to hit anything that Lavinne would need to function. She knew that her method was much more cruel, but she couldn't help how her hands were working.

"JESSIE! IT HURTS! PLEASE! STOP!"

Jessie leaned her blood-coated face closer and closer to Lavinne's, placing her forehead on hers; she closed her eyes and whispered to her "Shhhh….just go to sleep…"

Lavinne's struggle continued. She tried to push Jessie away once more, but her energy was lower than it was a moment ago; there was no way she could fight back now.

"Relax…Lavinne…just rest your eyes…just rest now…"

Lavinne stopped moving.

Ann's eyes closed as she sat up; her left hand went on the ground to support herself and her other hand went on her wound, she kept the pressure on it no matter what happened; after a second or two, her eyes opened and she saw Jessie laid on top of Lavinne, her shoulders moving up and down as she cried with a desperate tone. The one thing she could tell was that Lavinne was most defiantly dead.

Lavinne was dead.

She was dead.

"Nnn…Lavinne…"

Jessie looked up and sat up, staring at her next victim, the light in her eyes not yet returned to her; her and Ann locked eyes for a moment. It was almost as if they both spoke to each other, Jessie apologising and Ann showing her confusion as to why she had betrayed her friends like this.

The killer in training stood now, above Lavinne's stationary body without even glancing back down at her again; her feet moved towards Ann more confidently than they had when she moved towards Lavinne. She had only to kill Ann and it was all over – for now.

She fell on top of Ann as she had Lavinne, Ann not resisting in any way, but their eyes still locked.

"Jessie…" Jessie tilted her head. "Is he…really…worth all of this…?"

The murderer jolted and gritted her teeth. "I'm not doing this for him…I'm doing this for me!" The tears began again. "You don't know what it's like being like this! I get the desire to kill so much that I don't know what to do with myself! This is the only option I have left! The fact that I'm moving with _Jeff_ is irrelevant! Just because it's him…it's…I…"

Ann's pale fingers made it to Jessie's cheek, as if she were wiping her tears away; Jessie's eyes widened and her expression consisted of a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"We can help you…" Ann's voice was now close to a whisper. "Me, Sally and Anthony…we can help you some way…"

Jessie shook her head at the lies being told to her. "No! No! You can't!"

"Please…I don't wanna die, Jessie…please…"

Jessie's forehead touched Ann's, as she had with Lavinne. She felt Ann's head move as she cried her heart out, however Jessie's face didn't move and her eyes were closed. Gradually, her hand covered her friend's mouth and then-

STAB

"MNN!"

Her friend couldn't cry out in pain. Jessie didn't have to hear it.

STAB

"MNNNN! JMM!"

"Shhh…shhhh…."

Ann did as she was told to.

She quietly waited for death to embrace her and take her to Lavinne. Despite the numbness of her body, she felt the tears of Jessie fall onto her face and drip down to the floor, merging with the blood of her and the boys around her.

"Ann…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm really sor-."

She couldn't hear Jessie any more.

She was slowly fading from existence.

There was no going back for Jessie now. She was so close to being on the same level as Jeff. She had killed people close to her without even being in her state of bloodlust, when she had no control over her body.

She was a killer.

As she cried over her friend's dead body, she found herself thinking one thing and one thing only.

"_Please…I want Jeff…I want Jeff now…"_


	40. Chapter 39: Unexpected Regret

**So...feels.**

**I guess that's all that can be said at this point.**

**Also, the ending of this is going to take more time than I thought; when I started this story, I made a timeline of events so that I knew what to do throughout the whole thing, and I looked at the timeline recently and even though this is all the beginning of the end...I still have a lot to write. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I can continue the story for a while longer and all, I really am, but I really started to mentally prepare myself for the ending and now I feel like that was all a waste...**

**Ah well...**

**Also, can you guys let me know of what you thought of the last two chapters because I didn't really like how I wrote them, but I'd like to know your opinions as well. It would be much appreciated :)**

**~Ciao**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Unexpected Regret**

"Hey, are you Jessie?"

Startled, since she was in the peace and quiet of her school library reading a mystery novel – one that she had already read a few time of course - and wasn't expecting to be interrupted since Anthony and Sally both had stuff to do during that lunch break, Jessie's big, brown eyes glanced up, not sure what to expect; Ann and Lavinne stood in front of her, although at this point she didn't know who they were, and she had only seen them around school together and a few times, with Sally, who she had already become friends with a few weeks before.

Jessie blinked, not sure how to respond. She ended up choosing the option of simply nodding.

"Awesome!" Lavinne clenched her fist friendly, holding it up for Jessie to see; the gesture confused her. She didn't know if the stranger was genuinely happy to see her and was expressing that joy or she wanted to fight her; she wasn't good with confrontations so she was hoping that it wasn't the second option. "We heard from a little birdie that you like anime and can even draw it as well!"

Jessie had no idea who these people were or who told them that information about her, but she had a hunch. "A little birdie?" She asked, tilting her head.

"She means Sally." Ann pointed out.

Bingo. Jessie was right. She had only known Sally for a little while at this point, so she wasn't sure if she was the type to gossip or tell others things easily – which she now knew was not like her at all – but she also knew that the only other person who could've told these two students these facts was Anthony, but he wasn't the type to speak about her to random girls like that. He hated any form of gossip and anyone who partook in it.

"So..." Lavinne placed her hands on the table Jessie was sat at and grinned a few meters away from her face, causing Jessie to feel slightly uncomfortable with the small amount of personal space she was being given. "Is it true?"

Hesitantly, Jessie eyed the two curiously, her pupil moving back and forth from one to the other; she had recognised them from a class, maybe Maths or English? She couldn't remember. As she tried to recall the classroom in which she had laid her eyes upon these two classmates, she answered.

"Um...yeah. I can draw a bit. I'm better at shoj- I mean, girly anime characters than manly characters though."

Lavinne's eyes lit up. She placed her bottom on the seat next to Jessie and placed her arms around her. "Great! I really wanna know what I would look like as an anime character! And I would prefer to be drawn with a girly tone than a manly one by the way!"

Ann sat across from the other two, smiling slightly more softly than Lavinne. "If you wouldn't mind, we would really like for you to draw us."

Jessie's cheeks went pink form the mixture of Lavinne having her arms around her and the insinuation that she could draw really well; she wasn't used to showing her drawing skills to others or anyone staying still enough for her to be able to draw them. She only ever drew when she was feeling down or bored in class and those were just little doodles of famous people like Pewdiepie or Cry, never anyone she actually knew; she never let others see her drawings except for Anthony and Sally, but that was only because they accidently saw her doodling in her books when sharing class notes with her. It wasn't intentional.

"Um...uh..."

"Oh, sorry!" Lavinne interrupted. "We haven't even told you our names! I'm Lavinne!"

"And I'm Ann..."

The otaku couldn't help but stare at the two who had interrupted her reading; she wasn't used to people just approaching her and speaking to her like this. Most people avoided her because of her geeky tendencies and because, without her knowing, Anthony gave anyone who he knew was planning on going up to her and talking with her a death stare that insinuated that he wanted them to keep away from her – almost like a body guard that Jessie hadn't of known existed. Sally always noticed and told him to stop it so that Jessie could receive more friends, but he never listened to her. His jealousy would always take over, not to Jessie's knowledge.

She glanced down to the floor and played with the cover of her book awkwardly. She didn't know what this feeling in her heart was at being spoken to with this sense of friendliness was. It was similar to when she found a new Manga book that she had wanted for a long time, or when Pewdiepie updated his channel.

She couldn't quite place her finger on it.

Was this feeling...happiness?

"N-Nice to meet you..."

~:~

Jessie had now fallen asleep by the bodies of her friends. She had spent the last couple of hours crying and hugging the limp bodies, inwardly saying goodbye to her friends and trying to prevent herself from regretting her actions as much as she could to help sustain the pain, but it wasn't working. Killing John and his friends, who she hated more than anyone, had caused her to spend a whole day throwing up and bawling like a baby, even with her need for revenge for what they did to her, so she had no idea why she thought killing people that she actually cared for would be any easier.

Her face was now dry, but pale. Peaceful, but sad. Covered in blood.

CREAK

Jeff stood by the slowly opening door, witnessing the aftermath of Jessie's actions. His eyes were instantly drawn the couple of extra bodies laying on the floor beside an unconscious Jessie, bodies that weren't there the night before. He suddenly recognised both of them, not from seeing them personally prior to this event, but from photos that he had seen around Jessie's room and her speaking about them before. Lavinne and Ann, he believed they were called. They weren't Jessie's best friends like Anthony or Sally, but they were important to her – who says Jeff didn't listen to her? Stupid BEN.

He took attentive steps towards the girl he loved and, once he reached her, he knelt down and placed her head gently on his lap, her angelic, but blood-covered face facing his way; if only this were under different circumstance because the blood on her sleeping face was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. He only wished that he could comment on it out loud, but he had to scold himself for even thinking the thought, so he kept his mouth shut on that matter.

"Jessie...?" He whispered. His voice eventually grew louder. "Jessie?"

"Mnn..." She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head left and right, not sure where she was or who was calling for her; she was sure that it was Jeff, but didn't know for sure until she opened her eyes and smiled at him, shortly after remembering where she was and what she had done. "Jeff...you got my note..."

The fellow killer gripped her shoulders tightly. "What the hell have you done...?" He growled.

Jessie jolted slightly at Jeff's angry tone. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you do this...?" The tone of Jeff's was that of someone who wanted to cry out of frustration. It reminded Jessie of herself, which scared her beyond belief. She was weak. Jeff wasn't. This wasn't right.

"I...I did this so that I could move with you, Jeff..." Jeff's grip loosened slightly. "I did this so that we could be together."

"I told you that I'd find another way..."

"I need to leave." Jessie's palm went onto Jeff's cheek. "I can't stay here after what I did to John and his friends...I just can't..."

Jeff was instantly reminded of what BEN had said to him.

"_She cried like a baby, saying that she couldn't face her friends or anyone she knew actually. She did enjoy killing those guys, but she hates that she did, which you probably didn't even bother to ask."_

"_I suggest you talk to her…I told her to move in with you."_

"_I told her that it would be best. It's given her something to think about, but you might still wanna have a chat with her."_

The murderer knew that she must've come up with the idea that if she killed her friends and family quickly and got it over with, that she would be able to move with Jeff quicker and therefore, she wouldn't have t lie about John anymore to her friends. But...was killing them really better than just telling them the truth and leaving it at that?

No. That wasn't it. She also wanted to be with Jeff, which she knew she couldn't do if she was still in England. She wanted to leave that much.

This wasn't what Jeff wanted.

"You should've told me before you did it..."

Jessie smirked, eyes now dulled out again. "I wanted to surprise you..."

GRAB

Jeff pulled Jessie up and into his arms, his hands gripping her shoulders as tightly as he could, his hands almost shaking; Jessie's eyes widened for a moment out of surprise, however she gently closed them, smiled and let her head drift down into her loved ones chest, her cheeks becoming pink. She felt at peace at last. As she expected, Jeff could make her feel better about anything, even something like this.

"You shouldn't have done it."

Jessie's eyes opened again.

"I'm sorry..."

Jessie pushed herself off of Jeff and stared at him, his face scrunched up as if he had just smelt something awful – although, considering that there were now six dead bodies in the room, four of which had already spent a day rotting, that wasn't unexpected, but Jeff was used to the smell of rotting flesh, so that couldn't have been it.

Had what Jessie done...caused him pain?

"Y-You don't need to be sorry, Jeff. This was my decision. I was the one wh-."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!"

Jessie was silent.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into this! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

Jeff was...acting weak. Acting pathetic. Like a...normal person? Like someone with remorse and guilt? He wasn't acting like Jeff the Killer, or at least the Jeff the Killer that Jessie knew.

"N-No! You didn't push me into it!" Jessie grabbed both of Jeff's pale cheeks and made sure that they were both looking directly into each other's eyes. "Don't blame yourself! This was all me! I decided to do this!"

"I pushed you into it! I'm sorry!"

"No! You didn't!"

"Yes! I did! You went to BEN instead of me!"

Jessie jolted and slowly, her hands began to fall off of Jeff's face and into her lap, limp like the bodies that covered the room; BEN must've called him and let him know what happened.

"Jeff...that was...that was..."

"That was because you couldn't talk to _me_, right? Or rather, I wouldn't have listened to you..." Jessie's pupils became tiny. "I made you kill John because I wanted him dead...and I wanted you to make your first kill, but that was wrong of me...Maybe I should..." He clenched his fists. "...disappear."

Wait.

"N-NO!"

"You'd be better off without me! I made you do something that you didn't even want to do and now-!"

"But I did want to do it! I promise you I did!"

"If I leave then you can live a normal life again without me! You can be normal! You can be happy!"

"I could never be happy without you, Jeff!"

"IF I'D OF NEVER OF MET YOU, NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED!"

SLAP

Jeff's head faced his left, a new, crimson mark on his cheek; Jessie panted from her exhaustion from the events of the day, but she didn't cry. She couldn't. Not anymore. The time for crying was over. It was time to get serious now.

"You once told me that we're monsters..." Jeff glanced back at the girl who had just slapped him in awe. This was something that was unexpected. "Monsters don't regret decisions, Jeff. Monsters kill and get what they want...I want to get out of here and be with you...and I'll kill to make that happen. It's not like I can back out now, is it?"

The killer couldn't speak.

Why couldn't he speak?

"AND NEVER SAY THAT THINGS WOULD BE BETTER IF WE NEVER MET!" She closed her eyes and let her head fall. "I...I'm glad that I met you...I really am...please believe me when I say that..."

Why did Jeff feel this terrible pain in his chest when he pictured Jessie killing her friends?

Normally, the thought of Jessie murdering someone would've excited him, make him happy and most of all, make him feel proud of her, but that wasn't what he was feeling. No happiness was invading his body like that morning. None. His heart felt twisted and distorted, as if someone had grabbed it and scrunched it up into a little ball of paper – the same ones that he used to throw at his brother when he stole one of his video games or when he wouldn't stop pulling his hair to annoy him. He hadn't felt like this since the night that he killed his family.

Wait.

Was this guilt?

He hadn't felt that emotion for a long time.

Had Jessie...bought his conscience back out?

"_Don't leave me..."_

He had promised to stay with her. To never leave her alone, but that's exactly what he did and was threatening to do.

He broke his promise.

If he even tried to leave Jessie here...she would be all alone again, and would have to deal with the fact that she had taken another's life by herself.

But...she had already done that once before with John and his friends...

Jeff looked down to the floor.

"I know...that..."

Before he could finish, Jessie pushed forward and pressed her lips onto his. Once the kiss was over she placed her head onto his shoulder and sighed.

"I love you, Jeff...you know that, right...?"

Jeff's face went into Jessie's hair, the aroma of blood and intestines surrounding them both; he grabbed her head and pulled her in closer.

He never wanted to let go of her.

Never let her out of his sight again.

"Yeah...I know..."


End file.
